Not All Change is Bad
by Pyewacket75
Summary: The sequel to "Not Gonna Crush You." House and Cameron move forward in their relationship but face numerous challenges along the way. Can they deal? Read and find out. Rated M for smut and occasional language. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello again! So I decided to start the sequel to Not Gonna Crush You. This is the first chapter of I don't know how many. I'm not sure how long it's going to be or how it's going to end, but I will promise a happy ending :) So sit back and enjoy chapter 1 :) And I just wanna give a quick thanks to ILoveHLaurie and ShootingStar7123 for helping me bat ideas around.  
**_

* * *

Disclaimer: House doesn't belong to me, (unfortunately) he belongs to David Shore and Fox.

**Chapter 1**

_So take me down slow and easy…_

_Make love to me slow and easy.._

_I know that hard luck and trouble are comin' my way,_

_So rock me till I'm burned to the bone.._

House could hear the music as he approached the condo and it brought a smile to his face. Cameron always had a weakness for 80s metal. Especially the so-called "Hair" bands. The lyrics of the song made him laugh. The song couldn't have been more suitable. He quietly let himself in and spotted her in the kitchen doing a seductive dance with a kitchen utensil in hand as she sang at the top of her lungs.

"My heart is beating faster babe, beating like a big bass drum. You know you got me speeding, child. Faster than a bullet from a gun."

House came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he sang in her ear. "You're a superstitious woman, and I got a superstitious mind. And I don't care."

Cameron was startled at first but smiled as soon as he turned her around and smiled wickedly at her. "I never took you for a Whitesnake fan."

"David Coverdale was hot back then. He did things with his mic stand that just..weren't natural."

House laughed out loud. "You saw them live?"

"Yep. A couple of years ago when they toured with Dokken and Scorpions."

"Nice. Groupies are hot. Did you wear spandex and knee high boots and tease your hair so it looked like your finger was in a light socket?"

Cameron was laughing even harder. "Sometimes I think you know me too well."

"I'm certain of that, too," he grinned back at her. "Still have that stuff?"

"God no. It went to the homeless along with my endless pairs of acid wash jeans."

House snapped his fingers in mock disappointment. "Damn."

"Tell you what," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'll get out my photo album after dinner and I'll show you my big hair pictures."

"Oh boy! I think I'm getting a woody. When's dinner?"

"Ten minutes. So go wash up and open the wine."

"Yes, doctor," he grinned back at her before heading to the bedroom to change.

They ate dinner as they did every evening, and discussed the fact that they didn't have a case. It had been almost a week now, and still nothing. Not that either of them minded too much. Cameron had no problem with doing both hers and House's clinic hours and he had no problem listening to his ipod or watching General Hospital with the coma guy.

They'd been living together for a few months. Cameron's apartment was still on the market and she was having a hard time selling it. Why, House couldn't know. It was a nice place.

However, it was good she still had it. In the few months that they'd been living together, she used it as an escape to get away from him when things got heated. Fortunately that only happened a couple of times.

The first time happened when she had full-blown PMS and they had a screaming match because he left some clothes on the bathroom floor. The second time was when he singled her out during a differential diagnosis and basically humiliated her in front of the boys.

But each time, neither of them brooded very long. Make-up sex, fabulous make-up sex, was always the cure-all for whatever started the fight in the first place.

After dinner, he helped her clear things away and then waited for her in the living room while he put on some music.

She came into the room carrying a photo album. "As promised," she grinned, dropping it on his lap with a thud.

"Ughh..this thing weighs a ton. Do you have the family jewels in here too?"

"You wish," she smirked as she curled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder as they looked through the album together.

When they were done, House poured a glass of wine for her and a scotch for himself and joined her once again.

"You're restless tonight," she observed.

"Yeah. It's been almost a week. Where are all the sick fucks?"

Cameron laughed out loud, almost choking on her wine. "Well perhaps if you did your _own_ clinic hours, you'd find some."

House arched an eyebrow at her. "Oh..well played, sir."

"Consider it the calm before the storm. I actually like it when it's like this. I have your complete undivided attention." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and nuzzled his neck, giggling at how his scruff tickled her skin.

"I love you so much, Greg," she whispered before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Mmm," he mumbled something unintelligible as he kissed her back with a bit more heat. His lips were soft and she could taste the scotch he'd been drinking. He turned them on the couch so she was pinned underneath him and began removing her clothing until she was naked and he remained fully clothed.

"You're a little overdressed," she giggled as he began kissing her neck while she slid her hands underneath his T-shirt.

"In a hurry?" he whispered as he purposely nuzzled the valley between her breasts, leaving a red mark behind.

Cameron squealed and tried to get away but he held her hands down against the couch cushions and continued kissing downward. He stopped to dip his tongue into her belly button and she squealed again.

"House!"

"I thought you liked that," he laughed.

"I do."

"Good. Then just relax and enjoy."

As soon as she felt House's tongue at that juncture between her legs, she let out a long sigh and spread her legs wider for him

"That's it.." he whispered as he caressed her thighs and the backs of her knees. She could hear the sounds of his tongue lapping up her juices and she squirmed a little as the tip of his tongue teased her entrance.

"Oh God…House.."

He took that as a sign to continue and ran his tongue up and down slowly, but with enough pressure to make her come for the first time that evening.

Normally, he would've suggested they go to bed, but he was too hot and bothered. He had to have her right there. Getting himself undressed, she watched him with fascination as he stripped and sat back down, pulling her onto his lap.

"Bedroom?" she suggested as he buried his fingers in her hair. He shook his head, gripped her by the hips and brought her down onto his hard length.

They both moaned at the feelings that were rushing over them and he began thrusting up into her.

"Greg..Oh..God Greg..yesssss…you feel so good..unnghh.."

"Tell me…"

"I love the way you feel inside me. I love the way you hold me…kiss me…fuck me so hard that I come over and over again."

That turned House on even more and he pumped hard into her, making her scream as she came for the second time, and then a third.

"Oh God..you're gonna kill me, Greg. Soo…goood….fuck!"

House was close. He could feel the tightness before a big release and even though he didn't want it to end, he couldn't stand it anymore.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him and buried his face in her breasts as he gave a few more deep thrusts. He came so hard he saw stars behind his eyelids and he jolted back against the couch from the power of his orgasm.

"Fuck..that was amazing," he moaned as she carefully entangled herself from him and handed over the Vicodin. They collected their clothing, turned off the lights and went to bed. It wasn't that late, but House was exhausted and thoroughly sated, as was Cameron.

"Greg?" she asked in the darkness as they crawled into bed.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about trying something other than Vicodin for your pain?"

"Of course I have. But Wilson won't give me anything else. He thinks I'm an addict as it is."

"That's not right. You're not an addict."

"Well what would you call it?"

"You have an injury that causes you a lot of pain. The Vicodin is the only thing that helps you tolerate it. But it can't be good for you in the long term. Too much acetaminophen is bad for your liver."

"I know. I just never bothered to think about it because I know Wilson won't give me anything else."

"Well maybe you should see someone else. Someone who can be objective."

"Like who?"

Cameron shrugged. "Someone who specializes in pain management."

"Well if you know of anyone, let me know."

"Would you seriously consider it?"

"I might. Providing the doctor isn't a total idiot. So good luck with that."

He rolled over and closed his eyes, but he could feel her staring at his back.

"Not all doctors are as brilliant as you, but there are a few of us out there, yet, Dr. House."

"Yes, dear," he said in a mock weak tone, causing her to playfully slap him. "What was that for?"

"Don't mock me."

"What-everrrr. Now shut up and go to sleep. We do have to work in the morning."

***

Cuddy was waiting for them in House's office when they arrived together. "House! Clinic. Now."

"But mommmm," he whined.

"You haven't done any hours this week. You owe me."

"Well if you talk nice to Dr. Cameron perhaps we could work it out in trade," he grinned with an over-exaggerated wink.

"You're an ass, House. Get to work."

"Yes Mistress."

"That's your cue," Cameron sighed as she went into his office and dropped her things on the floor beside his desk.

"Lunch later?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll have my beeper beep your beeper," he murmured between kisses.

"Mmm, and I'll have my beeper beep your beeper back."

"Guys, come on. It's not even nine!" Chase whined as he entered the conference room and saw the two doctors making out.

"Then go to the clinic!" House shouted back at him. "Do my hours too, while you're at it."

Chase went off in a huff leaving the two of them to laugh. "What a wimp."

"Go easy on him, House. He's young."

"So are you," he pointed out.

"You need me to keep _you_ young," she grinned.

"Don't I know it."

She gave him one last kiss and then walked off. "Where are you going?" He asked her.

"To help out in the E.R. Since we don't have a case, and my clinic hours are done, I figured I'd make myself useful. Come get me when it's lunchtime."

"All right."

***

A family of three were rushed into the ER shortly before lunch. The car they were driving in was totaled, killing both parents and severely injuring their six-month-old daughter. Cameron and Chase whisked her off to the NICU but it wasn't looking good. She was losing a lot of blood, had broken ribs and possibly a punctured lung from her car seat harness.

When House came down to the ER to get Cameron, he was informed that she was upstairs so he went looking for her. What he saw made his heart leap into his throat.

She was sitting in a chair with the baby in her arms, gently rocking her while singing softly. She was completely unaware of the hustle and bustle around her and he sighed wistfully to himself before going off to find Wilson.

"This isn't going to work," House stated as he closed the office door behind him and leaned against it.

"What?"

"Cameron. She wants a baby. I can't give her one."

Wilson looked shocked. "Whoa whoa...back up. How do you know this? Did she tell you?"

"No. I just know. Don't all women want babies? God knows Cuddy does."

"Cameron is not Cuddy. Not all women want kids, House. It's not the be-all-end-all of existence. Besides, why can't you give her one?"

"Hello! Have you met my father?"

"You're not your father, House. You'd never be that way to your own child."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've seen you with kids. You're better with them than most adults. Hell, you're just a big kid yourself." Seeing the hopeless look on his friend's face made Wilson sigh. "You two need to talk about this."

House's pager went off and he checked it. "Gotta go."

"Cameron?"

"No, it's from Chase. It says Cameron 9-1-1. That can't be good."

Wilson got up and followed House to the NICU. "What's going on?" House demanded.

"The baby just died. Internal bleeding. We knew it was only a matter of time. Cameron's…not taking it very well, I'm afraid."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She just took off in that direction," Chase said, pointing.

House went off in that direction just as Cuddy arrived. "Where's Dr. Cameron?" she demanded.

"House just went to go find her."

"Well, if you see her, tell her to take the rest of the day off and go home. And kindly tell House I want to see him in my office."

* * *

_**A/N: So whaddya think? Hit me up with the reviews, guys. If you're good, chapter 2 might be up tomorrow!  
**_

_**Song credit: Slow and Easy - Whitesnake (HOT song)**_


	2. Lay All Your Love on Me

_**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed and added my story to their favorites/alerts. I always squeeee when I see the emails come in..you have no idea. Sorry for the delay in posting this but I've been sick..yes again..so it's slowed me down a wee bit. It's all I can do not to hack up my lung all over my desk. Ugh! Anyway, here we go..**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own House. If I did, he'd be shackled to my bed wearing a collar around his neck.

**Chapter 2**

House checked every ladies washroom on that floor, and the floor below until he finally found her. She was curled up on his couch with her face buried in her lab coat, which was folded like a pillow.

"Cameron," he said softly as he closed the blinds and sat on the end of the couch. He was hesitant to touch her but realized she wouldn't bite his head off if he did. "Allison," House said in an even softer tone. "It's okay."

"No it's not."

"She was bleeding internally. There was nothing any of you could've done. And at least…at least you probably made her feel good at the very end."

"She probably didn't even know what was going on," she sniffed.

"You did a good thing. A nice thing."

"At what cost? She died anyway."

"But she wasn't alone."

House gently stroked her back until she sat up, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. "Sorry," she sniffed.

"What for?"

"Crying like a..like a baby."

"You're female. I think it's part of the package."

"Haven't you ever cried over a patient?"

House looked down at the floor. "No."

"Ever?"

"Never. I don't let myself get that close. That doesn't mean it's wrong for you to. It's just not for me. Maybe it has to do with the way I was brought up. Real men didn't cry. I had that beaten into me more times than I cared to count."

"Was your father really that bad?"

"He did what he thought was right at the time. I learned to accept it." He glanced at her and reached for her hand. "C'mere."

She moved closer and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his chest. His heart was beating at a nice, slow rhythm and if she'd been lying down, she surely would've fallen asleep.

The door to his office opened and Cuddy walked in. When she saw House holding Cameron she was speechless. He didn't even notice she was there until he glanced in her direction.

"What's up?"

"I..I was just coming to tell Dr. Cameron that she can go home."

"Thank you, Dr. Cuddy," Cameron sniffed and nodded her appreciation as she slipped away from House's embrace. "I'm..sorry about today.."

"It's okay."

"Can I go home too?" he pleaded, sounding like an excited little boy.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

***

The first thing Cameron did when they got home was head for the bathroom to take a shower. House poured himself a glass of scotch and drank it right away before pouring himself another. It had been at least fifteen minutes and the shower water was still running. He made his way to the bathroom and stood outside the door.

"If you stay in there much longer, you'll end up like a prune."

When there was no answer, he tried the door to find it unlocked so he opened it. Cameron was sitting in the bathtub letting the hot water pulse on her as she sobbed quietly to herself.

"Jesus Christ," he hissed as he reached over and turned off the faucets. "What are you doing?"

When she didn't answer, he took a towel from the rack and helped her to her feet as best he could. "Come on. You need to walk or you'll pass out. You've been in there too long."

She allowed him to lead her into the bedroom and then helped her get into her sleep shirt. Then he pulled the covers down so she could get into bed, and stretched out next to her. He'd never seen her quite that way before and it was scaring him. She was almost catatonic. And for what? A baby died, but it wasn't like she caused it, or was able to stop it from happening. Just as he was about to open his mouth and tell her that very thing, she glanced over at him.

"What a day, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Now close your eyes. Get some sleep. Do you want anything?"

"Like a Xanax?" she smirked.

"Don't have any of that, but I have plenty of Vicodin," he grinned as he shook the bottle in front of her.

"I'll pass, thanks. I just want to sleep and forget today ever happened."

"Okay. I'll order dinner and if you want anything just call me."

House headed for the bedroom door and her voice stopped him. "Thanks Greg."

"What for?"

"For giving me what I need, and not trying to cover it up with snark."

He nodded and almost looked embarrassed. "You're welcome."

House watched some TV, did some reading and then at midnight, decided to go to bed. Cameron was sound asleep and barely moved when he crawled into bed next to her. Once he was comfortable, he felt her move close and her hand rested on his chest.

"Are you awake?" he asked quietly.

"Mmm. What time is it?"

"Midnight. Go back to sleep."

"Not tired anymore. I've been asleep for hours."

"I wish I could say the same."

"At least it's Friday tomorrow."

"Yeah, and I hope we get a case," House sighed.

"Why?"

"To keep you out of the NIC-U. One dead kid is enough for one week."

He felt her move away from him and he groaned. _Here we go._

"Is that all she is to you? Just another statistic?"

"Well gee, when you put it like that…"

"Why do you hate kids so much?"

"I don't hate them."

"But you don't want to have any, do you?"

"It's not a goal in life, no."

"Ever?"

"You didn't grow up with a father like mine. I couldn't…live with myself if I ended up like him."

"You wouldn't," she said softly, placing her hand on his arm. "You are not your father."

"Good to know you have so much faith in me," he said quietly.

"I do. You sell yourself short, Greg. I think, actually I know, that you'd be an amazing father."

He looked down and away from her but she wasn't giving up. Her hand softly touched his face, causing him to look into her eyes.

"So..what..you're saying you want kids?"

Cameron shrugged. "One day. But not anytime soon. I'm selfish in the fact that I want my career to come first. I want to be settled in that before I think about starting a family. And you," she said, playfully poking his chest, "need to get over your insecurities about being a father. I've seen you with kids. They look up to you and you don't talk down to them like they're dumb kids. You don't treat them condescendingly and I think that's why they're drawn to you."

House just shrugged. "Well unless you've stopped taking the pill then it's a non-issue right now, isn't it?"

"Yep."

He stretched out, grabbed her and pulled her on top of him with a playful growl. "I have another more..pressing issue to attend to," he chuckled as he bucked his hips to rub against her.

"Is that so? What…issue," she said as she rubbed herself against his growing erection, "would that be?"

"Oh baby, I think you know," he laughed as he bucked his hips again, making her squeal before rolling her onto her back.

"Enlighten me. I love to hear you say it."

"I'm going to get you out of that sleep shirt. Then I'm going to kiss every inch of your beautiful body. And then, the piece de resistance, I'm going to make love to you."

"Mmm..I love when you say that."

"Good," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck, "because I love doing it."

"And you're very…very good at it..unghh," she moaned as his mouth fastened onto one of her breasts and teased the nipple with his tongue. "It's..a damn good thing I am on the pill. I'd be pregnant long by now. I just can't get enough of you."

"The feeling is mutual. Now shut up and put out," he chuckled as he pulled the covers up over them.

***

House hopped the wall between his and Wilson's office and was glad he wasn't with a patient. His talk with Cameron the night before kept him up trying to make sense of it.

"You look like hell," Wilson observed.

"Nice to see you too, Jimmy."

"What happened? Is Cameron okay?"

"She is now," House grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Wilson was flabbergasted. "She was a mess. And you still got some? How the hell did you manage that?"

"I have my wicked, wicked ways."

"So you two are okay?"

"Yep."

"What's wrong?"

"She wants kids."

"And this is a problem?" Wilson asked.

"Not so much a problem..just…"

"You don't want any."

"Exactly. But, it's not like we have to worry about it now. She's on the pill and she said she wants to get settled into her career first."

Wilson sat back in his chair. "That doesn't surprise me."

"It doesn't?"

"Not at all. A lot of women put their careers first. Take Lisa for example.."

House looked at his friend like he'd grown two heads. "_Lisa_? As in _Lisa Cuddy_?"

"How many other Lisa's do we know?"

"When did you start calling her Lisa?"

"Remember last month when I took her to a play?"

"Yeah..so?"

"We kinda..hit it off."

House's eyes widened. "Oh no..no way."

Wilson didn't know whether to be amused or insulted. "No way what?"

"No way you can date her."

"Why not? She's a good friend."

"A friend with a squish mitten."

Wilson laughed out loud. "I don't even know, or want to know what a squish mitten is. It sounds ominous."

"It is ominous. It's Cuddy's."

"Isn't it time for your soap?"

House glanced at his watch and grinned wickedly as his friend. "Oh..Well played, sir."

***

It woke Cameron up in the late night. It being the tingly sensations in her left hand and arm. At first she barely noticed it as she slept. But it got stronger and her chest felt tight. It was as if she'd run too much and was having trouble catching her breath. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was early morning. Barely past 1 a.m.

House was sound asleep next to her and that thought made her smile. Until her heart started racing. No, something was definitely wrong.

_Am I having a heart attack?_

She gave him a shove and he stirred. "What is it?"

"House.."

His eyes flipped open. He knew that when she called him House, she wasn't messing around. And the tone in her voice was urgent.

"What?"

"I feel..strange."

He rolled onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows. "Strange as in how?"

"My left arm is tingling and my chest feels tight."

He flicked on the light and picked up the phone. "I need a wagon to 221 Baker Street…it's for Dr. Allison Cameron."

"Take some deep breaths.." he ordered as he took her pulse. It was racing, causing his to race as well.

"I…I'm trying…"

House got up and grabbed his and her clothes. Once he was dressed, he helped her just in time for the EMT to arrive.

"House..stay with me…" she pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"I'll be right beside you."

"What's wrong with me?" she pleaded as they loaded her onto the gurney and proceeded to take her outside.

"We'll figure it out. I'm going to page Chase and Foreman and have them meet us there. We'll get to the bottom of it."

Cameron's eyes fluttered closed and House panicked. "Cameron..we need you to stay awake."

"So..tired."

"We'll be at PPTH in ten minutes. Look at me.." he ordered. "Just keep looking at my eyes."

She smiled but barely. Her hand reached up to touch his face. "Such beautiful eyes. I could drown in them."

One of the crew rolled his eyes and House came back at him with one of his infamous death glares.

The ambulance pulled up to the ER entrance and hurried Cameron inside where everyone, including Wilson and Cuddy, were waiting. Judging from the worried look on House's face, Wilson became panicked. It was going to be a long night at PPTH.

* * *

_**A/N: I love a cliffhanger, don't you? Don't worry..nothing bad is going to happen to Cameron. I've learned my lesson. I'll try not to leave the update so long this time as I'm now on the mend.**_


	3. Sad But True

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this out. My doctor seemed to be of the impression that I might've had the infamous H1N1. It's the only flu going around that she's seen. Even though I got lucky and only got a few symptoms. Anyway, my hubby got it too, and my son MIGHT'VE had it. We're all on the mend now, however so..on with the story! Thanks again to those who have reviewed._**

* * *

Disclaimer: House doesn't belong to me, (unfortunately) he belongs to David Shore and Fox.

**Chapter 3**

"House, her BP is 150/100. What were you two doing?" Foreman demanded as he put the cuff away.

"Sleeping," House shot back with a glare of his own. "She woke me up to tell me that she felt strange, her left arm was tingling and she couldn't catch her breath. Differential diagnosis people. Go!"

Chase looked like he was deep in thought. "What would cause such high blood pressure in someone her age?"

"Is she on any medication?" Wilson asked.

"Just the pill."

The three of them exchanged glances as Chase grabbed her chart and flipped through it. "Triphasil. Bingo."

"Oh that's just great," House groaned as he scratched his forehead. "She's not going to like that."

"So we'll find a different pill."

"No."

"Let's not jump to any conclusions," Cuddy said as she tried to calm everyone down. "We'll wait till we get the ECG done and then you can figure it out. Let her get a good night's sleep. All of you can go home. Since we don't have a case.."

"What?" House said, rather loudly.

"I was going to say that since you don't have a case, and it is the weekend, don't feel like you have to rush back here."

"We don't have a case? What do you call this?" House shouted as he waved Cameron's chart in the air. "Oh, how silly of me. I guess being my _girlfriend_ she doesn't count?"

Cuddy sighed and rubbed her temples as if she were getting a headache. "Sorry. I didn't mean it to come out that way."

"Just quit while you're ahead!" House shouted as he left the room in the direction of the ER where Cameron was still admitted.

***

House pulled up a chair next to Cameron's bed and watched her vitals. "I thought we were done with hospitals for awhile," he said quietly to himself as he stroked her hand. She looked so tiny in that bed. Her long brown hair was fanned out on the pillow and her head was off to the side as she slept.

He nodded off in the chair for awhile, only to be awakened by Wilson a few hours later. "What time is it?"

"Seven. I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks."

Wilson pulled up a chair and sat down next to House. "ECG showed a partial arrhythmia. So she definitely had some kind of attack. If it is the pill…"

"I know. It won't matter which one we put her on, she's in danger of having this again."

"The good news is she doesn't have any clots."

"Well that's something at least."

Cameron stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Mm..where am I?"

"PPTH. You don't remember?" House asked her.

"Not really. I remember waking up with my left arm tingling."

"You had a very mild heart attack. But you'll be fine."

"It's the pill, isn't it?"

House and Wilson exchanged glances.

"My doctor has been looking into alternatives. My blood pressure's been kind of high lately."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to worry you if we found a solution."

"Well obviously you didn't!"

"Don't yell at me, House."

"Someone has to. You could've died!"

"But I didn't!"

"But you could've!"

"Guys," Wilson interrupted, "this isn't helping."

House and Cameron glared at each other until he got up. "I'll be back later."

"Where're you going?" Cameron called after him.

"To my office. I need more sleep. Try not to have another heart attack while I'm gone. Not like you'd tell me if you did!"

"Screw you!"

They watched House limp away and she broke down in tears. "This is a nightmare! Why does this have to happen now?"

Wilson moved closer and took her hand in both of his. "You guys will be fine. He just got spooked. He needs to blow off some steam for awhile."

"Well he didn't have to yell at me!"

"No, but God, Cameron, if anything happened to you..he'd be lost. And I don't know if he'd make it."

"That's pretty dramatic, Wilson. Even for you."

"It's true though. House loves you. He might not say it often, but he does."

Cuddy entered the room with a smile, and Cameron smiled weakly back at her.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm tired, but okay."

"I talked to your doctor just now. She said you need to go off the pill and unless you want an IUD, your options are pretty limited, other than tubal ligation of course."

"I don't want an IUD and I definitely don't want my tubes tied yet. Besides, what doctor in her right mind would do that to someone who's in her early 30s?"

"Not too many. You'll just have to be careful."

"Lovely," Cameron sighed. "When can I get out of here? I want to go home."

"I want to do another ECG. If it comes up normal, you can go. I do want you to chew a children's aspirin once a day though."

"Okay."

"I'll send someone to come get you for the ECG."

***

Cameron was released later that afternoon without House's knowledge. He was too busy sulking in his office. _How could she not even tell me about the high blood pressure?_ _That was a serious side-effect of the pill. They didn't call it the "silent killer" for nothing!  
_

"Hey House.."Wilson called out as he stuck his head in the door. "It's almost five. Wanna go watch the game at the bar?"

"Okay. I'm just going to talk to Cameron first."

Wilson blinked. "Uh..House.."

"What?"

"She's gone. Cuddy let her go after lunch as long as her ECG was okay. And it was."

"Oh man," he groaned as he picked up his stuff. "I need a ride to Cameron's."

"Don't say anything to her you'll regret, House."

"Whatever I say or don't say is not your concern."

"Just don't drive her away. You two are perfect for each other and I'd hate to see it end because of some stupid argument."

"Oh..sorry if my being concerned comes off as stupid."

"That's not what I meant. Cameron is a private person so she obviously didn't tell you because she probably has it under control."  
"Oh yeah, and we saw how that turned out!"

Wilson and House rode in silence to Cameron's apartment and then he got out of the car. "I'll call ya tomorrow."

House limped into the building and knocked on her door. She answered it quickly, obviously having been close by.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you come home?"

"This is my home too."

"Some home. All you have left are a couch and a bed."

"At this point, it's better than your bed."

"Oh so that's it? You came here to hide out and cry into your pillow? Are you going to let me in at least?"

Cameron moved away from the door and retreated into the kitchen, leaving House to close the door behind him. He followed her into the kitchen where she was pouring herself some tea.

"You kept a kettle?"

"Yeah. So what do you want?"

"I wanted to find out why you came here instead of coming to _our_ apartment."

"I didn't appreciate your behavior earlier, yelling at me in front of Wilson. It was totally unnecessary and uncalled for."

"Not telling me about your blood pressure issues was uncalled for."

"Oh so what? You're not my doctor, House!"

"That has nothing to do with it! Why would you keep something like that from me?"

"Because it's not your concern."

"I'm sorry, but when my girlfriend wakes me up in the middle of the night to tell me she feels funny, I think I have a right to know why."

"It's being dealt with."

House rolled his eyes and laughed out loud. "Ha! We saw just how well that worked, didn't we? How long has this been going on?"

"Not long. She wanted to take me off the pill to see if my blood pressure would go down."

"Wise choice. So?"

"I didn't want to risk it."

"Hello! Ever heard of alternative methods? Condoms are quite effective."

"But they can break."

"So then there's plan B."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Cameron said quietly as she turned to pour some tea.

"But we need to talk about it."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, and I don't want this to happen again!"

"And I didn't tell you because I love you and I didn't want you to worry needlessly!" She slammed her cup down on the counter, spilling a little of her tea and stormed into the living room in a huff.

"Don't walk away from me!"

"I don't want to fight, House. Just go before we both say something we'll regret." Her eyes were cast down at the floor and she refused to look at him. "Please, Greg," she said softly as she opened the door. "I'll see you at work on Monday."

"Fine. Whatever. I hope you know what you're doing."

***

"Did you two kiss and make-up?" Wilson asked his friend as soon as House entered the lobby. It was almost as if Wilson were waiting for him.

"Don't you have some sick dying kids to see? My love life, or lack thereof, is hardly worthy of your time."

"So that would be a no, then?" Wilson called after him. When he didn't get a response, he went looking for Cameron. Those two needed some kind of an intervention.

He found her in the clinic chatting to Cuddy. She didn't look upset and he took that as a good sign.

Cuddy glanced over at him and gave him a weak smile. Cameron looked as well and smiled at him.

Figuring it was safe, he went over to the two women. "Morning, Wilson," Cuddy said with a smile before excusing herself back to the office.

"Wilson," Cameron sighed, "I don't want to talk about House. So if that's what you came in here for, then I'm sorry but I'm not going there."

"You're looking well, all things considering."

"Thanks. I feel fine. I'm just tired."

"You kept your bed, I hope."

"Yeah I did. I just.."

"Got used to sleeping in House's?"

She blushed a lovely shade of pink and he grinned. "Why don't you just bury the hatchet? You want kids, he doesn't. So what? Why ruin a good relationship over it?"

"That's exactly the problem! I do want kids. What happens if I do get pregnant and he can't handle it? What if he leaves? I just..I can't even bear to think about it."

"You two need to talk about this."

"I know. And we will. I just don't know what to say to him."

"It'll come to you. You knew it was going to be challenging," Wilson pointed out. "Nothing worthwhile is easy..blah blah blah."

Cameron giggled in spite of herself. "Are you done?"

"For now."

"Good. Then let me get back to work. I'll see House later."

***

Cameron was exhausted. The doctor's lounge was too busy and all she wanted was some peace and quiet. So she headed to Diagnostics and was happy to see that House wasn't in his office for once. His chair and ottoman looked too inviting and therefore she sat herself down and within minutes she was asleep.

House, Chase and Foreman returned to see her sleeping. He turned to them and wiggled his eyebrows. "Okay kids, go home. Mommy and Daddy need private time."

The two men rolled their eyes but quickly gathered their things and left. Once they were alone, House drew the blinds and sat down on the ottoman, placing her feet on his lap. She stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"Cameron," he whispered as he reached out and touched her cheek.

"Mmm.."

"Time to go home. _Our_ home."

"What time is it?"

"Five-thirty. Come on. We'll pick up something for dinner on the way."

Cameron opened her eyes and looked at him. He seemed sad, yet he didn't look as upset as he did earlier in the day when they were avoiding each other. Rather than argue with him, she nodded and he helped her up out of the chair, she grabbed her things and they left together. All the while, Wilson was watching with approval from the other end of the hall.

* * *

_**A/N: See? Cameron's fine like I promised she would be. Some of what she went through was based on personal experience. Anyway, gonna go work on chapter 4 now. I think some make-up sex is in order, don't you? Oh yeah!**_


	4. I'm Yours

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm still hacking up a lung, although I feel ok for the most part. I had some serious writer's block but then yesterday suddenly had an idea while watching 90210. Haha. Don't ask. That's one of my guilty pleasures. Anyway, enjoy :)**_

* * *

Disclaimer: House doesn't belong to me, (unfortunately) he belongs to David Shore and Fox.

**Chapter 4**

House followed Cameron back to their apartment on his motorcycle and pulled up behind her car. It was a chilly night and he hoped the apartment wouldn't be too cold.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked her as he grabbed the cordless phone to order out.

"Whatever you want."

"Wow. And here I thought _I_ was easy."

"You are."

Taking the initiative, he ordered pizza and took a couple of beers out of the fridge. "I hate to say this but we really do need to talk," he said as he handed her a beer.

"I know."

"Are you ready to talk?"

"Yes." She sighed and waited for him to sit down before she spoke. "I'm off the pill now."  
"I know."

"So we'll have to be careful. But.."

"But.."

"Do you really not want kids? Like..if..we had an accident, would you be able to handle it?"

House looked down at his beer, fiddling with the label. "I don't want to be like my father was."

"I know, you've said. But I really don't think you would. I do have faith in you. I think you'd be a great dad. You'd teach him or her so many things. The piano, guitar..hell, I'd be willing to bet that you'd even discuss your cases."

He shrugged and the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she said as she grabbed a $20 from her purse and answered the door. She returned with the pizza and they dove in, both starving. After eating a few pieces each, they stretched out together on the couch and continued their conversation.

"I'm not saying I want a baby right now. But soon. I've always wanted to be a Mom and the older I get, the harder it will be. I know how you feel about it but really, if you don't ever want kids then…maybe you need to find yourself another girlfriend."

House was in shock. _Find another girlfriend? After all they'd been through together?_ _He was supposed to just up and kick her out because she wanted a kid?_ _No, that wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to let it happen._

"I don't want another girlfriend," he said softly as he pulled her closer. "I just want you."

"But.."

"If it happens, we'll deal with it. In the meantime, I want you to promise me one very important thing."

"What's that?"

"Any medical issues I want to know about. No matter how minor. Promise?"

She nodded in defeat and sighed. He placed soft kisses along her neck and nuzzled her. "You know what the best part about fighting is?"

"Hmm? What?"

"The make-up sex."

"Bedroom, Dr. House?"

"Actually, I thought we could start here and work our way there."

"Either way works for me," she giggled as he scraped his stubble against her cheek before kissing it. His hand slid down over her breast and gave it a little squeeze. "Mm..I love your hands," she said as she placed hers over his. "Your fingers are so long and sexy."

"And talented. Don't forget talented," he chuckled as his mouth found hers and they kissed feverishly for a few minutes before the need for air was too great.

Cameron didn't know how she could ever be without him. His kisses, his warmth and the way he made love to her were like nothing she'd experienced with anyone else. She knew she'd never be able to be with another man without comparing him to House.

"Come on," he whispered as he got up and extended his hand. "Let's go to bed."

Once in the bedroom, he pulled off her sweater, then her bra, and gently massaged her breasts with his warm hands. It felt amazing, but what made it even better was when his hot mouth fastened onto her nipple and licked in a circular pattern, making her arch her back in response.

They dropped down onto the bed and House moved on top of her, rubbing himself against her thigh.

"I missed you so much," he whispered as he moved to kiss the other breast. When he looked up at her, and she met his eyes, he knew she was listening.

"I love hearing you say that," she purred as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist and held him tightly.

His hand slid down over her leg very slowly and slipped down to the inside of her thigh, rubbing against her panties. "What do you want?" he whispered as he continued to stroke her through the fabric, his pace quickening.

"I want you to open the top drawer of your side table, get a condom, put it on and make love to me. Slowly."

House thought he was going to lose it right then and there. It always turned him on to hear her tell him what she wanted. Without hesitation, he grabbed a condom from the drawer, tore open the seal with his teeth, being careful not to rip the condom and put it on. Positioning himself between her legs, he paused as he looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, looking worried.

House shook his head and slowly pressed inside her with a long stroke. "Absolutely…nothing."

"Ohh…Greg…"

He was so deep inside he almost lost it on the first upstroke..but tried distracting himself by staring at the picture over the bed.

Cameron was way past the point of containing herself. She was quickly losing the battle with each powerful stroke that House gave her.

He felt her walls clamping down around his cock and he moved faster so he could catch up to her.

"Oh God..Allison..I'm..so..fucking..close…"

"Me too..come with me!"

"Let go..I'll be right with you…Fuck!!"

They came together so hard that he literally collapsed on her, burying his face between her neck and shoulder and slowly coming down from his euphoria. "Damn you're amazing!" he murmured against her salty, sweat covered skin. "Promise me…no more fights."

"Maybe we should have more fights if the make-up sex is this hot," she giggled as he rolled off of her and slipped the condom off carefully.

"Baby, our sex is always hot. It's the emotions behind it that make it what it is."

"You have a point."

* * *

_A few months later…_

House and Cameron's relationship was going perfectly. They hadn't had any fights or even very many disagreements and when they did, they never went to bed angry. House's birthday was coming up in a few days and he'd be turning 48. It amazed Cameron sometimes. Sure, he acted a lot younger than he was, but when it was just them, and he was making love to her, those intense blue eyes staring into her soul, he didn't seem young at all.

She didn't have anything special planned since House told her he stopped celebrating birthdays years ago but she still wanted to do something, even if it was just a simple thing like taking him out for a steak dinner.

While she was pondering, her phone vibrated, letting her know she had a text.

_What r u wearing??_

_A lab coat._

_Is that it??_

_No, I'm wearing some sexy red lingerie under it too_

_Meet me at the bar down on the corner at 6. I need a stiff drink._

_Ok. I love u!_

_I love u 2  
_

Cameron flipped her phone shut and smiled to herself. Cuddy somehow managed to get House to attend the department head meeting which was taking all afternoon. At five-thirty she packed up her stuff and headed to the bar to have a drink before he arrived. It had been a long day since she didn't have a case, but at least her clinic hours for the week were done.

She arrived at the place and took a seat at the bar where they usually sat when they came in together. Being regulars meant their drinks were usually ready by the time they even made it to their bar stools. But not that day. Someone new was working behind the bar and Cameron wasn't getting good vibes.

"What'll ya have?" The lady bartender asked her, somewhat roughly. It reminded Cameron of a gin joint.

"Cosmo, please."

"That'll be five bucks."

"We have a tab."

The woman looked at Cameron like she was on crack. Then looked around. "We? Who's we? You and your imaginary friend?"

"It's under Greg House. And he's anything but imaginary."

"Whatever, girl. It's still five bucks."

With an annoyed sigh, Cameron fished a five dollar bill from her purse and slammed it on the bar just as the door opened.

"Wow! Now there's a tall glass of water," the woman said quietly. Cameron didn't even have to turn her head to know that it was House. But she did, and grinned at him. He gave her a 10,000 kilowatt smile of his own and made his way over. Quickly.

Feeling the intense need to mark her territory, Cameron slid her hands up his chest, grabbed the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. He didn't protest, and returned the kiss with plenty of tongue before they breathlessly broke apart. Then he glanced at the bar and saw the five dollar bill.

"What's that for?"

"She didn't believe _we_ have a tab."

House glared at the woman as he gave the bill back to Cameron. "It's under Dr. Greg House," he said sternly, completely unimpressed.

"Absolutely, Dr. House," she said sweetly before turning away to get his drink.

"You know her?" Cameron asked him in a harsh whisper.

He simply shrugged. "I've only seen her once before. Her name is Kat or Kathy or something."

"Can we go sit somewhere else?"

"Lead the way, sweetie."

Cameron got up and walked across the room as the bartender handed House his drink. "A little young for you, isn't she, Doctor?"

He just glared at her and walked away, joining Cameron at a booth near the back. "What the hell was that?" He asked her as he reached for her hands across the table.

"I have no clue. I told her we have a tab and she didn't believe me. And when you came in, she looked at you like you were an item on the menu."

"_Your_ menu, I hope," he leered at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Only if you're in the dessert section," she grinned, rubbing her thumb along his knuckles.

"Perhaps we should stop at the store and pick up some whip cream on the way home?"

"Mmm," Cameron sighed as she sipped her Cosmo. "We already have some."

"Then drink up, and we'll get out of here," he said quietly as he downed his Scotch in a couple of gulps.

"How was the meeting?"

"Boring as fuck."

"Wow," she giggled, "that's..pretty boring."

"Yeah. I don't know why Cuddy insisted I be there. It's not like I had anything to contribute."

"She just wants to keep you on a tight leash when the boss man is around. God forbid he question her authority. If she can't get one of her biggest assets to a simple meeting, that doesn't look good."

House nodded. Cameron was right. As usual. Breaking the comfortable silence, he nodded. "Ready to go?"

"Definitely."

Kat watched them leave, saw House's arm wrap protectively around the girl's waist and scowled. She didn't like Cameron. House was the kind of guy Kat had been looking for and she knew that she had just as much a chance as that young thing. Because when it came down to it, Kat was all woman, House was all man. They were a perfect match. She would see to it.

* * *

A/N: Ooooo...there's thunder in them thar hills hahaha. Lemme know how you're liking it so far and I'm open to suggestions on where to take this. I have a few ideas, but I'll give credit if I use any of yours *grin* Luv ya!


	5. When You Were Young

_**A/N: So I was lying in bed this morning trying to think of things I could do to this story and I got thinking about past story lines from **_**Days of Our Lives**_** when I used to watch it in the early 90s. So this story might take some interesting turns. I'm the author..I can do what I like haha. I will promise that nobody will die or get seriously injured in the process. **_

_**Oh, and some of you said you wanted whip cream sex. So here it is. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Disclaimer: House doesn't belong to me. If he did, Cameron would be having his babies right about now!

**Chapter 5**

Cameron was starving. She was starving when she went to the bar, but due to the events that transpired, she lost her appetite. However, it was back with a vengeance and if she didn't eat something soon, she was going to go crazy. As she rummaged in the fridge for something, House stood behind her and reached for the can of whipped cream. "Mmm…dessert."

"I think there's still some ice cream," she said as she opened the freezer door and found it. "Oh look, chocolate chip mint. I thought we were out of this."

House grinned sheepishly. "I bought some the other day on the way home. Can't have my best girl without her favorite ice cream, can I?" he murmured as he kissed her neck and made her giggle. She turned around and he backed her up against the fridge as he continued to kiss the sweet spot behind her ear, making her crazy.

"Nope. That won't..do…oh God I love it when you do that!"

House took the ice cream from her hands and placed it on the counter next to the can of whip cream and went back to kissing her, his tongue demanding entrance as his hands began unbuttoning her blouse. Her hands frantically began working at the buttons on his shirt and he shrugged it off just as she did the same. Next came his T-shirt, then her bra. Their kisses were turning more and more feverish, and her lips were swollen. Grabbing the whip cream, she flipped off the cap and squirted some onto his nipple before slowly licking it off, lapping it up with her tongue.

House staggered back against the island in the middle of the kitchen and groaned as she did the same to his other nipple.

"Gimme that," he said playfully as he took the can from her and very liberally covered each breast entirely with whipped cream. "Now that's what I call dessert."

"If you want dessert, you have to work for it," she giggled and ran out of the kitchen. He quickly put the ice cream back in the freezer so it wouldn't melt and chased her down the hall to their bedroom. He could move pretty fast when he wanted to and when he arrived at the doorway, he stopped. She was lying on the bed, completely naked except for the whipped cream bra he made just moments ago.

"You're missing something," he said, a little breathless.

"What's that?"

"The bottom half of your whip cream bikini. Shall I?"

"Only if you're going to remove it."

"I'll get there eventually," he grinned as he unzipped his jeans, kicked off his shoes and stripped down. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he shook the can and covered her trimmed blonde curls entirely.

Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes at the sensation of the air from the can being sprayed on her sensitive parts.

"_Now_ it's a bikini. If we had cherries then I could top it off but..maybe next time."

"This stuff is getting cold on me," she shuddered. He wasn't sure if it was because she was actually cold, or because she was horny. It could've been a bit of both. He surprised her by climbing on top of her and squishing himself against her body, getting the whip cream all over himself in the process. But that only began the erotic foreplay that could only come when whip cream is involved.

Nestled between her legs, House's tongue eagerly and hungrily lapped up whatever was left on her skin. Starting with her breasts, he cleaned them off and began making his way down her body, following the trail of white cream across her stomach.

Meanwhile, Cameron had propped herself up on her elbows and watched him with interest. His chest was covered with a thin layer of the stuff and she longed to lick it off him. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his tongue swipe at the cream between her legs and she fell back against the pillows with a sigh.

"Oh God…that's so good.."

"You're what's so good," he murmured between licks. "The Cool Whip isn't bad either," he smirked. The whip cream was starting to melt a little and he took one long lick before it dripped lower onto the sheet. This sent Cameron into a frenzy of moans that excited the hell out of him. He brought his hand between her legs and teased her entrance before slipping his finger inside. She was hot and wet and it was all he could do to contain himself.

"Oh God, House..more.."

He inserted another finger and curled them both as he lapped at her swollen clit, bringing her to an explosive orgasm.

He stretched out next to her on the bed and they held each other for awhile. Cameron played with the hair on his chest and noticed it was a little bit sticky.

"You're all sticky," she giggled as she suddenly climbed on top of him and began licking each of his nipples.

"Gonna rectify that?"

"I might. A shower might be better but I think you'd prefer a signature Cameron tongue bath."

"Oh baby..you read my mind. Carry on." House groaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the blissful senstions of Cameron's tongue all over his body. When he felt her hand close around the base of his cock, he bucked his hips. "Oh God..yessss," he hissed as he glanced down to watch her in action. There was nothing sexier, in his opinion, than the way she made eye contact with him while his cock was in her mouth.

House was close, and he knew that he wanted to be inside of her when he came. Giving her a tap on the chin, she released him from her mouth and moved slowly back up his body.

"As amazing as that was, I want to be inside of you. Now."

"Mmm," she groaned as she straddled him once more and slowly lowered herself onto him.

"You're so wet," he moaned as she began to move up and down. He put his hands on her hips as he bucked up against her, meeting each thrust with extra strength.

"I'm so close…oh God…"

"Come on, Allison…fuck me..harder…"

The way he said those words made her thrust against him, hitting her G-spot in such a way that she exploded while screaming his name.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned as he came with her. He was overcome with emotion as she stretched luxuriously next to him and rested her head on his chest. Within minutes they were both asleep, completely oblivious that they forgot one very important detail.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, House," Wilson said as he tossed a wrapped gift on his friend's desk.

"Why Wilson, I didn't know you cared," House said dryly as he picked up the gift and eyed it suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Why don't you open it?"

House tore the plastic bow off the top and the paper. Inside was a new game for his Nintendo DS. One that he'd had his eye on. "Hey, cool! Thanks."

"You're welcome. So what did Cameron get you?"

"Nothing yet," House grinned. "Sex in the workplace is kind of frowned upon."

"Riiight."

"Hey, you know that bar down the street?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"There's a new bartender. And I don't know. There's something about her. Something not quite..right."

"What's she like?"

"Well, she's a bitch..but it's not just that. Cameron and I met up there for a drink last week and she looked at me like she wanted to eat me alive and treated Cameron like shit. So we got the hell out of there. But I keep seeing her around. At the store, at the diner across the street. It's creepy. Almost like.."

"She's stalking you?" Wilson provided.

"God I hope not. I don't need this crap right now. I have enough to deal with."

"Like?"

"Last week..Cameron and I kind of got lost in the heat of the moment and.."

"Didn't use protection?"

House looked at the floor and shook his head. "I didn't say anything to her at the time. And it obviously wasn't the first thing on her mind when she climbed on top and..."

Wilson covered his ears with his hands. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU." House rolled his eyes and Wilson chuckled. "What happens if she is pregnant. I thought you didn't want kids."

"I didn't. But the more I think about it, the less it scares me. Maybe I can do this, maybe.."

"Cameron at three O'Clock," Wilson muttered.

House stopped talking the moment Cameron entered the room and he gave her a nod. "What's up?"

"Just wondering what time you wanted to go out. I got reservations at our favorite place for 7."

"We'll get out of here no later than 5:30," he assured her.

"Great. I have to go back down to the clinic and finish up. I'll be back here in time to go."

"Good," he smiled as he pulled her close for a quick kiss and the two men watched her walk away.

"You are a very lucky son of a bitch, you know that, right?"

"Yep."

Wilson patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't screw this up. And if you have to, find a new bar to go to."

House checked his watch and went to watch General Hospital in Coma Guy's room before he finished his day in the clinic. It was nearing five when he went into exam room two to see his final patient. He was not prepared to see Kat sitting on the exam table.

"What are you doing here?"

She held up a hand with a bloody towel. "I cut myself on a broken bottle."

"Well if you're looking for any kind of sympathy, you picked the wrong doctor. I'll go get someone else."

"No," she called out. "I want you to do it."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He could do one of two things. Fix her up and get the hell out of there, or find out why she was stalking him. He decided to kill two birds with one stone and do both.

"Fine. Let me see." He sat down on the stool with wheels and moved closer to the table, making it higher. The cut was pretty deep, and would definitely need stitches so he went to the cabinet, got the necessary supplies and went to work.

"So why are you really here? Princeton General is just as close."

"I wanted to see the Great Gregory House in action."

"If you wanted to really see me in action you should have had a heart attack. I'm killer with the paddles."

"Paddles…" she said, like she was thinking of osmething else, "should I be calling you _Master_ House?"

House rolled his eyes in sheer annoyance. "Not quite. So what's the story? You saw me across a crowded bar and decided you had to have me for yourself?"

She nodded, pretending to look sheepish. "Something like that."

"Well, treating my girlfriend like crap didn't exactly get you in my good books."

"Is she really your girlfriend?"

House simply nodded as he continued stitching her up. "How long?"

"Long enough to comfortably call her my girlfriend. So back off..what did you say your name was?"

"Kat. I'm surprised you don't remember me."

"Should I?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

He studied her face for a minute. Nothing was familiar. "We went to the same high school, Greg."

"Really," he said, in utter disbelief. The woman was definitely a looker. He found it hard to believe that he wouldn't remember her face.

"We were in Chem 12 together."

He thought hard about this. It was a class he aced, and also skipped because he found it remarkably easy. "Don't remember."

"Well you were a jock. I wouldn't expect you to remember me."

"Why, were you an ugly kid?"

"My mom called me a late-bloomer."

"Must've been _really_ late."

"Yeah yeah. You were a handsome blue-eyed jock who got any pretty girl you wanted. I was a geek whom guys avoided like the plague."

"You must've been. There," he said as he put some gauze over the cut and secured it. "Come back in a week or so and get the stitches removed. And if there's any infection, come in immediately."

"Okay. Will you be here then?"

"Not if I can help it," he muttered under his breath as he made a few notes in her file and got up to leave.

"It is too bad you're not single, Greg. We could've had a great time."

He looked back at her, annoyed with her persistence. "Back off, Kat. I don't know you, I don't care to know you and I'm sure as hell going to keep my distance from you. Now I know why guys avoided you. You're definitely giving me the creeps. Do me a favor and go to Princeton General next time."

His masculine scent when he stood next to her was intoxicating and she closed her eyes, completely tuning out what he was saying. She had no intention of leaving him alone. The fact remained that they had a history. Even if he was too drunk to remember. Kat would make him remember her no matter what it took.

At the end of the day, she sat across the street watching as House and Cameron exited the hospital together. They both carried helmets and she was wearing the leather jacket he bought her a couple of months earlier.

"You look sexy in that jacket, did I ever tell you that?"

"Only every time I put it on," Cameron giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He had an odd feeling that he was being watched. He let his eyes wander as Cameron hugged him back and that's when he spotted Kat. Sitting on a bench at the park across the street. Of course she had to pick _his_ bench. He looked down at Cameron and they kissed, deeply. His hand buried deep in her hair, massaging the back of her neck as his other hand slid down her back and over her ass.

"Let's get out of here. I believe you promised me a steak dinner."

Cameron grinned up at him, her lips pink and swollen from their kiss. "I did. Let's go."

She climbed on after him, wrapped her arms securely around his waist and they were off without so much as a backward glance from House. Kat knew he saw her, and a wicked grin crossed her face.

* * *

_**A/N: Did I mention I love cliffhangers? haha. Fun times ahead! Again, I'm open to suggestions and thanks to those who have favorited/reviewed this story so far. You guys rock!**_


	6. Crazy Bitch

_**A/N: Thanks for the feedback! I love opening my inbox and seeing it. I just wanna SQUEEEE ;) Hope this chapter isn't too out there. I tried a couple of different things before finally deciding. **_

* * *

Disclaimer: House doesn't belong to me, (unfortunately) he belongs to David Shore and Fox.

**Chapter 6**

The lights were dim, and the candles on the table set the scene for what would surely be a romantic evening. House and Cameron had finished dinner, and waited for their cherries jubilee to arrive.

"So what did you get me for my birthday?" he said quietly as he reached for her hand across the table.

She looked coyly back at him. "What makes you think I got you something?"

"Because you did last year. And the year before that."

"Damn you're good," she giggled. "You'll see it when we get home."

"Aww I hate waiting for surprises," he pouted as their dessert arrived.

"I'll make it worth your while."

House took a forkful of cherries and very erotically fed them to her, letting some of the juice dribble onto her lips. "C'mere."

They leaned across the table towards each other and kissed. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and Cameron moaned into his mouth.

"Let's eat and get outta here. I want to unwrap my present when we get home."

They finished dessert, Cameron insisted on paying the bill, and they left. When they got home, something was sitting on the doorstep.

"What's that?" Cameron asked him as she took her helmet off and gave her head a shake.

"I don't know." House bent over and scooped it up. It was a large box with a bow and a card on it. It was addressed to him. "Let's go inside."

Cameron was worried. The color had all but drained from his face when they went inside and he put the box on the table like it was poison.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Is this the present you mentioned earlier?" he asked.

"No. I wouldn't leave it on the top step like that."

"Then you open it," he said to her.

"Fine."

She tossed him the card and took the lid off the box. Inside was what looked to be a button-down shirt. Similar to what House always wore "What the…" she laughed. But she stopped laughing when she saw the look on his face. He was leaning against the bookshelf looking like he was going to be sick.

It was like a flood of memories crashing over him like a tidal wave. Sort of like when he got his memory back months before. It was so overwhelming that he had to sit down.

"Are you okay?"

"No..I'm not okay. I'm going to lie down for awhile."

She watched him limp slowly down to the hall and looked at the card he'd dropped. There was a handwritten message: **_December 10, 1977. Homecoming. Remember me now?_** Cameron sat down on the chair that House recently occupied and her mind started spinning. That was a long time ago. She would've only been a toddler back then. That's when it really hit her how much difference in their ages there was.

She walked down the hall and saw him lying on the bed with an arm flung across his eyes. She wasn't sure if he was asleep or not, but she left him alone.

* * *

"_So what're we doin' tonight, guys?" House called out to his friends as he caught up with them._

_His friend Brian, and his other friend Jeremy were his best friends and the three of them were partners in crime._

"_Homecoming party at my house," Brian called out eagerly. "Big brother got us a couple of kegs."_

"_Niiiiice! I'm there, man."_

_As they walked along, House spotted Kathryn Boyd walking in their direction._

"_Here comes trouble."_

_Brian and Jeremy made howling dog sounds as she went past and she glared at them but not House. _

"_Party tonight," Brian called out to her. "Bring your other poodle friends."_

_She stopped and stared at him. "You're inviting me to a party?"_

"_Sure. It's homecoming. Gotta celebrate."_

_She looked at House. "Are you coming?"_

_He simply shrugged. "I'll be there."_

"_Then maybe I will too then. Cya, Greg."_

_When she was out of earshot, the guys started laughing. "Are you gonna be fucking that later?"_

"_Please. She probably has more diseases than the Center for Disease Control itself. No thanks."_

"_So use a rubber, dude. She obviously wants you."_

_"Big problem. I don't want her. I mean look at her. I've seen bigger tits on Mr. Snow in woodshop."_

_The three of them laughed as they carried on to their next class._

_* * *_

_The party was jumping. Brian's basement was huge, equipped with a pool table, bar, darts, and an arcade Space Invaders video game. House was already drunk, having had at least several glasses of beer. He was shooting pool with one of the guys when Kathryn and her two friends walked in. _

"_Boys, the entertainment has arrived," Jeremy whispered between them as he poured some beer and handed one to each of the girls._

"_Why are we the only girls here?" Kathryn inquired as she drank her beer._

"_Because you're special and every party needs beautiful women."_

"_Is Greg House here?"_

"_He's playing pool."_

_Kathryn downed her beer and got herself another before approaching him. He looked amazing as usual. His tight black T-shirt hugged his chest and showed off his muscular upper body and his jeans made his ass just begging to be squeezed. She didn't know how she resisted, but she did._

"_Hi Greg."_

_He barely glanced at her as he took a shot. "Hi. I didn't think you'd show up."_

"_How could I resist?"_

_Jeremy came up behind Kathryn and put his hands on her hips. "Hey beautiful. Wanna dance?"_

"_Sure. That is, if Greg doesn't mind."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."_

_He watched out of the corner of his eye as Jeremy and Kathryn danced to "Don't Leave Me This Way." He knew she was casting glances at him to see if he was watching but he was too quick for her. Of course, when Jeremy started putting the moves on her, he noticed. Jeremy was drunk, and she was looking quite tipsy herself. He wasn't sure how many drinks she'd had but she was acting like she drank the whole keg from the way they were all over each other. Finally, she broke free of him and basically fell into House's arms._

"_You're so cute," she drawled as he tried to hold her up. Jeremy made his way back over to her and grabbed her hand. "Where're you goin' babe?" _

_House looked away as they kissed sloppily and he lowered her onto the pool table._

"_Hey Jer…get a room," he groaned. "You're messing up my game."_

_He didn't really notice the way Kathryn was trying to get up, being pinned underneath Jeremy. He took a look around the room and didn't see the other two girls she came with. They obviously had their own agendas and were hooking up somewhere else._

"_Why don't you guys go outside for a smoke?" Jeremy snapped, still holding her down. House made eye contact with her. She looked scared._

"_Hey, I think you'd better let her up."_

"_Nah she wants it," Jeremy laughed as he cupped her cheek in his hand, rather roughly._

"_Doesn't look like she wants it."_

"_Oh yeah..she wants it," another guy called out as he moved past Greg and held her arms down over her head. "Don't you, Kat?"_

"_It's Kathryn!" she hissed at him, before spitting in the guy's face. That pissed Jeremy off and he slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. _

"_You shouldn't have done that, you little bitch."_

_"Hey..guys.." House interjected, not liking what was going to happen. He'd only known Jeremy for a year, but he had never seen that side of him before. He could tolerate many things, but hitting women was not one of them. He'd seen his father hit his mom on occasion and it made him sick. "Get off of her, Jer."_

"_You should be holding her down, not me. You're the one she wants."_

"_I don't want her. Now get off."_

"_Oh I will," Jeremy laughed as he groped her with his free hand._

"_That's enough!" House pushed the other guy aside so Kat got her hands free and she kicked Jeremy in the nuts as soon as she got the chance. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room. "I'll walk you home."_

_They walked along for a few minutes as she examined her cheek. It was swollen, her blouse was also ripped and buttons were missing._

_He noticed this and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Here," he said, handing it to her to put on. "Keep it."_

_She bit her lip like she was going to cry, but managed to contain herself. _

"_Thanks Greg. If you hadn't been there.."_

_He held up his hand to stop her. "Let's not think about it." They walked a few more blocks and he saw her to her door. "Put some ice on that cheek as soon as you get in."_

"_I will." Then she stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the cheek. "You're a good guy, Greg."_

_He watched her go inside and then walked home. Moisture from her lips still on his cheek, and he wiped it off._

* * *

House woke up with a start in a cold sweat. "Oh Jesus."

Cameron woke up as well and propped herself against the pillows. "Greg? What's wrong?"

"I know who she is. My God..how could I have forgotten?" he whispered to himself as he covered his face with his hands.

"Who?"

"Kat! She sent me the shirt. It was my shirt. I gave it to her…thirty years ago."

"Why did you give it to her?"

House told her all about the dream he had and it left Cameron with just as many questions as he had. "If you didn't do anything bad to her, why is she stalking you?"

"I don't know."

"She still likes you. This is creepy, Greg."

He looked at her and saw her shiver. "I know," he said, pulling her into his arms. "That's why you don't go anywhere alone, got it?"

"Why? Is she dangerous?"

"I don't know. But I don't trust her as far as I can throw her."

House looked into Cameron's eyes and saw that she looked scared. "It'll be okay, Allison," he said softly as he stroked her hair. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"If I suddenly go missing, don't wait. Call the police."

That set her off and she started crying. Harsh sobs that wracked her whole body. "Hey, shh," he whispered. "Everything will be fine. I promise. I'm not going to let some psycho bitch stalker get the best of us. Think about all the stuff we've been through already. This is just another hurdle we have to jump over. We'll just have to be a little more careful."

She was still sobbing, but not as hard and he could tell she was calming down. He realized he was going to have to pull out all the stops. No snark.

"Look at me," he whispered, tilting her chin up so she was looking into his bright blue eyes. It seemed to have a calming effect on her. "I love you, Allison. Everything will be fine."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him until he coughed for air. "Lie down," he told her as he turned off the lamp next to the bed and stretched out with her. Feeling that she needed to be held more than the need to be made love to, that's what he did. His hand rubbed up and down her back until her breathing slowed and she fell into a deep sleep. "The things you do to me, Allison Cameron," he whispered softly as he too fell asleep.

* * *

It had been a few weeks and there was no sign of Kat or her lunacy. Of course that didn't stop House from being a little over-protective of Cameron. He had a bad feeling that it was just the calm before the storm. He refused to let his guard down even when he was safe at home.

"Why don't we just get a restraining order?" Cameron asked him one evening as they finished dinner.

"What for? She hasn't done anything except send me a shirt. They'd laugh me out of the police station."

She got up to clear the dishes. "Well if she hasn't done anything by now, she's probably moved on to someone else."

"Let's not hold our breath."

"What did you do to make her so infatuated with you anyway? Besides simply looking at her with your big blue eyes," she said dreamily before giggling.

House was amused. "Is that what did it for you?"

"Among other things," she grinned.

"What other things would those be, Dr. Cameron?"

"Oh no..I'm not going to inflate your ego tonight, Dr. House."

"But you're so good at it."

Cameron put some things in the fridge and stood up. She suddenly felt light headed and then a wave of nausea overtook her. She barely made it to the bathroom in time to expel her dinner.

"Ughh," she groaned as she collapsed on the floor next to the toilet just as House stood in the doorway.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I stood up too fast and then I was sick."

House offered her his hand to help her up and they went into the bedroom where he checked her pulse. "It's a little fast. Lie down for awhile."

"It's probably nothing."

"Probably. But better to err on the side of caution." He glanced at the calendar on the wall and noticed something. "You're late, aren't you?"

"Late for what?"

"Your period. You haven't circled the date it arrived yet."

Cameron glanced at it and winced. "Oh..yeah."

"How long?"

"A few days."

House was shocked. "You're a few days late and you didn't tell me?"

"Oh please. With all this Kat stress I'll be surprised if it comes at all. Don't get your boxers in a twist."

"Fine, but tomorrow you're giving a urine sample. You shouldn't have even had the wine with dinner."

"Yeah right. It's not like it would do any damage this early if I am pregnant. And I only had one or two glasses."

"Still as I said.."

"Yeah yeah I know. Just relax, Greg. I think I know my own body a little better than you do," she snapped.

"Oh, I dunno about that," he said softly as he ran his hand across her stomach. "I know all about how your body works. About what happens when I touch you like..this…or..like that.."

Cameron settled back against the pillows and allowed House to touch and caress her. "Mm..you always know how to make everything all better.."

House smiled back at her.

"What if I am pregnant?"

"Then you are."

"You'll still respect me in the morning?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him, making him chuckle.

"I respect you now."

* * *

_**A/N: Not the cliffhanger I originally had in mind..but it works.**_


	7. Whatever, House!

_**A/N: This is a short chapter because I felt it was a good place to end it. I don't like making you guys wait any longer than usual :) Thanks to Shootingstar7123 for helping me toss ideas around :)**_

**Warning:** There is some language in this chapter. But hell, we're all adults here :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm bored doing these. You all know I don't own any of this.

**Chapter 7**

"Just do it, already!" House groaned as he handed the specimen cup to Cameron when they went to the clinic.

"Why do I have to do it here? Why can't I just pee on a stick at home? It's the same damn thing!"

"We're here now. What difference does it make?"

"Because if I am pregnant I don't want the entire hospital knowing about it!"

"Nobody will know about it if I do the results myself in the lab!"

She had to admit he had her there and she sighed in defeat. "Fine," she huffed, taking the bottle from him and storming to the public washroom.

"What was that about?" Wilson inquired, seeing and hearing the commotion from the lobby.

"Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing."

House looked frustrated. "Don't you have some cute bald kid to check up on?"

Wilson threw his hands up in despair as he wandered off. "Whatever, House."

Cameron returned and discreetly handed the specimen container to House, who wrinkled his nose. "I hope you wiped it off first. Blek."

"Whatever, House," she groaned as she walked off.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?" he muttered as he headed up to the maternity ward to run the test.

"Dr. House, you're the last person I expected to see up here," Dr. Sylvius said with a smile.

He simply smirked at her and shoved the bottle into her hand. "I need you to test this."

"You know where the dip sticks are."

"But you're so good at it," he smiled, genuinely, making her knees weak.

"Fine. Who's it for?"

He looked around and winked. "It's mine."

She rolled her eyes and walked away. "Whatever, House. Come back in an hour."

"That's three," he muttered to himself as he left the ward. It was getting on to be lunchtime so he decided to duck out and hit the Burger King across the street.

"What's him," Kat whispered to her friend as they watched from a distance.

"He's a cripple!"

"So?"

"What do you want him for?"

"I just do, Jake. Now go!" She said, pushing the guy towards the restaurant.

He went in and got in line behind House. It wasn't very busy and he waited until he got his order and began to head outside.

House felt the sting of the syringe as he walked past his predator but ignored it, thinking it was simply a bug bite, but by the time he reached the sidewalk, his body felt heavy. Like lead. He glanced around but didn't see anyone.

"Nighty-night, cripple," Jake whispered in his ear behind him as he caught House before he crumpled to the ground.

* * *

Dr. Sylvius walked into the Diagnostics office and Cameron was sorting the mail. "Can I help you, Dr. Sylvius?"

"I'm looking for Dr. House."

"He's not back from lunch yet." Cameron looked at her watch and frowned. It was after 2 p.m. "Can I help you?"

Dr. Sylvius handed her a report. "The results of the urine test he charmed me into doing. Congratulations. He's pregnant," she grinned at Cameron knowingly as she turned around and walked out.

Cameron didn't know whether to be worried or elated. It was a combination of both. _Where the hell was House?_

She stared at the test results and smiled. _I'm pregnant! House and I made a baby together!_ She did the math and figured it had to be back when that whole thing with Kat happened. It hadn't yet occurred to her that Kat was the reason House was missing.

* * *

"Greg…wake up," Kat's voice sounded like nails on a chalk board and House winced at the sound.

"Stop talking. Do the world a favor," he mumbled.

"Now that's not nice. You should be thankful."

"Thankful for what?"

"That I didn't hurt your precious girlfriend."

"You fucking better not!" he snapped, opening his eyes and adjusting to the dimly lit room. He tried to move but quickly discovered that he was restrained. "What the hell..you tied me down? I'm a cripple for chrissake! Where do you think I'm going to go?"

"It's just a precaution. Are they too tight?"

"Well other than my ankles losing circulation, I'd say they could be loosened a couple of notches, yeah."

Kat carefully loosened the straps and House felt the tingle return to his feet and hands. "Who did this anyway?"

"My friend Jake."

"Friend huh? Is this the same friend who injected me with God knows what?"

She nodded.

"So what do you want?"

"You."

"Me? Just like that?"

"Yep. Well..that's not all I want..but.."

"What else."

"A baby."

His first thought flew to Cameron and how she could be pregnant. She'd probably have the results in her hands by now.

"What time is it?" He asked her.

"Why?"

"What the fuck time is it?" he shouted, startling her.

"A little after ten."

Relief washed over him at the knowledge that Cameron would be sending out the search party. That is, of course, assuming she did what he told her and called the police as soon as she realized he was missing.

"So..what? You're just going to keep me here until I give you what you want?"

She nodded. "Pretty much."

"Why me?"

"I've always wanted you. Ever since I first saw you in the high school cafeteria."

"I was a jerk even then."

"I didn't care about that. It was your big blue eyes and amazing upper body that got my attention. I can see you haven't changed that much. In fact you look even better now. You've aged well, Greg."

"Stop trying to butter me up," he growled. "It won't help you. I'm not going to do anything with you. So you might as well kill me now."

"I'll give you time to think it over. Are you hungry? I've got pizza."

"Are you going to let my hands free or do I have to be fed?"

Kat smirked. "I'll let your hands free. But that's it."

"That's big of you."

She went away and he discovered his phone and his wallet were missing. "Fuck!"

"Looking for your phone to call your girlfriend?" She smirked again as she returned moments later with a pizza box.

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"She'll get over it. If you're as stubborn as I think you are, by the time you do get out of here, she'll have moved on to someone else. Someone of the Australian persuasion perhaps."

House's jaw clenched. "Don't talk about her like that. You don't know her. Fuck, if you even _think_ about doing _anything_ to her.."

"Take it easy."

"No! If I find out that you've done anything to her, I'll kill you myself and make it look like an accident. I'm warning you.."

"Oh relax. I'm not going to do anything. Providing you cooperate."

He sighed, still clenched. He seriously hoped Wilson was on top of things. Or things would start to get very bad.

* * *

"Allison, you have to calm down," Wilson assured her as he gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "The police are doing all they can.."

Her head shot up and she glared at him. "Bullshit! They're not doing anything! I reported him missing five hours ago and they basically laughed at me and told me to let him know when he comes home. Apparently 2 hours isn't nearly long enough for a grown man to be considered missing. They're sitting around the lounge eating their donuts watching cartoons and Greg is probably..oh God..what if he..what if he's…"

"Stop it right now! They'll find him."

"It's been hours! Where could he be? Where did he go for lunch?"

"No idea. Sometimes he goes to the Burger King across the street. Maybe someone saw him."

Cameron got up and picked up her jacket. "Let's go."

"Now? It's past midnight? They're closed."

"Fuck!" She groaned as she flopped back on the couch and cried. Wilson never felt so helpless in his life as he watched his best friend's girlfriend fall apart.

"I'm going to give you a sedative."

Her eyes sprung open and she sat up. "No. I'll be fine."

"You're not fine. You need to sleep."

"I don't want anything."

"Why not? It'll help you relax and.."

She glared at him and he took a step back. "I don't want anything."

He stared at her for a minute and then a faint smile crossed his lips. "Are you pregnant, Allison?"

She gave him a weak smile and a nod. Then she frowned. "And I can't even enjoy that! Greg and I should be in bed celebrating right now!"

"You need to calm down. If not for you then.."

"I know all that! I just don't know what to do or what to think. He could be dead for all we know. My God. What am I going to do without him?"

Wilson returned to sit next to Cameron and continued to rub her back as she cried, wishing there was something more he could do for her, and wondering where the hell House was. Something was very wrong and he knew he had to do something to move things along. And fast. If the police weren't going to help him, then he'd have to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

_**A/N: Oooo sounds like trouble, kids! I thought this was a good place to end this chapter..leave you on the edge of your seats. I promise I'll work on chapter 8 first thing tomorrow. But ohh..I love the torture. Let me know how you're liking it! The more reviews I get, the faster chapter 8 will be done. And no, it's not bribery, it's the truth. I love you guys!**_


	8. Got a Warrant?

_**A/N: I'm not sure if I'm totally happy with this chapter but I'm sure you guys will let me know if you're not haha. Please, be gentle *grin***_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

House wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he slept like the dead. Sunlight peeked through the blinds of the tiny window above and he groaned. Judging from the height of the window, he guessed he was in a basement of some kind. He was no longer restrained and there was a blanket over him.

_She's thoughtful at least._ He had to give her that. He also realized that in order to get out of there, he might just have to do what she wants. He had to see Cameron. If she was pregnant, they'd have to have a serious talk about things.

A few minutes later, she entered the room with a tray. "I hope you're not allergic to eggs or anything."

"Just to you," he scowled.

"The longer you resist me, the longer you'll be here. Why don't you just relax and give in to it?"

"Give in to what? Sorry, but if the choice came down to being killed or having sex with you, I'd rather be killed, thankyouverymuch."

Kat frowned and stood up. "You better be careful, Greg. What you wish for, you just might get."

House rolled his eyes. "Don't tease me."

* * *

Cameron and Wilson hit the Burger King at lunch the next day. She looked exhausted, like she might pass out any minute, but Wilson knew better than to say anything. They went up to the counter and asked to see the manager on duty.

"Did you see anything weird at lunch yesterday?" Wilson asked him.

"Weird how?"

"Well, did you see a guy with a cane?"

"Yeah I saw him. What's weird about that? A lot of people have canes..."

Cameron was already getting annoyed and took over. "Was he with anyone?"

The manager glared at her. "No. Are you cops?"

"No, we're his friends. He's missing."

Wilson looked around and saw a camera hanging from the ceiling. "Can we see your footage from yesterday?"

"Come back with a cop, and then no problem. But customers aren't allowed back there. Sorry."

"Fine," Wilson sighed as he led Cameron outside again. "Back to the Police Station we go."

* * *

"Come on, Greg. Just a little one?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. I'm not kissing you."

"Why not?"

"What's the point?"

"Because I know you're a good kisser."

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen you."

House laughed out loud.

"I'll bet you're amazing in bed, too."

"That's beside the point."

"Your girlfriend is very lucky."

He scowled at Kat. "I told you not to talk about her."

"Sore subject?"

"No, but she's not your concern. So stay away from her."

"I told you I would."

"Yeah, as long as I gave in to your crazy demands, blah blah blah. By the way, you don't think people are looking for me? I've been missing 24 hours. Cuddy must be tearing her hair out by now."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Oh right. Like she doesn't have dozens of other doctors."

"They're not as good as me."

"You're pretty high on yourself, aren't you?"

"When you're as good as I am, you have to be. Why don't you google me one day? I'm actually surprised, being my stalker and all, that you don't already know this."

"I don't care about your work so much."

"Gee thanks," he muttered.

She moved a little closer to him and pressed her lips against his.

He was stiff, not moving as she tried to slip her tongue into his mouth. "Kiss me, damnit!"

"No."

"Kiss me like you kiss her!"

"No."

"Son of a.." Groaning in frustration, she got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. When he heard the key in the lock, he sighed and fell back against the bed. Things had gone from bad to worse in such a short time. How the hell was he going to get out of it?

* * *

Wilson used his gift of gab to talk a pretty female cop into going with him for dinner at Burger King. Of course the stipulation being that he be allowed to view the security tape with her in the back room of the restaurant.

"No way," the manager said, shaking his head when he saw Wilson return with the pretty blonde in tow.

"You don't know who you're looking for in the footage. Neither does she," Wilson said, pointing to his "date".

"I have a warrant," the female cop, whose name was Brenda, said as she held up a folded piece of paper. "Just show us the tape from around lunch time yesterday and we'll be out of your face."

The manager rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine."

He led them to the back of the store to where the monitors were and found the required tape. "Knock yourselves out."

Brenda was very knowledgeable about security equipment and had no problem getting to the correct place in the video.

"Hold it right there," Wilson said as he pointed to the screen. "That's House."

"The guy with the cane?"

"Yep."

"Okay then let's watch and see what happens."

They watched as Jake stood in line behind him, and then followed House out.

"I've seen that guy before," she said, tapping her fingers on the table. It wasn't very good quality but they watched the camera from the parking lot in horror as Jake caught House before he hit the ground and carried him over his shoulder and out of view.

"God damnit!"

"Don't worry. I know I've seen that guys face. I'll go back to the station and look him up. He's definitely a repeat offender. Small time crap. I just can't remember his name. I'll call you when I find something."

They left the room and the manager intercepted them. "You never gave me a copy of the warrant."

"Oh, here ya go," Brenda said casually as she handed him the paper and walked off.

"Hey! This is a takeout flyer!"

"Next time ask to see the warrant first," she called out with a smirk as she dragged Wilson out of the restaurant, leaving the manager to scratch his head in confusion.

* * *

It was dark, and House was asleep. He'd taken an extra Vicodin because his usual dose of two pills wasn't helping. A slight waft of honey and almond filled his senses and he stirred. "Mm..Cameron.."

Kat was whispering as she shed her remaining clothes and crawled into House's bed. "Shh, it's late. Go back to sleep."

"I missed you so much," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

She knew he thought she was his girlfriend, and maybe it was playing dirty, but it was the only way to ensure he'd cooperate. "I want you so much, Greg."

Everything was a blur after that. Hands everywhere, lips everywhere. It was purely the most carnal and heated sex she'd had in her life.

House's head and leg were throbbing when he woke up the next morning. He was in shock when he finally opened his eyes and found that all he had on were his shirt and boxers. "What the.."

The door opened and Kat came in, looking like the cat that ate the canary. "Good morning, Greg. Sleep well?"

"Uhh..yeah. Somehow I lost my pants. You wouldn't happen to know how that happened, would you?"

"I might. Don't you remember?"

"No. Enlighten me."

She shrugged. "We fucked our brains out, to put it bluntly.

His eyes widened. Suddenly he was wide awake. "No..I wasn't..I was…dreaming about Cameron. I could even smell her hair.."

Kat just laughed. "Do you think she's the only girl in Princeton who uses honey and almond shampoo?"

"Oh God.." he groaned, feeling sick to his stomach.

"That's what you said last night," she laughed again, giving him an over-exaggerated wink.

"Get out!"

"Oh come on…"

"Get the fuck out!" He yelled, making her wince.

"Okay okay. I can see you're upset about this, but you really shouldn't be. The sex was awesome. I always knew you'd be good, but I never thought you'd be _that_ good. I should've done this years ago."

"Fuck you."

When she left, still laughing, he scowled. And then he started panicking. He very much doubted that she used a condom or any kind of protection. God only knew what diseases she had. Never mind the fact that he could've gotten her pregnant. Sure, she was almost as old as he was, but he doubted she had gone through menopause already. The chances of her becoming pregnant at her age were slim, but they were there. He didn't think things could get any worse.

* * *

Jake was picked up the next day and interrogated until he broke down and confessed to everything he did and knew about. Cameron and Wilson were called and Brenda picked them up. It was quite a scene. There was a procession of half a dozen police cars with their lights on but no sirens. They didn't want Kat to know they were coming. Parking on the street, surrounding the house, they instructed Cameron and Wilson to stay in the car.

House was asleep and Kat was doing God knows what when the doorbell rang. House heard it, and it sounded like music to his ears. He got up off his bed and tried to see out the window but it was too high. Dragging the bed across the floor, he stood on it and was able to get a better look outside. The sight of cop cars and men with guns standing nearby almost made tears come to his eyes.

Kat hesitated before opening the door. A nice looking man in a suit stood there. "Kathryn Sutherland?"

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Jim Hardy. We're looking for a missing person. Do you happen to know Dr. Gregory House?"

She looked puzzled and shook her head. "Nope."

"That's funny. A man named Jake Wood told us you do. He told us a lot of things. And we've got him singing in his own little cage."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. For instance, he told us that Dr. House is in your basement right now."

Kat laughed. "Sounds exciting. So I suppose you wanna go down there and see for yourself?"

"That would be nice, yes."

"Not without a warrant."

Hardy arched his eyebrow at her. "Interesting. You're baiting me, and yet you won't let me go down there. Sounds awfully suspicious."

"It does, huh?"

He looked behind him and two uniformed cops came into view, guns drawn. "Yes, it does. So you're telling me you don't know him? Then perhaps you'd be so good as to explain this?" One of the officers handed over House's shirt from 30 years ago, along with the note. "You sent him this, did you not?"

She was silent. Not giving into anything until she was ready.

"Now, you can let us in without a fight, or my boys here can take you down. Either way, we're searching the place. What's it going to be?"

"Let me see the warrant first."

He handed it to her and she looked it over. It was completely legit, signed by the judge an hour before.

"Well?"

She stepped aside to let him in but then made a run for the basement. The two uniformed cops chased her and one of them managed to stop her before she opened the door to the steps leading downstairs.

"Something down there you don't want us to find?" Hardy chuckled. "Or perhaps some_one_?"

While she was being cuffed and restrained by the two cops, Hardy tried the basement door to find it locked. "Where's the key?"

"Fuck you," she spat.

"Well that was uncalled for," he muttered as he took a credit card out of his wallet and unlocked the door without a problem.

The door opened and there was House, sitting on the bed looking like hell, but smiling smugly.

"About time you guys got here."

"Dr. House, I presume?" Hardy said with a smirk, earning a mutual smirk from House in return.

"Can I go now?"

Hardy gestured to the door. "After you."

Cameron struggled to get out of the cruiser when she saw House and the other officers coming down the path. Kat was cuffed and being led to another car. She stopped and stared when Cameron threw herself into House's arms and held onto him for dear life. He glared at Kat over her shoulder as she was shoved into a cruiser, then turned his attention back to Cameron.

Even though he was back in the arms of the woman he loved, the guilt he was feeling over what he had to tell her filled him with grief beyond comprehension. He tried not to let it get it him as he gently touched her face, as though he was seeing a ghost. She looked absolutely beautiful. "I love you," he whispered before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too."

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

_**A/N: Still with me, I hope? Have faith guys. Once the storm passes it will be smooth sailing. Thanks to those who are my loyal reviewers. You make my heart happy.**_


	9. Coming Clean

**_A/N: Just want to say, thanks to my loyal followers/reviewers. You guys rock!_**

**_Edit: I extended the time of the trial hearing to two weeks instead of one like I had originally. Gives me a bit more room to work with.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"I need to make a stop first," House told her once they were in the backseat of the police car on the way home. Wilson was chatting up Brenda in the front seat and wasn't paying attention to them at all.

"Where to?"

"The hospital. I need to take care of something. It won't take long. Is my bike still parked in the lot?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll meet you at home. Hey Wilson, tell your girlfriend to drop me off at PPTH."

"She's not my girlfriend," Wilson groaned, to which Brenda nudged him.

"You still owe me dinner, brown eyes," she reminded him.

"Busted!" House chanted as she pulled up in front of the hospital. He brought Cameron's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'll be home soon, I promise."

She couldn't help the worry she showed on her face. "What's wrong, Greg?" she whispered.

"We'll talk when I get home. Keep the bed warm for me."

She watched him get out of the car and limp inside. "What's with him?" Wilson inquired.

"Wish I knew."

House managed to sneak into the lab without anyone seeing him, and drew several vials of blood from himself for testing. Using a fake name, he submitted the blood work marked "urgent" and arranged to have the results sent to his office email account that he could check from home. He was almost out the door when he heard her voice.

"House! Wait!"

Cuddy walked swiftly from her office and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You're back!"

"Yep."

"Since when?"

"An hour ago. Wilson came with the cavalry."

"Where's Cameron?"

"At home. I came to pick up my bike."

She smiled up at him, almost looking relieved. "Well I'm glad you're back, and that you're safe. Have a good weekend, House."

"I will." However he knew it would be anything but.

He rode home, taking it slow. He was in no hurry to get home, to tell Cameron everything, even though he knew he owed it to her. He just hoped the lab results would be in his email box when he got home so he could find out if he was STD-free. If he was, then he was free to make love to Cameron. He didn't even know if she was officially pregnant yet. She never got the chance to tell him.

When he got home, she was curled up on the couch under a blanket reading. There was soft jazz music playing and he was sure that had it not been summer, there would've been a fire going as well. She couldn't have created a more cozy scene. It immediately relaxed him as he hung up his jacket and helmet in the closet.

"Honey, I'm home," he called out as he wrapped his arms around her neck from behind and kissed her ear. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Why don't you meet me in bed in ten minutes?"

She nodded, a small smile crossing her face.

"Sounds good."

House tore off his clothes and tossed them in the garbage. He had no intention of wearing them ever again. It kind of made him sad. The one day he got kidnapped, he was wearing his favorite concert T-shirt and jeans.

He got into the shower and stayed there much longer than necessary. In the meantime, Cameron had turned all the lights off and crawled into their bed to wait for him. He finally came out wearing just his pajama bottoms and got into bed.

Neither of them spoke until he couldn't stand the silence anymore. "So..did Jane spill the beans?"

"What?"

"Dr. Sylvius. I had her run your test. Did she give you the results?"

Cameron smiled as she remembered back to that day. "Yes."

"And?" he prodded. "What did she say?"

"She said 'congratulations, he's pregnant."

House processed that information, although he couldn't say it came as a surprise. He already suspected. "C'mere," he said softly, pulling her into his arms. As he kissed the top of her head, he stroked her back. "Are you alright with that?"

She glanced up at him. "Very. What about you, Greg? What do you feel?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm not feeling the way I thought I would feel."

"And how's that?"

"Scared and pissed off that it happened in the first place."

"Accidents happen."

"I know. And we weren't exactly being careful either." He looked down at her and managed a weak smile. "But it's done. And you're obviously thrilled."

"What makes you say that?"

"You, Allison Cameron, are glowing."

She blushed a little and nuzzled her face in his neck. It was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen her do.

"Enough about me. What about you? You've been gone for four days! I've been literally climbing the walls. I hardly ate or slept the entire time."

"But you called the police when you realized I was missing?"

"Yeah, and they laughed at me," she frowned.

"Stupid cops. How dare they laugh at my girlfriend," he growled teasingly as he pulled her closer and began nibbling on her neck. "So what did happen?"

"Wilson sweet-talked that blonde cop into being able to see the surveillance tapes at Burger King and she recognized the guy who took you. He was arrested and he basically broke down and told them everything."

"Cool."

"The way it ended was cool. What we went through to get there, not so much. So are you ever going to tell me what went on in that house?"

House looked down at her, and she could see sadness in his eyes and something else, she wasn't sure. Guilt, perhaps? Guilt over what?

"Not unless you really want to know. But I'd really rather not."

"What did you do at the hospital?"

He sighed. She was going to drag it out of him one way or another. "Drew some blood."

"Why?"

"You didn't see inside that house. Perhaps I should've given myself a tetnus shot as well."

"Was it that bad?"

"Yeah. Can we just leave it at that for now? I really don't want to relive that nightmare. At least not tonight. I need to sleep."

"Okay." She sounded disappointed but she didn't say anything else. House turned out the light and pulled the comforter over himself.

"I love you," she heard him say softly.

"I love you too."

* * *

House woke early and hobbled to the living room to get his laptop. Opening his email he found his test results. Everything was negative. He let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and snapped the computer closed. That was one less thing to worry about. Since Cameron was pregnant they didn't need to worry about condoms any longer.

Then it hit him.

_Cameron is pregnant!_ They actually made a baby together and he was actually happy about it! Something was wrong with that picture. He should be hiding under a bed somewhere. But he wasn't.

"Greg? What are you doing up?" She mumbled as she walked into the kitchen to start the coffee.

"I had to check my email."

"All clear?"

"Yep. Thank God. But when I think about it, I can't imagine anyone willingly sleeping with her so I probably over-reacted a bit but.."

"Better to err on the side of caution," she finished for him as she poured coffee into two mugs and carried his into the room.

His fingers lingered on hers a little longer as he took the mug and smiled up at her. "I told you I loved you right?"

"Not since last night," she grinned back.

"C'mere." He grabbed her free wrist and pulled her down for a long, lingering kiss. It was heating up quickly and just as he put his coffee cup down to pull her into his lap, the phone rang. "If that's Wilson, he's a dead man."

"Whatever," Cameron laughed as she sat down with her coffee and took a sip while House answered the phone.

"House….Yeah…you've gotta be kidding me?...seriously? So now what?...That sounds a little extreme…Okay fine. Thanks." He snapped his phone shut and groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Who was that?"

"The detective. Kat's out on bail. Trial hearing is in 2 weeks."

Cameron's face went white as a sheet, and for a moment. House was worried that she might pass out. He went over to where she sat and took both her hands in his. "Hey..it's going to be fine."

"No..it won't. She took you from me once…what's to stop her from trying it again? Or even killing you for that matter?"

House felt like his heart was breaking as she broke down in tears. "I'm not going to let that happen. Understand? Cameron…Allison..look at me. Look at my eyes."

She reluctantly looked up at him and they stared at each other for a minute. "I'll take care of you."

"Oh yeah? Who's going to take care of you, Greg?" She sniffed. "You were taken in the parking lot of a Burger King! In broad daylight. Just like that!" She snapped her fingers to prove her point.

"I still have no idea how that guy carried me. If I was unconscious I would surely be a dead weight."

Cameron shrugged. "So what else did the detective say?"

"That there would be plain clothed officers throughout the hospital at all times. He also mentioned something about Cuddy installing hidden cameras in the conference room and my office. So no more sex at work," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

She giggled a little and relaxed against him. "I'm glad it's the weekend."

"Why's that?"

"Because we have some serious catching up to do. You were gone four days! I had no idea what was happening to you, and you obviously won't tell me."

House sighed. He knew she was baiting him to tell her. "You don't need to know and I don't want to upset you."

Her lip quivered. "Were you tortured or something?"

"Thankfully no. Although I did wake up restrained to the bed when I first got there. She was nuts, but I have to say she was a thoughtful abductor. She did let me out of the restraints and let me have my Vicodin."

"That's big of her," Cameron said dryly.

"Yeah it surprised me. Then she started talking crazy. She told me she wanted to have my baby."

"Oh God."

"Yeah. Which of course I told her she was nuts. Then she wanted me to kiss her, which I blatently refused, but she still tried anyway. She threatened to do something to you if I didn't comply but I called her bluff and that pissed her off. A lot."

Cameron could tell she wasn't going to like what was coming next, but she steeled herself for the blow.

"Tell me," she said softly, stroking his arm gently.

He was trying to come up with the right words but he knew no matter how he told her, she wasn't going to like it. Blunt and to the point had always been his style, so he decided to go with that.

"She tricked me. In the middle of the night she crawled into my bed, smelling just like you..with the same honey and almond shampoo that you use. I had taken an extra Vicodin to sleep because I hadn't been sleeping much at all so I was pretty out of it. I thought it was you..or that I was dreaming of you..and I..we.." he lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

Cameron didn't know whether to be angry or sympathetic. Instead, she felt sick. Bile started to rise in her throat and she covered her mouth with her hand and ran to the bathroom.

House stayed behind and covered his face with his hands. _This is it. She hates me. I've officially fucked things up._

She was gone for at least five minutes before he got up to check on her. She was lying on the bed with face buried in the pillow, sobbing.

_Oh Jesus_, _I made her cry_, he thought as he tentatively approached.

"Are you okay?" he whispered softly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to be," she whimpered before turning to look at him. "Sorry I reacted that way..I didn't mean to.."

"Don't be sorry. What happened made me wanna puke too. But you did one better than me, You actually did it," he grinned, trying to lighten the mood again. It seemed to work. She smiled and reached out her hand.

"Lay with me for awhile."

Not needing to be asked twice, he stretched out next to her and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair.

"We're going to be alright, right?" she whispered.

"Oh yeah. We'll be fine."

However, he knew things would not be fine. Kat was out of jail. She'd no doubt be pissed. She wasn't smart, but she was vicious and manipulative. His mind started racing with all kinds of things. One thing was for sure, he needed to get himself and Cameron as far away from Princeton as possible.

* * *

_**A/N: More Hameron adventures to come. Stay tuned.**_


	10. Home Away From Home

_**A/N: Just in case some of you are wondering, I'm hardly a lawyer and being Canadian, I'm not as familiar with the US legal system. Anything I know about the law came from when I took Law 12 in high school and Criminology in college. Oh, and from Boston Legal haha. So if the facts might not seem right to some of you..just go with it. Luv ya!  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 10**

_A few days later.._

Cameron opened one eye slowly and then the other. The bedroom was still dark and House was still asleep, snoring quietly. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was only 5:30 in the morning. Too early to be up. She closed her eyes and tried to get back to sleep but it was a lost cause. Just as she began to climb out of bed, House grabbed her wrist.

"Where're you going?" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"I can't sleep."

"Aww..poor baby," he chuckled. "Get back into bed..perhaps I can..help you get back to sleep."

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan to do that, Dr. House?"

"By fucking you into a coma, Dr. Cameron. Now get over here."

When House said the word "fuck" it was the sexiest thing ever! It made her wet instantly.

They kissed for awhile, their hands exploring each other's body under the covers. When things began heating up, House yanked her sleep shirt over her head and began massaging her breasts.

"I thought they were feeling a bit more..full lately," he chuckled before taking a taut nipple into his mouth, making her moan softly. "So sexy..beautiful…amazing," he whispered, punctuating each word with a kiss as he moved down her abdomen. Using his teeth, he pulled her panties down over her legs and tossed them across the room before devouring her.

"Oh God..Greg!" She hissed as his tongue and his whiskers teased and tickled against the inside of her thighs. She fell back against the pillows and her fingers buried deep in his hair as he worked his tongue in ways she never thought possible. "Oh God.."

Smiling, House inserted a finger inside her and curled it, hitting her G-spot in such a way that she spasmed and gripped the sheets as she came hard, coating his finger with her juices. He removed his finger and licked it clean before returning his attention back to her breasts.

"Greg.."

"Hmmm?"

"I want you so bad…please.."

"Please what?"

"Please..fuck me…"

"How do you want me to fuck you?" he whispered in her ear as he nibbled her neck.

"Any way you want."

His mouth attacked her breast again and she moaned louder. "Oh God..you're too good at that.."

"Mmm…"

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He stopped what he was doing and looked into her eyes. His were dark and full of passion, that same look he always got when he was on a mission to make her feel incredible beyond comprehension.

"I love you too. Now shut up and put out," he grinned before he proceeded to make her feel amazing as always. And it was amazing.

Kat thought so too, as she sat in her car in a back alley with her camera. The large telephoto lens was perfect for those close-up shots and she was able to watch with excellent clarity. It made her think back to the night House made love to her with the same wanton passion he was showing Cameron.

Satisfied for the time being, she drove off. She had plans for those pictures.

* * *

Cameron sat sorting through the mail. There was a large envelope with no postmark and she was immediately suspicious of it. What was even more odd was that it was addressed to her and not House. Grabbing a pair of latex gloves, she was careful to open it.

A note slipped out along with several enlarged photos. She picked up the note, her hands shaking as she read it.

_Dr. Bitch,_

_Enjoy him while you can. He won't be yours for long. Hope you like the pictures. He is a good lay, isn't he? Haha._

_Yours truly,_

_House's future wife,_

_Kat_

Cameron dropped the letter like it was poison and she felt like she wanted to throw up again. Chase and Foreman entered the conference room and she shoved everything back into the envelope quickly.

"What's that?" Chase asked her, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Nothing. Where's House?"

"He's on his way up. Are you alright? You look kinda pale."

"I..I'll be fine."

House waltzed into his office and sat down at his desk without even glancing into the conference room. Cameron took the envelope, went into House's office and began drawing the blinds.

"I told you..hidden cameras. No sex," he smirked.

"I have to show you something."

He sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Hmm..I'm intrigued. Go on."

She dropped the contents of the envelope onto his desk and spread out the photos. His eyes widened when he saw them, and then he looked at the note. He wasn't wearing gloves so he didn't touch anything.

"Jesus Christ," he hissed as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Detective Jim Hardy."

"You're calling the Police?"

"Got a better idea?"

Cameron didn't have an answer for that and sat anxiously waiting for House finish his conversation with the detective. When he hung up, he stood and reached for his jacket.

"Come on."

"Where're we going?"

"He wants to see the envelope and the note. We're going to file a restraining order."

"Like that's going to help," she scoffed as he helped her with her jacket.

"It's a start. Let's go."

The Police department was busy, but Det. Hardy was waiting for them and whisked them into his office. They handed over the envelope and the note. He had no interest in seeing the pictures once House told him what they were, but took them for Forensics.

"I wasn't going to bring this up, but.."

"What?"

"It might not be a bad idea to get away for a few days until the trial."

"Do you think she's dangerous?"

"Well judging from this note and that she's stalking your house, it couldn't hurt. Do you have somewhere you can go? Out of state preferrably."

"Why out of state?" Cameron asked him.

"Kat can't leave state lines while out on bail."

"Like that's going to stop her."

"When's the trial again?"

"Next Friday."

"So you have a week to hide out. Any ideas where you could go?"

Cameron racked her brain. "I have an idea."

"Good. Don't tell me. I don't need to know. I just need to be able to contact you if necessary."

"You have our numbers."

"Great. Well if there are any new developments, I'll let you know. Just make sure you're back in time for the hearing. The judge likes it when both parties are present."

"We'll be there," House assured the man as they shook hands. He then took Cameron's hand and they left the building.

"So what's your plan?" He asked her as they climbed onto the bike.

"I'll fill you in when we get home."

"Can't wait."

"You want us to go where?" House asked her as they made dinner.

"Vancouver. Well..it's not technically Vancouver. It's further east..in the central interior, but since Kat can't leave the state, or the country for that matter, it'll be perfect."

House didn't seem convinced, but he knew he soon would be when Cameron began to wrap her arms around his neck and work her magic on him. "It's a big log cabin with a master bedroom, a couple of smaller bedrooms, nice big stone fireplace in the living room, windows all around, a nice patio out back overlooking Loon Lake.."

He was zapped from his reverie at the name of the lake. "_Loon_ Lake?"

"Yep. It's perfect. And unbelievably romantic."

"Is it your parents place or something?"

"Yeah. But they don't go up until August. And at night, all the stars come out and it's..breathtaking."

It wasn't House's scene. At all. However he knew they had to get away somewhere, and that place seemed to be the best option.

"Then let's get packing and get the hell out of here."

* * *

It was a hot, sunny afternoon when their plane touched down at the tiny Kamloops airport. House picked up the keys to their rented SUV, packed it with their stuff and they headed to Loon Lake, stopping on the way for groceries.

The sun was slowly setting by the time they arrived, and the resort looked busy. The lodge, however, was the most welcoming thing Cameron had seen in awhile. It had been years since she'd been back and almost forgot how relaxing things were.

"This is it?" House asked as he pulled into the gravel parking area in front of the cabin and shut off the engine.

"Yep."

"It looks very..uh..rustic."

"Don't worry, there's indoor plumming," she giggled as she got out of the car.

"That's a relief," he sighed as he climbed out and headed for the rear of the car to get some things. Cameron unlocked the door and the familiar smells hit her like a wave and she took in a deep cleansing breath. Everything was cleaned and ready for their arrival and she was thrilled to see some of the furniture and appliances had been updated.

"Wow..it doesn't look this big from the outside," House said as he stood in the kitchen behind her.

"Wait till you see the rest."

He spun her around and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Gonna give me the ten cent tour?"

"Absolutely. Saving the best for last, of course. Come on."

She took his hand and led him into the large open living room. There were 2 couches facing each other on opposite sides of the room, and a huge stone fireplace. Large windows all around the room made it bright and french doors led out onto the porch. "You have to see this," she said as she pulled him outside. The lake spread before them, amongst tree covered mountains. They were near the end, and there was a marsh area with a bridge that led to the other side of the water. It was less than a mile across, but when he looked in the other direction, he couldn't see to the end.

"How long is this lake?"

"About ten miles. It takes about twenty minutes to drive to the other end."

"So where's the piece de resistance?" he asked her in a phony french accent.

"Eager are we?" she grinned as they went back inside. She led him into a hallway to show him the separate shower room and then opened the door to the master bedroom. It wasn't a huge room but it was nice and rustic. The queen sized bed had a warm duvet comforter and lots of pillows.

"I could sleep here," he nodded his approval.

"Well, if you don't like it, maybe you'd prefer the futon in the living room," she laughed.

"Only if you're sleeping in it with me," he added.

"I think your leg would prefer this bed."

"You're probably right. So now what else are you going to show me?"

"I thought we'd rent a boat."

"What kind of boat?"

"They have a pontoon boat they set aside for my parents. Sometimes they rent it out but when I called they said they'd keep it for us. I thought it would be easier for you to walk onto it than trying to climb in and out of a wobbly motorboat."

House rolled his eyes. "Thanks for thinking of me." He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Cameron a little confused at the sudden change. One minute he was looking at her like he wanted to rip her clothes off, and the next he was looking at her with contempt.

"Greg?" She called after him and heard the patio door slam shut. He obviously wanted to be alone and she respected that for the time being. She went about putting away the groceries and then went to get the keys to the boat.

House was sitting on the porch but got up when he saw the large boat approaching their private dock. "That's one big ass boat," he called down to her.

"Want to go for a ride? I'll let you drive."

"Oh..well played," he chuckled as he came around back but stopped when he saw the hill in front of him. There was a sturdy railing, but no steps. Just a hill of dirt and rocks. "I think you're going to need come up here," he called to her, feeling completely helpless.

Cameron stepped off the boat and came up the hill. "C'mon," she said, not making an issue out of it. She knew he was embarrassed about needing help at all, but even she hated going up and down that hill at the best of times.

Once they were safely on the boat, House had no problem figuring out how to get it going and they were off.

"I'm sorry..about earlier," she said once he'd slowed down to a cruising speed.

"You were right though," he said softly. "It doesn't matter. This is definitely more fun to drive."

"Do you fish?"

"No. Do you?"

"I know how. But I don't think there are any rods."

House dismissed it. "I hate worms anyway."

Cameron had to laugh. "You hate worms, yet you had no problem going down to the OR and shoving your hands into that kid's bowels last month."

"That's different. Worms are just..blek."

"Whatever, House."

They cruised down to the end of the lake and then turned around to head back. "We have to come out here tonight when it's dark and see the stars. It's amazing."

"Sounds like a plan. Does this thing have an anchor?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"I have a few ideas of my own."

* * *

Kat stood nervously in line at the security checkpoint. She figured it was hit or miss as to whether she'd get through. It seemed there was a rookie customs agent working that queue so she was generally relieved once she made it to the desk.

"Where are you headed?"

"Vancouver, BC."

"Long way away. Got family there?"

"No, just friends."

"Must be good friends to travel to the other side of the continent."

"Very good friends. We went to high school together."

The customs officer stamped her passport and handed it back to her. "Have a good trip."

"Thanks."

She didn't realize that she was sweating, and as she wiped the sweat from her brow, the customs officer noticed. Paging someone to take his place, he went to the back room where the computer was and typed in her name.

Kat waited nervously in the terminal. The plane was late, and she couldn't get on there fast enough. She didn't see the three security officers and the customs officer approaching as she got up to get in line to board.

"Katherine Sutherland, don't move. You're under arrest for violating the conditions of your bail agreement. These officers are here to escort you downtown where you'll remain in custody until the hearing."

She was mortified and stunned into silence as the officer read her rights and before she knew it, she was sitting in the back of a police car on her way back to jail.

* * *

_**A/N: Loon Lake is an actual place. I haven't been back in a few years but my whole family used to go up every summer for a week and stay at the lodge. Everything is as I've described it in this chapter. If you wanna see pics, you can Google the Evergreen Resort in Loon Lake, BC,Canada.**_


	11. Silent Lucidity

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this story. I had a bit of writer's block..and then I went away for the weekend and..well...you know. It did inspire me for the smuttiness in this chapter, however hahaha. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The sun had set, the lake was calm, almost like glass with a thin layer of mist settling on top. House sat on the patio with his glass of Bourbon enjoying the quiet. Well, it was sort of quiet, aside from the loons calling each other across the lake. He'd heard their call before, but never in person, and never so clearly before.

"Whatcha doin' out here?" Cameron said quietly as she took a seat next to him.

"Looking at the lake. What've you been up to?"

"I took a quick shower."

"You weren't lying when you said how quiet it is up here. I can actually hear myself think. It's kind of scary."

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek on his shoulder. "I told you it was peaceful. Can you see any stars yet?"

"Just the ones in your eyes," he said playfully as he batted his eyelashes at her, causing her to laugh even harder.

Suddenly something swooped past them and he ducked. "What the hell was that?"

"Just a bat."

House's eyes widened. "Bats? You never said anything about there being bats."

"Oh please. They won't hurt you."

"I dunno..that one was pretty close," he said, looking around anxiously.

"Wanna go inside then? I started a fire so it's nice and cozy in there."

"Mmm sounds sexy."

"It certainly can be. C'mon."

House let her take his hand and followed her inside. They closed all the curtains around the room and while Cameron went to the kitchen to get a drink, House busied himself by spreading out a blanket on the floor near the fireplace and tossing a few pillows. When she returned, he was lying on his side with a smile on his face that made her melt.

"What's all this?" she asked as she handed him a glass of bourbon.

"Just setting the mood."

"I was already in the mood but whatever works for you," she grinned as she stretched out on the blanket next to him.

House eyed the dark red liquid in her glass and arched his eyebrow. "I hope that's grape juice."

"It's cranberry juice, actually," she pouted. "But I felt left out so..I put it in a wine glass."

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "Poor baby."

"It's the only thing that sucks about being pregnant, in my opinion."

"You say that now. You'll be singing a different tune when you're praying to the porcelain god every morning."

"So far so good. I haven't had much of that. And the first trimester is almost over so…"

"It's rare not to have morning sickness but it does happen. Speaking of which, I guess we need to discuss some things."

Cameron wrinkled her nose at that and snuggled closer, resting her cheek against his chest. "Mm..not now."

"Hmm..feeling a little frisky tonight, Dr. Cameron?"

"With you, House, always," she laughed as she took a long sip of juice.

He reached over and softly stroked her cheek, causing her to close her eyes at the feel of his touch. He could be so gentle sometimes it was amazing. And other times he was wild and reckless.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, still gently touching her everywhere, his fingers barely on her skin driving her crazy.

"That this is the first time I've been up here without my parents."

"So what you're telling me then…is that I'm the first?" he grinned.

"In a manner of speaking."

"Hmm..well then I guess I'll have to make a good first impression," he said as he ground his pelvis against hers, causing her to moan softly.

"Shouldn't be too hard," she whispered as she returned the gesture and wrapped her legs around his.

"I'll show you what's hard," he chuckled as his erection pressed against her thigh.

"My God..already?" she giggled as he kissed her neck and pulled her even closer.

"Hey, I'm lying on the floor with a beautiful woman wrapped around me. How could I not get turned on? Nevermind that when you're screaming mine and God's name as I'm fucking you into a coma, the people at this resort will never look at you the same way again. Or me, for that matter."

"Fuck 'em!" she laughed as he rolled her onto her back and towered over her. She reached up to unzip his jeans, and slipped her hand inside his boxers. "I'd rather fuck _you_ into a coma."

House clinched his eyes shut at Cameron's firm grip on his cock and the way she was stroking it within the very tight confines of his jeans.

"Ohh..fuck..Allison…if you keep that up…I..won't last long."

"In a hurry? We have all night, after all."

"I was hoping to..last at least…oh God..Ally..FUCK.." He came hard and spilled into his jeans as he fell onto his back and stared at the heavy log beams across the ceiling. "Ever wonder what would happen if one of those things came loose and fell?" He asked her, pointing up at them.

"Every year since I was a kid. I always slept in this room on the sofa beds and wondered that very thing. Luckily, whoever built this place was an engineering genius."

"How long ago was this place built?"

"Ummm..mid 1930's."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, but you couldn't stay here in winter. This place isn't insulated. You'd die of hypothermia."

"Damn," he chuckled. "I had so many ideas of bringing you up here at Christmas time when nobody else would be here."

"Not in this cabin," she giggled. "We'd have to break into one of the winterized cabins next door."

"Don't give me any ideas," he wiggled his eyebrows as he took a long sip of his drink. He was in a state of pure relaxation. Nothing could make the evening better. Of course, as if it were a sign from God, his cell phone rang.

"Don't answer it," Cameron groaned, trying to reach his cell before he could. It was a lost cause, since his arms were certainly longer.

"Shhh! Be a good girl for two minutes." He flipped open his phone. "House."

Cameron didn't want to be a "good girl," however. Downing the rest of her juice, she put the glass aside and ran her hand down his chest, causing him to arch an eyebrow at her.

_"Dr. House, it's Detective Jim Hardy. How are ya?"_

"I'm up in the middle of nowhere with a beautiful woman in my lap. So make it quick."

Jim laughed on the other end as Cameron unzipped House's jeans with expert hands. _"Okay then I'll make it quick. Kathryn Sutherland was arrested a few hours ago trying to leave the country."_

"Why was she.."

_"We've got her in for questioning so I'll update you on that later. We also found a loaded gun in her luggage. So anyway, you're free to come back. She won't be seeing the light of day anytime soon."_

"Well that's a relief. Keep me posted."

House snapped his phone shut just as Cameron's lips covered his cock and he groaned. "Oh God..you are…a…naughty..naughty…unghh..girl!"

She didn't answer. Her tongue was circling the tip as her hand gently stroked his shaft.

Grabbing her by her hair he pushed her onto her back. "I think someone needs to be taught a lesson."

"Who?" she giggled as he moved on top of her.

"You! And here I thought you were a good girl."

"You corrupted me."

"Oh sure, blame the cripple." His fingers quickly unclasped her bra at the front and it sprang open, revealing her breasts, now more round than before. "So sexy," he whispered as he softly kissed each one.

"Will you still think that when I'm huge?"

"I'll just love you that much more."

"We'll see about that," she sighed, looking away, her eyes glistened with tears.

"Oh no..don't start that. Allison…look at me." He put his fingers under her chin and turned her face to look at him. "What's all this about?"

She blinked once and a single tear rolled to the side. "I don't know. You like me the way I am now..but in a few months I'm going to start gaining weight and.."

"Getting bigger breasts," he added with a playful squeeze. "A bonus, if you ask me."

"And a bigger butt."

"Easier to grab onto."

"My belly will be huge."

"So we'll do it doggy-style. Honestly, there's nothing bad about any of it. You're beautiful now, and you'll be even more beautiful as each month goes by. Hell, you're already glowing. So I don't want to hear anymore of that talk. Understand?"  
She nodded and looked away again but he made her look at him once more. His eyes were bright blue and quickly becoming dark, the way they did when he was becoming aroused. "No, don't just nod, say it."

"I understand. No more talk about being fat and ugly."

"Good. Now we got that out of the way, I don't know about you but it's getting cold in here. How about we go to bed?"

"Okay. You should put some kindling in the heater in the hall for morning. Trust me. It gets damn cold."

"Alright."

Cameron put away the empty drinking glasses, locked up, and got dressed for bed. House entered the room and did the same, both of them climbing into bed together. They reached for the other as if they couldn't stand to be apart for a minute, and she felt instantly relaxed in his arms as he held her.

"Get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow."

"Got plans?"

"A few."

"Who was on the phone earlier?"

"The detective. They picked up Kat trying to leave the country," he yawned, like it was no big deal. "She's in jail."

"Well that's good news. Which means we can go home earlier."

He glanced at her. "Do you want to go home?"

"Not right away, but maybe in a few days."

"Good."

Cameron woke up to the feel of something pressing into her back. When she opened her eyes she saw that it wasn't quite daylight yet but the sun was coming up. She slept so good she almost forgot where she was for a moment. That is, until she turned over and was nose to nose with House. He was still asleep, but not the other part of him that was now urgently pressed against her stomach.

"House?" she whispered, feeling slightly uncomfortable as she tried to shift her position. Finally she was comfortable again and fell back to sleep.

"Mm..Cameron," House murmured as he pressed his face against her neck and gently tickled her skin with his scruff.

"What time is it?" she murmured, also half asleep.

"A little after eight."

"I'm going to make breakfast. I'm starving. Can you light the heater? It's freezing."

"Sure. Now get yer ass in the kitchen, woman!" he bellowed teasingly as he dragged himself out of bed.

"Keep up that attitude and you'll be wearing breakfast," she shot back with a wicked grin as she made her way down the hall.

Once House had a fire started, he crawled back into the warmth of their bed until the smell of cooking bacon and brewing coffee were too good to ignore. _Why did breakfast cooking always smell better in the great outdoors?_ He got dressed quickly, throwing on a T-shirt, jeans and socks and limped to the kitchen. The cold air did not help the morning ache in his leg and Cameron noticed that his limp was more pronounced but didn't say anything.

"Something smells good," he said as he went to the coffee maker to pour himself a cup. "Want some?"

"I'll get mine in a sec. Have a seat."

As soon as House was seated at the kitchen table, she placed a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of him. However, before she could move away, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down for a long, searing kiss. "After breakfast, we're going back to bed."

She grinned knowingly at him. "Then you'd better eat fast."

House took a big bite of the pancakes and groaned his appreciation. "These are the fluffiest pancakes I've ever seen!"

"It's the altitude. They always come out that way."

"I'm starting to really like this place."

They stole erotic glances at each other as they ate and when they finished, House helped her clear the dishes before urgently pulling her down the hall toward the bedroom. Falling breathlessly on the bed together, they tore at each other's clothes and before Cameron had time to think about it, House was pressing himself inside her.

She squealed and bucked her hips under him as his thrusts pushed her across the mattress until she was up against the headboard.

"So tight," he grunted as they both came together quickly and collapsed, still holding each other, both too sated and exhausted to hear the car pulling up outside.

* * *

_**A/N: I felt a cliffhanger was in order. Now if you would just click on that button down there..lemme know how ya like this story, I appreciate it much!**_ _**xox**_


	12. An Unexpected Surprise

_**A/N: Hmm..not as many reviews on the last chapter. What's that about? Maybe I'll just hold off on the next update until I get more reviews? No? Didn't think so. But it was worth a try haha. Anyway, the suspense is over. Sit back and relax.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Looks busy around here," David Cameron muttered as he climbed out of the car and his wife headed for the trunk of their car.

"Canada Day is this coming weekend," Judy pointed out as she took out the groceries.

"Lovely."

"Hey look, the boat is already at the dock. That was nice of them."

"That's not the only weird thing. There's smoke coming out of the vent on the roof."

"That can't be. Nobody's been here all year."

"Have you heard from Ally lately? Maybe she's here. Would explain that car. And it's a rental."

"Let's hope you're right," David said warily as he unlocked the door and went inside with his wife following close behind.

Cameron was coming out of her light nap, snuggling up to House and pulling the covers higher so she could stay warm. It was then she heard the back door open and she froze.

"House..someone's here," she whispered.

"Mmm?"

"Wake up."

When he didn't respond, she got up and quickly threw her pajamas back on before cautiously going into the hall, closing the door behind her.

"Ally?" Judy said in awe, not expecting to see her daughter.

Cameron was just as surprised to see them. "Mom! Dad? What..what are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question, sweetie," David grinned as he pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"I had to get away for awhile. This was the first place that came to mind. And I didn't expect you guys to be here."

"I got time off earlier than usual this year so we decided to come up."

"Oh, well it's good to see you guys."

Judy glanced at her watch. "What are you still doing in your pajamas? It's after 10."

"I s-slept in," she stuttered, feeling herself blush. Of course that didn't go unnoticed by her father.

"You're not here alone, are you, Ally?" he asked knowingly.

"Umm..no, not exactly."

"Not exactly? Meaning..what?"

"I brought someone with me."

"Who's the lucky fella?" her mom grinned. She had her suspicions of course, but she loved seeing her daughter squirm.

"Well..umm.."

As if on cue, House opened the door to the bedroom buttoning his shirt. "Who's here, Cameron?"

"Greg," she said nervously, taking him by the arm and pulling him closer, "these are my parents, Judy and David. Mom, Dad, this is Dr. Gregory House."

"Your boss?" they both said together, exchanging worried glances.

"That's not the only surprise," House chuckled as her parents followed his glance to her slightly larger belly.

Judy gasped. "You're pregnant? How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks."

"You dirty son of a.." David lunged forward, looking like he wanted to knock House on his ass and Cameron stepped between the two men. "Greg and I have been together since last year. I love him and he loves me. End of story. So you best get used to the idea, Dad."

"He's gotta be twice your age, Ally!"

"So? There's 12 years between you and Mom."

"That's different."

"How? She was even younger than me when you two married."

"Times were different then," David pointed out.

"Yeah, things during the Great Depression were hard on everyone," House blurted, causing Cameron to cover his mouth with her hand.

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"He's not staying here!" David yelled, taking another step forward and House did the same until they were almost toe-to-toe. House was at least a few inches taller than David, but David was built like a truck.

"May I suggest we all try to get along," Judy sighed as she reached for her daughter's hand."How long have you two been up here?"

"Not long. We're heading back to Princeton in a couple of days. But it might be better if we leave sooner than later."

"You'll do no such thing! There's plenty of room for all of us."

House's cell phone rang and he excused himself to the patio to answer it, grateful for the interruption.

"He's a good man, Mom, Dad. He might be a little rough around the edges but please, give him a chance."

David sighed when his wife glared at him. "If you love him.."

"I do."

"Then I guess we have no choice."

"Have you had breakfast?" Judy inquired.

"Yeah. You two go ahead. I think Hou..Greg and I will take a spin the boat. It looks too nice to stay in."

"You still call him House?" her father laughed.

"Force of habit. Everyone does. Just like he sometimes calls me Cameron."

"What do you think he'd like us to call him?"

Cameron shrugged. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Ask me what?" House said as he came back inside.

"Do you prefer being called House or Gregory?" Judy asked him politely.

He shrugged. "Greg is fine. Do you prefer Mrs. Cameron or Judy?"

She was surprised at his politeness. "Judy is fine."

"Great."

The tension between him and David was still there, however, and Cameron knew she had to do something. "Let's take the boat out for awhile. It's a nice morning."

"Fine."

Judy and David watched with interest as their daughter helped House down the hill and then watched him help her step onto the boat.

"Rather nice looking, isn't he?" Judy said softly.

"Smashing," David said dryly as he wandered off to bring in the rest of their things.

* * *

"The air is too clean here," House laughed as he drove the boat with one hand and smoked a cigar with the other.

"And you're polluting it with your cigar. Nice, Greg," Cameron giggled. She was stretched out on the back of the boat on a towel, working on getting a tan. She wore a black bikini that left little to House's imagination and he was getting aroused just looking at her. As she lay on her back, he thought about how he'd love to climb on top of her, on that nice soft surface and make love to her in the hot sun. His jeans became tighter at the very thought and he began to cough from the smoke of his own cigar.

Again, Cameron laughed and got down from her sunny perch. "That'll teach you to smoke up here. Put that thing out already!"

House put it out but grabbed her around the waist as she walked past, and sat her down on his good leg. "You looked so sexy..lying up there. Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"Maybe. Is it working?"

House pulled her closer and ground his pelvis against hers, making her moan softly. He was stiff through his jeans and she almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"We can't do anything out here," she whispered in his ear as she nibbled it. "Look at how many people are fishing. Someone would see something."

House quickly untied the string of her bikini top that was around her neck and it fell, exposing her beautiful breasts to him.

"There's nobody close enough to see anything," he assured her before his mouth fastened onto one of her nipples and she gasped in surprise. He always knew how to make her forget everything going on around her and live for the moment. He continued to gyrate underneath her as he gave the other breast the same attention.

"Oh God…Greg.."

With one hand on the steering wheel, keeping the boat straight, there was nothing in the way of them. "I wish this thing had cruise control," he murmured as he captured her lower lip between his teeth and ran his tongue over it.

Cameron was horny, and she knew she was in danger of saying "to hell with it" and letting him fuck her on the floor of the boat right then. But that wasn't a possibility.

"There's a dock on the other side of the lake..and an..abandoned trapper's cabin. We could.."

She didn't need to say anything else. House carefully lifted her off his lap, she sat next to him, and watched as he expertly turned the boat around and headed for the other side of the lake.

It was a quick trip and as soon as secured the boat and stepped onto the rickety dock, Cameron led him further into the bushes where she knew they couldn't be seen by anyone who happened to be trolling past. Pushing him against the outer wall of the small cabin, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed herself against him as they kissed feverishly. House's hands yanked at the strings of her bikini bottoms and they fell to the ground. He grabbed her ass and pressed her against the large bulge in his jeans, groaning from the friction it caused. Without a word, Cameron unzipped his jeans and pushed them down as his erection sprang free from the front of his boxers. He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist, lifting her up with amazing strength and impaling her with his hard shaft. She yelped in surprise but hung on as he held her close. One hand held her around the waist and the other caressed the leg that was wrapped around his hips as he pumped into her.

Cameron was so close. She threw her head back and let her orgasm wash over her in waves as House followed behind her, letting out a loud groan that would surely wake every animal from sleep. She collapsed against him until they both caught their breath and then she released herself to get dressed. House swatted a mosquito from her ass and she yelped in surprise.

"What the.."

"We're getting eaten alive out here. Come on, I'm hungry. Think your mom made us lunch?"

"Probably."

"Cool. Then you'd best wipe that "freshly fucked" look off your pretty face or your dad will kill me."

"My dad wants to kill you anyway for getting his little girl pregnant," Cameron giggled as they headed back to the boat.

"If his little girl weren't so damn beautiful and amazing, it wouldn't have happened in the first place," House grinned back as he started the engine.

They returned to the cabin and as suspected, Judy had made grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for lunch. House was in heaven, and let Judy know that her culinary skills were just as good as her daughter's. Both women blushed and David smirked.

"Do you fish, House?"

"Nope."

"If you want dinner tonight, then I suggest you learn. Come on."

House looked to his girlfriend for help but she simply shrugged as if to say "I can't help you," but he could've sworn he saw laughter in her eyes. "Think of it as a chance to bond. He might surprise you," she whispered as she placed a hat on House's head and handed him a cooler full of snacks. "Try not to make him want to throw you overboard," she whispered as she walked with him down to the dock and gave him a quick kiss before sending them on their way.

When she returned to the cabin, Judy had made them some ice tea and they sat on the porch watching as David and House headed out toward the middle of the lake.

"Greg is..different, isn't he?" Judy said softly. "But it's obvious that he thinks the world of you."

Cameron couldn't help but grin. "You think so?"

"I know so. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"He's a good man, Mom. I know sometimes it might be hard to tell but very few people have seen the side of him that I get to see."

"I understand. What happened to his leg?"

"Muscle death from an infarction. They removed some of his thigh muscle but it didn't help. He's in constant pain."

"That sounds terrible."

"It is. The only thing that helps is Vicodin, but I'm trying to find something else that will work because sooner or later, it's going to kill his liver."

"I'm sure you can help him."

She shrugged. "That's the least of my worries right now. We have other issues to deal with first."

While Cameron was filling her mom in on all the happenings in her life, David and House were fishing in silence. It didn't bother House, but David felt the need to speak and break the quiet.

"I know this probably sounds cliché but…what are your intentions towards Allison?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about the future. We both prefer to live in the present."

"But you love her. That much is obvious."

House looked at David in surprise. "Is it?"

"You're not as good at concealing your sensitive side as you think, House. All I'm saying is, you break her heart and I'll break your face. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

More silence and then came the million dollar question. "Are you going to marry her?"

House already knew the answer, but he had no intention of talking about it with a stranger. It didn't matter that the stranger was his girlfriend's father. He wasn't admitting anything. "We've been to hell and back since we first started seeing each other. I really can't answer that."

"You can't..or you won't?"

"Both."

David rolled his eyes. "You're every bit as stubborn as she is."

"You have no idea," House muttered under his breath.

* * *

The sky clouded up pretty quickly and the men headed back after not catching anything. House couldn't care less but David was pissed at the one that threw the hook and got away. Of course House's laughter while it was happening didn't help his mood.

"Have any luck?" Judy called from the porch as they docked the boat.

"Nope."

"Then why are you coming back so soon?"

"It's going to start pouring any minute and we don't have rain gear."

"Lucky for you guys we have a back-up plan for dinner then."

House came through the back door and the delicious smell of whatever was cooking in the oven. "Where's my woman?" he called out.

"In the bedroom!" she called back.

"How convenient," he grinned as he limped down the hall and closed the door behind him.

"House..no.." she protested as he gathered her up in his arms. "Ahh! You're freezing!"

"Duhh..I was outside. I need you to warm me up. My leg is killing me."

"Then you should lie down."

"Excellent idea," he grinned as he pulled her onto the bed with him.

"Not now, Greg. Dinner's almost ready and I have to help my Mom. Raincheck, I promise."

"Mm..I'm going to hold you to that," he whispered between kisses. "I have plans for that wooden table in the living room."

Just hearing him say that made her heart race and she knew that if she didn't leave the room, House would get his way. They'd already made love twice that day. The man was insatiable beyond belief and she so wished her parents weren't there so she could give in to him at that moment. His hands were already working at the buttons of her shirt and his lips were on her neck, nibbling and tasting her. His scruff was rubbing against her skin, and her lips were no doubt swollen. Finally she got the willpower and wriggled away from him, making him laugh.

"I wondered how long it would take you to resist me. Okay..go help your Mom. We'll continue this later. I'm going to take a short nap."

"A cold shower might also be in order," she grinned as she ran her hand slowly over the bulge in his jeans before stopping and whispering to it, "down boy."

As she got up, House groaned and fell back against the pillows. "You're in so much trouble, little girl."

* * *

Dinner was uneventful and then Judy suggested a game of Rummoli. House suggested playing it in the living room on the wooden table because it was round like the Rummoli board, but Cameron knew differently. He just wanted to torment her. After a few games, Judy and David decided to go for a moonlight cruise on the lake, since the weather had cleared up somewhat and it hadn't become cold yet.

"Would you two care to join us?"

"No thanks. I've had enough fresh air for one day," he smirked. "You two go and enjoy."

He and Cameron watched from the porch as the boat left the dock, and then he dragged her inside. With one swipe of his arm, he cleared the wooden table of the mound of poker chips and cards. Then he grabbed Cameron and lowered her down onto it.

"House!" she squealed as he unbuttoned her shirt, yanked it off, and tossed it over his shoulder. Next came her bra, and then he yanked off her yoga pants until there was nothing left but her underwear.

"Mmm," he moaned as he slowly got down on one knee and rubbed his nose against the thin fabric of her panties.

"Oh God.." she sighed, throwing her head back as he moved the fabric aside and placed one slow lick down her center. She was already dripping wet for him and he feasted on her for several minutes before standing upright again. His leg was in agony but he hardly noticed. As Cameron quickly unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them down, he kicked them away and turned her around so she was on her stomach across the table.

"Are you ready," he whispered in her ear as he teased her slick entrance with the tip of his cock.

"Yes.."

"Yes what?"

"Yes..I'm ready.."

"Ready for what?"

"Stop teasing and just fuck me, House!" she yelled at him over her shoulder. He almost laughed as he slammed into her and she cried out. It was a yelp of surprise mixed with a moan of pure pleasure and as he moved quickly, she found herself close to the edge again. What made it even more arousing was the fact that her parents could come back at any time.

House was thinking the same thing as he held on and moved faster. He knew David would kill him if he walked in on them as they were, and yet, he didn't want the moment to end, either. She felt too good, too tight and too amazing to stop.

However, the sound of the approaching motor outside from the boat halted their movements for just a few seconds. House never moved so fast. He figured he had maybe one or two minutes at the very most to finish and he did just that with seconds to spare. Cameron was up, off the table, and back into her clothes just as her parents came through the back door.

"It's so nice out. You two should go out back and see the stars," Judy exclaimed, still in awe.

"Ally already saw stars," House muttered under his breath so only Cameron could hear and she jabbed him in the side.

"Maybe we will. Come on, just for a little bit? Please?"

House couldn't say no to her when she pleaded like that, and she knew it. "Fine!" He got up off the couch and Cameron handed him a jacket as David made the sound of a whip cracking. House simply glared back at him and was about to say something until Cameron pulled him outside and slammed the door behind them.

* * *

**_A/N: So, most of you guys figured out who the mystery guests were. I suppose I made it pretty easy to figure out. Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE review and let me know how you're liking this story. I have a few different ways I can go from here but I'm open to ideas as to what you would like to see. I'll give credit where it's due. I'm just a curious cat. I like to know what my loyal readers are thinking. Hit me up!_**


	13. Talk To Your Daughter

_**A/N: I guess you could call this a transitional chapter. It sort of paves the way for things to come. Oh, and Kpreh, the following make-out scene is for you. Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 13**_

Judy wasn't kidding when she said the sky was amazing. House and Cameron went out back to where the cars were parked and looked up at the thousands of stars above them. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen so many.

"Wow," Cameron said in wonder as she leaned back against House and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You can see everything out here tonight. It never ceases to amaze me no matter how often I come up here. We'll never see stars like this in Princeton."

"Nope. We'd have to take a trip out into the country."

She turned around and laced her arms around his neck, her fingernails softly scratching his scalp. "Can we do that?"

He looked down at her adoringly and smiled. "We can do whatever you want." They kissed once, very softly. Their lips lingered and their tongues explored while the stars danced above them. House had to admit it was like something out a cheesy romance novel but for once he didn't mind.

"Look..the northern lights," she pointed out to the hazy green and pink wavy hues above them. It really was something to see, and he'd never witnessed it himself first hand.

It was a beautiful night. House's talk with David that afternoon had been lingering in his mind ever since. He stared up at the stars, holding Cameron close and he winced. Was it…terribly cliché? He knew he wanted to marry her since the first time he made love to her, but at the time, it was too soon to even mention it so he put it in the recesses of his mind to be brought back out and dusted off at a later time.

"What's wrong?" her voice jolted him out of his thoughts and he smiled weakly at her.

"Nothing," he said quickly, hoping she'd drop it.

Of course, she didn't.

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy. You were doing some serious thinking. What's going on?"

House let out a sigh. "Your father…grilled me today about my intentions."

Cameron rolled her eyes along with him. "Poor you," she said, pretending to look sympathetic but was anything but. "So what did you say?"

"Not much."

"I'm sure he loved that."

"Not really. What did you and your mom talk about while I was being tortured?"

"I filled her in on the goings on. I had tried to contact them numerous times with the latest news but they're either not home, or off galavanting somewhere in the southwest."

"Is she happy? About us, I mean."

"Yeah. She was just surprised, that's all. I have mentioned you and your antics many times on the occasions that we did speak on the phone. After the shooting happened, they couldn't come out because my Grandma was so sick and she didn't want to leave her. Then she died and they couldn't make it out at all. We're not an incredibly close family. I can't say I blame them. When I was at med school, I rarely made it home. However, working for a world famous doctor, they figure it's justified so they've forgiven me for that."

"And now that you're in love with the world famous doctor and having his baby…what do they think about that?"

"I think they're just afraid I'm going to get hurt. You don't exactly come off as being the typical loving, caring boyfriend-type," she smiled as she gently stroked his cheek. "But I know differently."

"Just don't tell anyone," he whispered softly before he kissed her again. "I have a rep to protect."

"I won't tell a soul."

House's hand slid down and came to rest on her belly that was only just starting to swell a little bit. "Nothin' says lovin' like House's bun in the oven," he joked, earning a playful slap on his chest. "Hey!"

"That was terrible."

"Would you expect anything less?"

Cameron thought about it. "No. That's why I love you, Greg."

He smiled down at her again and slid his hands around to squeeze her ass, making her yelp in surprise. "I love you too. Let's go inside. It's getting too cold out here. My leg isn't happy."

"Which leg would that be?" she grinned as he followed her inside.

"Wanna find out?"

"What's with you today?" she laughed as she closed and locked the door. The place was quiet. Her parents had obviously retired for the evening and they were alone in the kitchen. House wrapped his arms around her and backed her up against the kitchen counter. "Is it such a crime to want to fuck my baby mama?"

He hoisted her up onto the counter with surprising strength and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I thought your leg hurt," she pointed out.

He ground himself against her and she groaned. "Not this leg."

"Greg!" she squealed as his hand slipped into the waistband of her pants.

"Shh!" he covered her mouth with his and they kissed feverishly for a few minutes as he unbuttoned her shirt with one hand and continued to stroke her with the other.

"Unngh..Greg," she moaned into his mouth as he inserted one finger into her wetness, making her squirm against him.

"Mm..you're ready for me. I could just..fuck you right here.." he inserted another finger and curled them, but fastened his mouth on hers again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a loud voice came from the doorway and another light switched on, bringing their actions to attention. House discreetly removed his hand and smirked at David.

"Well I thought we'd start with some kissing and then move on to the fancy stuff."

"You're not as funny as you think."

"No? You should see me on a good night."

David's first instinct was to knock House on his ass. But for his daughter's sake, he remained calm. "I'd appreciate it…House..if you'd keep your hands off my daughter in my presence."

"Duly noted. But you weren't here when we came back inside. I didn't realize you were nocturnal or that you had voyeuristic tendencies."

"House!" Cameron hissed as she hopped off the counter and stormed to the bedroom.

"Get out of my sight!" David roared as he took a step forward.

"You best calm down, Dave. Those veins that are popping out of your neck could burst any minute. When was the last time you had your blood pressure checked?"

"I don't need you doctoring me, House."

"Someone should. See your fingers? It's called clubbing. Sure sign of heart problems."

"You're not my doctor!"

"If your doctor hasn't noticed that, he's an idiot. That's all I'm saying. G'night."

He limped down the hall and quietly let himself into the bedroom. It was dark, and Cameron was silent. He knew she was still awake, however.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed and began getting undressed.

"Did you have to be so nasty to him?" she sniffed.

"That wasn't nasty."

She sat up and he could see the silhouette of her in the darkness. "No, nasty was when you basically told my father that he was in danger of having a heart attack and that his doctor is an idiot."

"He is an idiot. The signs are all there!"

"Just drop it, House! It's bad enough he caught us making out in the kitchen with your hand in my pants."

House couldn't help but laugh. "Is that what this is about? You're embarrassed? You best get over that little girl modesty because when you have that baby, I wont be the only doctor at PPTH who's touched your hoo hoo. I'm already jealous."

"Shut up! Do you have to be so vulgar?"

"I'm just telling it like it is."

"I'm quite aware of procedure when one has a baby, thankyouverymuch. I don't need Dr. Know-It-All telling me."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, how silly of me. Of course you would know, being an _immunologist_."

"Just stop it and go to sleep."

"Stop it? We're just getting started."

"I'm not fighting with you when my parents are able to hear everything. In case you haven't noticed, there are cracks between these logs. They can probably hear everything that's being said right now. So do us both a favor and keep your big mouth shut so I can get some sleep. I'm done talking to you."

House couldn't believe it,and he was stunned to silence. _She_ was telling _him_ off? Something was wrong with that picture! But then again, it was probably the early pregnancy hormones working their magic. Still, it was a fiery side of her he rarely saw, and he liked it. He watched her curl up on her side of the bed facing away from him and he sighed as he did the same.

It wasn't the way things were supposed to turn out. It was supposed to be a getaway, but a romantic getaway. Nonstop sex until they had to leave. However, the arrival of Cameron's parents changed that. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to finally meet them. He was. But he wished it were under better circumstances. As he drifted off to sleep, he tried to think how he was going to apologize to Cameron in the morning.

* * *

The annoying tune of the theme from Cops started playing and it jolted House awake. Grabbing his phone, he opened one eye and flipped it open. "It's seven a.m. Someone better be dying."

There was laughter on the other end and he immediately recognized it as being Jim Hardy's laugh. "Sorry, Dr. House. I keep forgetting which time zone you're in. I just called to tell you that the Judge moved Katherine's court date up. You two will have to come back. Tonight if possible. The hearing is tomorrow at 2pm."

"Why did the Judge do that?"

"It's his call. I guess her attempt to skip the country pissed him off. That could be good news for you guys. I know this judge. He's a hard ass."

"I'll book the next flight out. See you tomorrow." He flipped his phone shut and groaned, throwing his arm across his eyes to block out the sun. It was then he realized Cameron wasn't in bed next to him. Upon further discovery he could smell food. Breakfast. Bacon. And most importantly, coffee. His mouth watered as he got out of bed, threw on some clothes and entered the kitchen. The place was warm and toasty. Obviously David had gotten up and put wood into the heater earlier.

"Morning, Greg," Judy said cheerfully with a smile. "Sleep well?"

"I doubt it," David muttered under his breath with a smirk.

"I've slept better."

"Coffee is ready. Breakfast will be in a few minutes."

"Where's Cam..Allison?"

"On the patio. It's a beautiful morning."

House poured himself some coffee and excused himself to go outside.

"We have to leave today," he said softly as he sat down in the chair next to her.

Her head shot up and she glared at him. "Ya think?"

"Detective Hardy just called me. The Judge moved the hearing to tomorrow."

"Oh."

There was more silence. "You're still mad at me, aren't you?" he said, as a statement, rather than a question.

"Yes."

"Get over it. We have a long trip home and I don't want to spend it having you pissed off."

"What do you want then? For me to just fall into your arms and forget the events of last night?"

House smirked. "That's a start."

Judy called them inside for breakfast and she stood up. "You'll have to do better than that, House."

He winced as she stormed past him. She called him House so she was still mad. Shaking his head, he got up and joined them in the kitchen.

He was silent as Cameron informed her parents that they'd be leaving that day. Judy was disappointed and David looked relieved.

"Any plans for the 4th of July?" She asked them. Both shook their heads and didn't look at each other. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." House pushed back from the table and got up. "I'm going to pack my stuff. Our plane leaves the Kamloops airport at noon."

Cameron was about to leave too when her father stopped her. "Sit down, Allison. Your mother and I want to talk to you."

House couldn't hear much about what they were talking about but the phrases "back to Chicago" and "have the baby back home" made him stop what he was doing and listen through the cracks in the walls. The sound of a chair being scraped across the floor and knocked over startled him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cameron shouted. "Just because you don't like Greg, and because we had a little fight doesn't mean I'm just going to pack my stuff, quit my job and come back home. I am not a little girl anymore! It's true I didn't plan this baby, but that doesn't make it wrong. And yeah, Greg is twice my age. Who cares! Why can't people get past the age difference? If I was a teenager who got knocked up by her boyfriend then okay, I could see your cause for concern. But I love Greg, Dad! He loves me. He doesn't say it too often, but his actions speak louder than words. I love him because he's brilliant, funny, romantic and caring, and I don't care what you think. So here's the bottom line; I'm not moving back to Chicago with you and abandoning Greg just because you don't think he's good enough for me. And Mom, I can't believe you're going along with this. After all we talked about yesterday. I thought you liked Greg."

"I do, sweetie. I just..your father and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Let me deal with that. You can't protect me anymore. Bad things happen. I see it every day when I go to the hospital. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. And if I can't, Greg will. He's done a hell of a job so far!" She picked up the chair she knocked over and faced her parents, both with stunned looks on their faces. "I have to go pack my stuff. Have a great rest of the week."

House had just zipped up his travel-sized suitcase when Cameron came in and closed the door, leaning against it with a long sigh. "Have people forgotten the cardinal rule?"

"What's that?"

"Not to fuck with the pregnant lady!"

"I'd give you a round of applause but your parents would hear me," he said softly as he crossed the room and stood close to her.

She gave him a weak smile and he took that as a signal that it was okay to approach. Reaching for her hand, he pulled her into his arms and she wrapped hers around him tightly. "Did you really mean all that?" he whispered into her hair as he ran his fingers through it.

"Of course. I'm just pissed off that they would even think that I'd want to come home and hide behind mommy's skirts. Like I'm some little kid. What the fuck?"

House was amazed. What happened to his sweet little Cameron? With a quick kiss on top of her head, he released her. "C'mon, get your stuff packed. We have to go."

"Greg?" She took his hand and pulled him back, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. "If my parents weren't here, and we didn't have to go, I'd so throw you down on that bed and fuck the life out of you."

House narrowed his eyes. "Okay..who are you and what have you done with my sweet Cameron?"

She looked up into his eyes and they smiled at each other. He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and gently kissed her neck. "We'll continue this later. I promise."

"Mm..but I want to continue this now. Can't we take a later flight?" she whined as she rubbed herself up against him seductively.

"As much as I'd love to, we can't. We have to be home tonight. The only flight to Jersey from Vancouver leaves once a day just before noon. We have to go. But I promise, when we get home, we'll finish this." His kisses were trailing down her neck as he nibbled and sucked on her skin while he spoke, and she melted in his arms. "I'm going to lay you down on a bed of roses. Now be a good girl and get packing. We've gotta get going."

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews please! You know we writers love em! While writing some parts of this, I was listening to and watching the video of "Talk to Your Daughter" by Bulletboys. It's a fun song/video and it sorta fits with the chapter a bit so I went with it :) haha. If you get the chance, you should check it out. The lead singer is HOT *grin*  
**_


	14. Trials and Turbulence

**Chapter 14**

The drive back to Kamloops was silent, as was the short flight to the Vancouver International Airport, or, YVR as some called it. Cameron headed to the check-in desk but House stopped her. "We're not taking the same flight back."

"We're not?"

"Nope. I made other arrangements. Or rather, Wilson did. Come on."

Cameron didn't know how House knew where he was going. The airport was huge and the international terminal was beautiful. She was in awe as she followed beside him. They finally arrived at a private check-in and were led outside onto the tarmac where a private plane sat waiting.

"A private plane? How??"

"Wilson knows a guy who knows a guy, blah blah blah. In short, this is our private jet and we're joining the mile high club. So let's go."

Cameron was speechless as House grabbed her hand and they climbed the steps into the main cabin.

It was as beautiful inside as it was outside. It almost reminded her of the inside of a movie trailer. Not like she'd ever been in one, but she'd seen pictures. Standing nearby was a male flight attendant who offered them a drink as soon as they boarded.

"Did Wilson tell some guy he was going to live?" Cameron giggled as the man handed her a glass of ginger ale.

"Don't know, don't care." He leaned over and gave her a long lingering kiss. "When the seatbelt sign goes off, we're going to see what's in that back room over there."

"What do you think it is?" She asked, her eyes bright with anticipation.

"I have an idea. But first, we have some decisions to make."

"About?"

He took a breath and let it out slowly. "I've been thinking…perhaps we should get a bigger place."

"Like..a house?"

"Yeah. My condo isn't gonna be big enough once the kid is old enough to run around."

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since you started carrying my baby. I also think I might check myself into rehab to kick my Vicodin habit."

"Wow," she said with a low whistle. "You have been doing a lot of thinking."

House shrugged. "I have to do something. Change my life. You brought that on." He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "You make me want to better myself."

"I love you," she sighed, her eyes tearing up.

"Don't get too excited," he said as he stroked her hand. "If I do decide to check into rehab, I might not be the same guy."

"Some of you might change, but not the good parts."

The plane took off and was 30,000 feet up in no time. It was a long flight to Jersey, and once the seatbelt light went off, House gave Cameron a wicked grin. "So..up to exploring?"

"Absolutely."

They got up and went to the back of the plane. House opened the door and they stepped into what was a very lavish looking suite with an adjoining bathroom.

"Wow," she said quietly, in awe of everything.

"You're telling me. Look at this place. I think this guy must use the same decorator as John Travolta."

"Maybe it's his jet," she suggested.

"Maybe. So..want to join the Mile High Club?" he whispered in her ear as he pulled her into his arms and shut the door.

She giggled as he playfully tossed her onto the bed and climbed onto it next to her. "I gotta get me one of these."

"We have a king sized bed."

House rolled his eyes. "Aren't you smart. I meant the private jet."

"Full of hookers?"

His eyes widened and he looked like an excited kid at Christmas. "I can have the hookers too?" He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze. "You're the best girlfriend ever!"

Cameron was laughing too hard to respond. She knew he was kidding but damn he was a good tease.

"Well you're the best kisser ever," she shot back as she pushed him onto his back and straddled him.

"You're that, too." Grabbing the remote on a side table, he turned on some music with one click of a button and some 80s hair band song filled the room.

"Oh my God, I loved this song!" she squealed with delight.

"It's a chick song," House laughed as he grabbed her ass and made her squeal again. "What other bands did you like from that time?"

"Tesla, Firehouse, Poison, Motley Crue."

House laughed. "Saved by the Crue. There's hope for you yet."

"Come on! Some of the best ballads came from hair bands."

"Some. Not all."

"Whatever."

When the song ended, the announcer told them they were listening to "Hair Nation" on Sirius satellite radio. "Welcome to Hell," House groaned as he attempted to change the station but Cameron stopped him.

"Leave it. I like this."

"You'll just have to distract me from it," he said as he placed his hands on her hips and bucked up against her, letting her feel his erection through his jeans.

"Mm..shouldn't be too difficult."

She hovered over him and they kissed to a song called "Love Can Make You Blind."

"Must be ballad day," he murmured as he rubbed his scruff against her cheek and nibbled on her ear. His hands slid down her back and slipped underneath her shirt, expertly unhooking her bra and then pulling her shirt off along with it. He gently massaged her breasts, stroking the nipples with his thumb and she arched her back in response. "By the way…I'm sorry I was being a prick last night."

Cameron stopped kissing his chest and looked up at him in surprise. "Did you just…apologize for your behavior?"

House smirked. "It's rare but it does happen on a rare occasion. I just..felt it needed to be said."

"You're forgiven. Now shut up and kiss me!" she said as she bent down and kissed him again. He accepted the tongue she slipped into his mouth and massaged it with his own as the kiss deepened and her hand found its way to the bulge in his jeans.

"Mm..Allison.." he groaned as she unzipped his jeans, pulled them off his legs along with his boxers and let his erection spring free.

"Did I ever tell you how hot it gets me when you say my name?" she whispered before taking the head of his shaft into her mouth.

"Ohh..God…that's it..just like that…" he hissed, holding the back of her head guiding her into a rhythm that he liked. "Unggh..Ally..baby..if you keep that up…I won't..we won't…"

She stopped and looked up at him coyly. "We won't what?"

"Be able to..join the mile high club."

"Can't have that then, can we?" She slowly climbed over him and let him unzip her pants so she could get out of them. Returning to straddle him, she positioned herself and without warning, he thrust up into her in one long stroke. "Oh God, Greg!" she moaned as he pulled all the way out and then pushed in again.

"Welcome to the club," he chuckled as he pulled her down for a kiss and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as they moved together. It was hot, fast and amazing. When they were close, they held on to each other and braced themselves for the most intense climax they could imagine.

* * *

The judge sat forward in his chair and glared at Kat with contempt and disgust while the lawyers bickered over what she deserved. Eventually the judge had enough and slammed his gavel.

"I've heard enough. Kathryn Sutherland, what you did to Dr. House was despicable. Since he was returned unharmed I was willing to go easy on you. However, you ruined that chance when you decided to jump bail and try to leave the country. That is a federal offense. It also makes me wonder if you're not a little off your rocker. Stalking poor Dr. House and then abducting him in order to have his baby? Proposterous! On that note, I see no problem with having you admitted to Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital for an evaluation for the term of six months. After that, it's up to them if they feel you're suitable to be released on strict probation. I'll see you back here in six months. Court is adjourned."

House and Cameron both let out a breath they had been holding and embraced as the bailiff led Kat past them.

"See you in six months, Greg," she whispered before the guard gave her a shove forward through the swinging doors.

* * *

House walked into Wilson's office and collapsed into the chair without so much of a glance from his friend.

"I want to marry Allison."

That seemed to do the trick and Wilson's head shot up at House's words. "You want to do what?"

"I want to marry Allison."

"So..marry her."

"I need a ring. I have no clue. I figure you'd be able to help a guy out. Being an expert and all."

"I suppose I'm flattered."

"You should be."

"Got anything in mind?"

House stared at the ground, his chin resting on the handle of his cane. "I wouldn't begin to know."

"Well..since this is Cameron, something as beautiful as she is, yet simple and classic at the same time. I know the perfect place 10 minutes from here. We'll go after work."

House stood up. "Sounds good." And without another word, left Wilson's office.

* * *

House found himself in hell. Or at least, that's what it felt like. Being surrounded by hundreds of settings was bad enough, but then to have to decide on the 4 C's of diamonds? It was enough to make his head spin. He had absolutely no idea and was glad he brought Wilson.

After some deliberation, he finally settled on one that came with a matching wedding band so he bought the set and gave it to Wilson for safe-keeping. When Wilson looked at him strangely, House sighed.

"She'll find it. So put it in a safe place and I'll get it next time I come over."

"Ah I got ya. No problem. When are you thinking of popping the question?"

House ran his hand through his hair. "I have no idea. I haven't gotten that far yet what with the trial and Kat being sent up the river."

"She was?"

"The judge sent her to spend 6 months at Mayfield. If they think she's safe, she'll be released on probation. Hopefully by then it won't matter because Cameron and I are looking for a bigger place. So if all goes well, we'll be moved away and unlisted. Good luck to her if she comes to find me at the hospital."

"No kidding."

They parted ways and House took off for home. Cameron was cleaning the kitchen and listening to some 80's hair ballad again. He quietly let himself in and stood in the entry to listen. She was completely oblivious until she turned around and saw him.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully as she put down the dish she was holding.

"Singing for me again, were you?"

"Only for you."

He softly brushed his lips against hers as he thought about the ring. He knew he'd have to do it soon. But when? What would be the perfect moment? With Cameron he knew it would have to be romantic, but not too fluffy either. It wasn't his style and she wouldn't expect it. Again, he'd have to ask Wilson for tips.

Cameron deepened the kiss and he dropped his hands to her ass and gave a light squeeze.

"I missed you. Where did you go?"

"I promised Wilson a beer so I could fill him in on all that's happened. Since he wasn't able to attend the trial."

"Are you hungry? I've already eaten but there's some leftovers."

"Hmm I'll eat em tomorrow. I'm going to surf the real estate sites. See what I can see."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"When Kat gets out of Mayfield I want to be as far away from this place as possible."

Cameron frowned as he tucked some hair behind her ear. "You're still worried?"

"We don't know what else she's capable of. I'd rather not find out." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms securely around her. "I'm not letting anything bad happen to you." His hand slid down and stroked her still flat stomach. "Either of you."

"Mm," she sighed, resting her cheek against his chest and taking in his scent. "I love when the big, bad Dr. House gets all protective."

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," he chuckled as they walked together into the living room. House settled down with his laptop and a glass of Bourbon and Cameron sat curled up in a chair with a book. It was cozy and she loved it. However, she knew his mind was working on something. What, exactly, she wasn't sure. But she wasn't worried. He'd figure it out. He always did.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. I'm glad you're liking the story. More excitement to come!**_


	15. Meet the Parents again!

**Chapter 15**

One month went by. Cameron was in her second trimester and her belly was growing but she still carried it well. House had the ring in his posession but he was still trying to figure out the best way to propose. It had to be something she'd remember always. Not simply "_Oh, he asked me when they brought the cherries jubilee after the main course._" Borrrringggg.

It was then he remembered Loon Lake and how she loved looking at the stars. He went online and did some research on what planets would be visible at that time. Then he ordered a very expensive telescope and set it up to be delivered to the hospital. Surfing the net, he came across a bed and breakfast in upstate New York. It would be far enough outside the city that they'd be able to see the sky clearly. He booked them a couple of nights and then he was suddenly nervous. Could he be romantic about this without letting his snarkiness come through and wreck everything?

Cameron poked her head in the door, making him jump and she laughed. "Stop watching porn and come for lunch."

He lowered his eyelids and said "Yes, Mistress."

She rolled her eyes and disappeared into the kitchen. That's when the phone rang so she reached for the phone to answer.

"Cameron."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I have the wrong number," a lady's voice said on the other end. "I was looking for Greg House."

"This is Greg's House. May I ask who's calling?"

"It's his Mom, Blythe."

"Just a moment please. I'll get him."

"Thank you, dear."

Cameron covered the mouthpeice as House limped into the room. "It's for you. It's your Mother."

House rolled his eyes and took the receiver from her with a weak smile.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Greg. Who was the nice girl who answered the phone?"

"That was Cam..Allison. Remember, you met her last year. She works for me."

"I see. And now she's at your house on a Sunday afternoon?"

"We..uh..live together."

There was silence for a moment. "That's lovely dear. Well, I won't keep you but I just wanted to say that your father and I will be coming through town next week. We have a few hours to kill and thought we might take you out for dinner. Allison too, of course."

"When?"

"A week from Tuesday. Can you make it?"

He thought for a second, remembering when he booked the weekend trip for himself and Cameron.

"Yeah, that will work. Come by my office and we'll leave from there."

"Wonderful. See you then, dear."

"Bye Mom."

House hung up and slumped against the counter as Cameron walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. My parents have a layover next week so they're taking us out for dinner before they have to fly out."

"Oh. That'll be nice."

House snickered. "Nice isn't the word I would use. It's too bad you can't drink because something tells me, you're going to need one. Or three."

"It'll be fine, Greg."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Don't worry about it. Now sit down and eat."

"You don't know my father. You only met him once."

"He seemed like a nice man."

"Seemed is the trick word."

They ate lunch in silence and Cameron let him be. He was quiet for the rest of the day and when they went to bed that night, he simply turned over and pulled the covers up.

"Greg?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me about something?"

He rolled over to look at her like she was crazy. "What? Why.."

"Because you've hardly said much all day but you've been quiet since we got back from the lake."

"I have a lot on my mind. And now, knowing my dad is coming, I have even more on my plate. Everything isn't just about you, you know."

"I know," she said, looking sad.

House suddenly felt guilty and reached for her, pulling her close. "Sorry. I'm just..I have a lot on my mind lately."

"It's okay. Get some sleep. They say people work out their problems in sleep."

"I wish," House sighed as he closed his eyes, snuggled against Cameron.

* * *

House was particularly on edge the day of his parents visit. Anyone who came in contact with him quickly recoiled and walked the other way when they saw him coming. Cameron was considering that herself when she saw him limping down the hall towards his office. He didn't even glance into the conference room before he entered his office and flopped into his chair.

Cameron gave Chase and Foreman a look and they got up and left. Steeling herself, she approached his office and stood in the doorway.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" he snapped, putting his earbuds in and turning on his ipod. She walked over and yanked the earbuds from his ears.

"Don't tune me out, House."

"We're meeting with my parents in an hour. Let me have some peace for a little while. Trust me, you could do with some yourself. You'll be thanking me, believe me."

She threw her hands up in the air and sighed in frustration. "Whatever, House!"

He smirked behind her back, knowing she was mad. She only called him House when she was annoyed.

He'd fallen asleep in the chair when the office door opened and his parents walked in.

"Bahh, typical," John House scoffed as he went to kick the ottoman.

"John don't!"

"He knows we're coming. He should be ready to go. And awake." He gave the ottoman a swift kick, knocking House's feet off and causing shooting pain up his bad leg. "Wake up, son!"

"What the…" House woke up with a start and immediately grabbed his leg. He glared up at his father and was about to give him a piece of his mind but then he looked over at his mother and his expression softened. "Hi, Mom." Reaching for his cane, he got up and hugged her, much to the pathetic sigh of his father. "Dad," he said quietly, in acknowledgement.

"So where's this babe your mother tells me you're hiding from us."

"I'm not hiding her."

"No, that's right. You're just shacking up."

"It's the 21st century dad. All the cool kids are doing it," House snapped back.

Cameron couldn't have chosen a worse time to make her appearance. Now visibly pregnant, John House's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Now I know what you mean by not hiding her. You can't hide _that_," he said, pointing to her stomach.

She felt like covering herself immediately, rather than showing it off proudly like she had been. Under John's scrutinizing looks, she felt tiny, and could suddenly understand what House had been talking about.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Allison Cameron, don't you?"

"Yes of course," Blythe smiled warmly as she took Cameron's hands in her warm ones, making her feel a little better. But not much. John was still staring at the two of them. "It's lovely to see you again, dear. Looks like you're also a little bit pregnant."

"A little?" John snarked. "You're either pregnant or you're not. There's no "little" about it."

"How far along are you, dear?" she asked.

"Sixteen weeks."

"How exciting!"

"Yeah, thrilling," John muttered. "Well son, let's get this show on the road, I'm starving, and our flight leaves at midnight."

House let his parents go ahead of them and mouthed the words "I'm so sorry," at Cameron before turning off the lights in his office.

She shook her head and gave him a weak smile. At that point, she just wanted to get the night over with.

His parents followed them to a nearby steak house and House ordered a round of drinks immediately. He had every intention of drinking his face off. Of course his father scowled when his scotch arrived.

"Just can't lay off the booze, can ya, son?"

"Leave him alone, John," Blythe sighed, then turned to have a quiet conversation with Cameron.

House and his father simply stared each other down.

"Just what the hell were you thinking, son?" he hissed quietly. "She's half your age, for pete's sake."

"Doesn't mean anything to either of us."

"She's a child, and you're old enough to be her daddy."

"Hardly. She's not that young, dad. Get over it."

"Just couldn't keep it in your pants," John muttered.

"Look at her, who could?" House pointed out, making his father even more pissed off. Thankfully the waiter came by to take their orders and House took the liberty of ordering another drink.

"Well I sure as hell hope you're going to marry her."

House looked down at his empty glass, wishing the waiter would hurry the hell up. "We haven't discussed it."

"Haven't discussed it? The baby can't be baptized if you're not married."

That caught Cameron's attention and she gave John a hard look. "Who said anything about that?"

"Are you telling me you're not going to have the baby baptized?" John snapped at her.

"Greg and I don't go to church. So why would we do that?"

"Ha!" John laughed. "You two…you're perfect for each other!"

"Yes, they are," Blythe spoke up.

"Yeah, perfect in that they're both heathens on the road straight to hell. Didn't I teach you anything, son?"

"I'm not religious. Neither is Allison. In fact, we're both atheists. So there won't be any baptism or christening or whatever the hell they call it."

John turned his attention to Allison and House braced himself. "Just how does it feel to be with a cripple and a drug addict?"

"He's neither of those things. And I don't appreciate you talking about your own son while he's sitting less than a foot away from you."

John glanced at House and pointed at Cameron. "Firecracker, this one."

"You should see her in bed," House snarked back.

"Greg, that's enough," Blythe warned her son.

"Excuse me for a moment," Cameron stammered as she got up from the table. She had to find the bathroom as soon as possible.

"Are you okay?" House asked, looking concerned.

"I will be I just need to freshen up a little."

Once she was gone, House glared at his father. "Look, I don't care if you say crap to me, you always have and you always will. But you will _not_ talk to Allison like that again. I don't care what you think about our relationship. It's none of your damn business. So if you want to see your grandchild when it's born, you'd better damn well learn to keep your mouth shut and show her the respect she deserves. You got it?"

"How dare you.." John began, but shut up once House pointed his finger to his dad's chest and pushed him back against his chair.

"Did you hear what I said, colonel?"

"Loud and clear."

Five minutes passed and Cameron still hadn't come out of the bathroom. House looked at his mom and she nodded in understanding. Then he got up and went to find Cameron. Luckily there was a parent washroom and he found her sitting on the floor, blowing her nose.

"Hey," he said quietly as he sat down next to her.

"Oh Greg," she sobbed into his shoulder. "He's horrible."

He almost wanted to laugh and say "I told you so" but he didn't. Instead he just held her and let her cry all over his jacket. "Do you want to go home? I have no problem with walking right out of here."

"But your mom…"

"She understands."

"I'm so sorry…" she sniffed.

"Don't you dare be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Now I understand why you have doubts about being a father. And I was so selfish…You must absolutely hate me.."

"Shh," he whispered as he helped her up. "We're going. Come on."

He stopped briefly to say goodbye to his mother, glare at his father and toss a twenty on the table for their drinks. Blythe gave Cameron a warm hug and asked her to call with updates. Cameron simply nodded and then let House lead her outside.

It was a quiet drive home and when they got there, all she wanted to do was crawl underneath the covers and not come out. And she did just that. House watched with interest as she undressed for bed and climbed in without so much as a word to him.

He decided to let her have time to herself and went to the living room to watch TV and surf the net. Once midnight hit, he turned everything off and got ready for bed. She was sound asleep when he climbed in and as much as he wanted to wake her, to hold her close and tell her everything was going to be fine, he decided to let her be.

Staring at the ceiling, thoughts of his father popped into his head and House punched his pillow. "God damned son of a bitch!" he hissed quietly before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Cameron opened one eye and looked around. The room was still dark and House was sound asleep next to her. He looked tense, even in sleep and she felt bad for him. Replaying the events of the botched dinner the night before made her feel sad and her eyes misted over.

Blinking away the tears, she flopped back down against her pillow and sighed.

"Hey," he whispered. "Go back to sleep. It's still early."

"I can't. I'm awake now."

"Need some assistance getting back to sleep?" he chuckled, letting his hands explore under the covers.

"Mmm…what did you have in mind?"

"Ohh..I'm sure I can come up with something."

His head disappeared underneath the covers and she felt him placing light kisses all over her stomach, pausing once in awhile to kiss and play with her breasts.

She let out a long sigh and stretched luxuriously as he continued moving down her body until he reached the elastic waistband of her underwear. She felt his fingers pull them down past her knees and all the way off before his hands returned to her thighs. He spread them apart and nibbled at the soft flesh there, making her squirm.

"Oh..Greg…yessss.."

"Shh," he whispered, even though he knew she probably couldn't hear him under there. As he expertly flicked his tongue against her, he began to hum a little bit, the vibrations making her squirm even more.

"Greg…I'm so..close..ohhh.."

His tongue moved faster and deeper. He could tell she was right on the edge and as soon as he gave one last long lick, she cried out his name once more and collapsed against the pillows.

He peeked his head out from the covers and smiled at her, lying there trying to catch her breath. He hoped he made her feel better. Or at least, managed to distract her for a little while.

Moving up over her, he gave her a long kiss, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue and that seemed to start things all over again. He was hard as a rock and dying for some kind of release. Pleasuring her always turned him on because of the way she enjoyed it and encouraged him.

"Fuck me, Greg," she moaned in his ear as she arched her back, letting his erection rub against her stomach.

"Fuck me Greg, what?" he whispered, holding off. He loved being dominant with her sometimes. It only worked when she was close to having another orgasm or incredibly horny.

"Please fuck me, Greg. I want to feel your long, hard cock inside me. I want you to fuck me fast and rough and I want it now!"

Amazed at her sudden need for talking like that, he almost lost it but he wasted no time slamming into her as requested. She was already wet and ready for him so it felt like silk against him.

They both moaned loudly at the contact and he began to move faster, his thrusts pushing her up against the headboard and it bounced against the wall. House winced, hoping none of the neighbors would hear them, as it was the middle of the night. It just made him want to pound into her harder and he did until he was so close he couldn't stand it.

"Are you ready?" he whispered. She didn't even have time to nod before he thrust one last time and their bodies shuddered against each other.

After they lay there for a minute, and House figured she was asleep, he said the first thing that came into his head.

"Marry me, Allison."

* * *

_**A/N: Whew. Writing for House's dad was kinda tough. I hope you guys liked it and I hope it was believable. And just for the record, that wasn't the official proposal. More excitement to come. Muahahaha**_


	16. The Rings of Saturn

_**A/N: **__Sorry about the delay. I have an excited 4-year-old who can't wait for Santa to come so I haven't had much time to write. On a cooler note, this story has been nominated for the __**2010 Rock the House award**__. Woo! I'm all psyched haha. So thanks to whoever nominated this story. It means more to me than you'll ever know! If you want more info, check out my profile for the link. Anyway, this is a monumental chapter for Hameron. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 16**

Cameron was lucid, almost in a deep sleep but she knew she heard him say something.

_Wha..what? Did he really say that? No, no way. He wouldn't just blurt it out like that. Would he?_

She opened one eye and looked at him. He was asleep and breathing softly. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes once again and fell into a deep sleep.

House woke up first and stared at the ceiling for a minute. In a weird way, he hoped she hadn't heard his impromptu proposal the night before. He meant it, of course. But that wasn't the way he intended on asking her. He wanted to do it right, but he didn't want to do it the old-fashioned way, either. He then remembered their upcoming weekend at the Bed and Breakfast upstate. That would be the perfect time and place. He realized he needed a little bit more planning and got out of bed, careful not to disturb Cameron. Quietly walking into the living room, he opened his laptop and made further preparations for their weekend away. He actually found himself looking forward to spending time alone with her. Of course he did that all the time but not so much away from work. Their retreat to Loon Lake was going well until Cameron's parents crashed the party. This time there would be no interruptions.

Friday afternoon came at a snail's pace and House was beyond restless. He told Cameron they were going away for the weekend but he didn't tell her where so naturally she was very curious. She had her suspicions of course. There was no special date or anything in particular they'd be celebrating that she knew of. Labor day was coming up but that was still a couple weeks away yet. So she let it go for the time being, knowing he had some kind of motive for whisking her away.

When four O'clock rolled around, House couldn't stand it anymore. He spotted Cameron's packed bag sitting next to his and decided to take them down to the car. With Wilson's help, of course. While Wilson was doing that, House found Cameron in the clinic and snuck up behind her. "Ready to go?" he whispered in her ear, startling her enough to drop the file she was holding and drop all the papers that were inside.

"Son of a…House..It's only 4!"

"I know. But we don't have a patient and the clinic is almost empty. If we hurry, Cuddy won't catch us leaving."

"But.."

He put a finger to her lips before he gave them a quick peck. "No more excuses. In five minutes I want you in my office, excited and ready to go."

She smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Good."

House sat at his desk, throwing his red/grey ball in the air as he waited for Cameron. It had been longer than five minutes and he was ready to get up and go get her when she breezed in. "Sorry! Patient took longer than expected. Why can't they just say all that they need in the beginning before making it seem like they're done? Instead of "Oh, by the way…" just as I get up to leave?" She collapsed into his chair and he laughed at her.

"Awww poor baby. Looks like you need a weekend away somewhere."

"I would love nothing more. Let's get the hell out of here," she said as she got up from the chair. "Where's our stuff?"

"In the car already. I had some time to kill."

"You mean _Wilson_ had some time to kill," she corrected as they left his office and took the elevator down to the parking garage.

"Damn you're good," he sighed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Traffic was horrendous for an early Friday afternoon and it took forever just to get out of New York City.

"Okay, where are you taking me?" She demanded as she looked out the window at the rolling hills of the countryside.

"We'll be there shortly. Ever been upstate before?"

"Not in a long time."

"The stars at night are amazing."

Cameron looked at him in awe. "Well, well, Dr. House. You brought me all the way out here just so I could enjoy the stars?"

"Among other things," he grinned, still keeping his eyes on the road.

She slid her hand over his leg and he pretended not to notice. Her warm hand on his maimed thigh brought the pain down a notch and he kept the smile on his face as he turned into a long driveway.

"Ooo I love bed and breakfasts!" she cheered excitedly as they pulled up at the front of a large Victorian-style house.

"I was lucky to get this booking. They had a last minute cancellation so I grabbed it."

"Lucky us," she smiled as she stepped out of the car and followed him inside. A lady was waiting for them in the foyer and introduced herself.

"You must be Greg and Allison. I'm Kora, the owner. If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask. If you'd like to follow me, I'll show you to your suite."

House was grateful that the suite happened to be on the main floor so he didn't have to worry about stairs. Kora led them to the back of the house and opened a set of double doors. "This is usually the honeymoon suite, of sorts. Apparently the couple had to postpone their wedding because his dad took sick. Your timing couldn't have been any better, Dr. House. Right after you called, someone else did, wanting this suite."

"Lucky me," he said quietly.

"Yes, well, dinner is at 7 sharp. See you then."

They stepped further into the room and looked around. It was breathtakingly beautiful. What was even more perfect was the large porch out back. It was perfect for sitting out in the morning. It made him think of the lake again. He'd have to take her back there next year.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, freshen up," she said as she opened her bag and took out a few things.

House grinned like a cheshire cat and before she knew it, she was in his arms in a kiss that reminded her of something out of a 40s love scene. It made her hot and just a little bit dizzy.

"Don't be too long. Kora said dinner is in ½ hour. We have to mingle with the locals."

While she was in the shower, he made arrangements to have the telescope removed from the car and set up on the porch while they were at dinner. The engagement ring was in his pocket, burning a hole, and he was unusually quiet throughout the three course meal. Of course Cameron noticed but she didn't comment. She was too busy being nattered at by some old lady who wanted to know why she was pregnant but not married. And then had the nerve to inquire why she was there with her father.

House could tell she was at the end of her rope and discretely had her paged. The look of relief and confusion on her face was enough to make him smile at her.  
"I'm sorry, it's the hospital. Please excuse me."

"Why would a hospital be calling you, dear?"

"Because she's a doctor, duhh," House snapped at her and rolled his eyes. "One of the best Immunologists on the East coast, as a matter of fact. Although, they probably didn't even have immunologists way back then."

While the old lady sputtered a response about his rudeness, and her husband chuckled into his napkin, his pager went off and he excused himself. He wasn't sure where she went but as he walked past the staircase, a hand reached out and pulled him into the closet.

"Thank you! I wanted to throttle that woman! Of all the rude, ignorant.."

"Relax," he laughed. "Besides, I shut her up."

"I heard. Thank you for saving me."

"What do I get for saving you?"

Cameron pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh..a little somethin' somethin'."

"Mm..what color panties are you wearing for me?" he whispered as he began kissing her neck.

"Who says I'm wearing any?"

House's cock sprang to attention at that and she opened the closet door to get out. "Oh no, we're not going back in there. I'm not subjecting you to that woman," House said as he pulled her back and shut the door again, leaving them in the dark.

"But..do you really want Kora to find us in here? She seems like she runs a tight ship. And somehow I doubt making out in a closet would get us on her good side."

He had to admit she was probably right. He kissed her once more and copped a feel because hey, they were in a dark closet and it was a rite of passage, and they discretely went back to their suite.

* * *

"Greg, where did the telescope come from?"

"I brought it with us."

"You did? When?"

"When I had Wilson shlep all our stuff down to the car," he smirked. There was a brisk knock at the door and then a young man came in pushing a cart. It was the same young man who set up the telescope.

House tipped him and lifted the lid on the tray to reveal fresh strawberries and melted chocolate for dipping. There was also a bucket of non-alcoholic champagne on ice.

"Wow!" Cameron squealed as she dipped her finger in the chocolate and looked into his eyes as she slowly licked it off.

House felt himself stiffen instantly and that made him even more nervous. He had plans, and he didn't want to rush things simply because she was making him horny.

"How can you be hungry? You just ate a three course dinner!" he laughed as he took a strawberry, dipped it, and fed it to her. It was one of the most erotic things he'd done in years.

"In case you've forgotten, Dr. House, I am eating for two. Or maybe three."

His eyes widened. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Cameron shook her head. "Twins run in my family. My Grandma was a twin."

"Oh Jesus," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Relax. It doesn't mean I'll have twins."

"Every second generation," he pointed out. "On the mother's side. That makes it your turn."

"Don't worry about it. If it's twins, it's twins. It's not like we can give one back."

"What if it's triplets?" House chuckled. "We'll have twins..and a spare!"

Cameron went into a fit of giggles. "Two Greg House spawn are enough. Hell, even one is enough," she said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "But I'll love them even more because they're yours. I love you, Greg."

Her eyes got a little misty and he had to do something so he kissed her for a couple of minutes until he felt her relax against him.

"So, wanna see the rings of Saturn?" he asked her, hoping it would change the subject.

"Is Saturn even visible?"

"Of course. Why do you think I chose this particular week? Besides, I saw how much you loved looking at the sky at the lake so I thought you might like being able to see even more."

Again, she looked like she was going to get all misty and he took her hand to lead her onto the porch. "Take a look. I gave the guy the coordinates for Saturn when he set the thing up so you should be able to see it now."

While Cameron was peering into the lens, House took the ring out of the box and stuck it in his pocket where he could easily get it. Then he stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips. She wiggled her ass playfully and he brushed her hair to the side as he kissed her neck. She smelled so good he couldn't stop kissing her.

"It's so beautiful. Take a look."

"I'm enjoying the view right here."

Cameron turned around and she smiled at him. "I love you, Greg. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you."

House arched an eyebrow. "Allison Cameron, are you…asking me to marry you?"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No, Greg. That's your job."

"Well it's a good thing I have a ring then," he said as he reached into his pocket and held up the diamond solitaire.

"Greg?..."

"Come on, Allison..I already asked you once. I'm not going to do it again."

Her eyes widened, and it looked like she was going to start crying. "You mean..that was real?"

His eyes also widened. "You heard that?"

"I thought I was dreaming! I was half asleep at the time."

"I was overcome with the emotion of an incredible orgasm," he chuckled as she stared at the diamond. It was round, at least 1.5 carats in size and an excellent clarity, and she couldn't take her eyes off of it. "Do you like it? I..I took Wilson with me, figuring he has the market cornered on where to get a decent diamond."

"It's..breathtaking. Can you help me put it on?"

House took her left hand and gently slipped the ring on her finger before softly kissing the back of her hand.

"So…is that a yes?"

Cameron started crying for real that time as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed all over his face. "Yes..yes..a thousand times, yes!" She stared at the ring on her hand as they held each other.

"Of course now we have to have wild engagement sex," he pointed out.

"Of course. "

* * *

_**A/N: I'm going to stop it here and continue it into the next chapter or else it'll be too long. Give me a shout and let me know how you enjoyed the "big question." And thanks to those who have reviewed/favorited this story. Merry Christmas!!**_


	17. By the Light of the Silvery Moon

**Chapter 17**

"Let me just slip into something sexier," Cameron smiled as she walked past him into the bathroom.

"I like the sounds of that. Perhaps I'll do the same."

While she was in the bathroom, House got undressed, put on some music and lay on the bed looking as casual as he possibly could without being inconspicuous.

The bathroom door slowly opened and his angel stepped out wearing a light blue silky nightie. It went just down to her knees and had a slit up one side. Even though she was visibly pregnant, House thought she couldn't look more beautiful if she tried. Maybe it was because she was glowing. Or maybe it was because she was glowing because she was carrying his baby. Either way, he fell more in love as soon as she turned out the main light in the room, leaving them in soft light.

"There's my beautiful fiancee," he said as he patted the space next to him on the bed. "You look amazing as always."

"Nice birthday suit," she grinned as she climbed onto the large bed and stretched out next to him. Her hand slid over his thigh and his cock twitched.

"I thought you'd like it. Nice nightie," he said as he touched the spaghetti straps. "Did you buy this for me?"

"Yep."

"Very nice. I like it when you dress just for me."

"You deserve it," she smiled as she ran her fingers through the hairs on his chest. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Last year..at that fundraiser, when you saw me in the red dress, you lost your train of thought when you looked at me. What were you thinking?"

House almost looked embarrassed but recovered quickly. "Truthfully? I was thinking about kicking the boys out, pushing that pretty red dress up to your waist, ripping your panties off and taking you over my desk." He kissed her neck as he continued. "Hard..fast…deep..until you were screaming for me to let you cum."

Imagining that scenario quickly in her mind, House standing behind her, grabbing her hair in one hand as he nailed her and using his other hand to massage her breasts made her instantly wet and she squirmed.

"If I only knew you would've been up for it, I would've done it. But you looked a little embarrassed at the time so I didn't think it was a good idea. But damn if I wasn't hard every time I looked at you."

"And you think it was easy for me? Looking at you in that tuxedo? You looked amazing. Even more so when you took that bow tie off and unbuttoned your shirt. I almost wanted to ravage you at the end of the night."

"Well.." he said as softly touched her stomach, "when we get married I'll wear the tux just for you and you can have your way with me."

"Mmm," she said as she got up and straddled him, "that sounds like an excellent idea!"

"Do I get to tear off your wedding dress?" he asked, his eyes gleaming.

"It's only fair," she grinned before giving him a long kiss.

"Speaking of which, when did you want to get married. Before or after the baby comes?"

"I was thinking after. I want my body to be somewhat back to normal if I'm going to be wearing a wedding dress."

House nodded. "It's not like we have to make any decisions for awhile anyway. I'll leave the planning to you."

"Gee thanks," she laughed.

"What? Isn't it every woman's dream to plan her own wedding?"

She shrugged. "I've been married once before, Greg. But it wasn't some big event. It was a quiet wedding at my parents' house in Chicago with close friends and family. We preferred it that way."

"We could do the same kind of thing. I don't want a circus, if I can avoid it."

"I have no problem with that. It's not like we have a lot of people we hang out with. We sure as hell don't have to invite the whole hospital."

House snickered at that. "I think the whole hospital would show up just to see if it was true. Beauty and the Beast get married."

Cameron frowned. "Don't say that, Greg. It's not even funny." She rolled over onto her side, facing away from him and wiped a tear that escaped. She hated it when he said things like that. Especially when they weren't true.

House wasn't sure what happened. One minute they were planning their future, well on their way to making love and the next she was on the verge of tears.

"Allison.." he said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"You hate yourself. No matter what happens, or how much love I give you, you still feel like a monster and that you're some..I don't know..that you're not worthy of being happy, or loved by anyone. You think people will think it's all one big joke if you got married, let alone have children, and you snark at anyone who shows any sign of niceness toward you. Why do you do that?"

He didn't have an answer. Well, he did, but he knew she wouldn't want to hear it.

She looked back at him, her eyes were red and puffy. "What makes you think you don't deserve to have what everyone else does?"

"Habit."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"My father..more or less..brainwashed me into thinking I was worthless. Wilson got it into my head that I was going to die alone unless I gave into the idea that I could be happy. Well, at the time he said that, you and I weren't together and I thought he was right. I guess I just can't get past the idea that I can have what everyone else has and not be the butt of everyone's jokes. I've worked hard at being a misanthropic son of a bitch, and I liked it that way. Being alone and having people avoid me seemed better than being loved and being pitied for my disability and my Vicodin addiction."

"You think I pity you? Is that what all this is about? You still believe that I'm still with you after all this time because I want to fix you?" Cameron climbed off the bed. "I can't fucking believe this," she muttered as she grabbed the clothes she was wearing earlier.

He sat up and watched her storm into the bathroom and come out a few minutes later fully dressed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going for a walk. And don't even think about following me, House! Just leave me alone."

The slamming door behind her made him wince and he sat back down on the bed for a minute. "Well that wasn't suppose to happen." He figured he'd let her be for awhile and if she didn't come back within an hour, he was going to look for her.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, he decided to go looking for Cameron. Throwing his jacket on, he grabbed his cane and went outside. Looking around, he didn't see her right away so he started walking. There was a path that led somewhere so he followed it until he came to a stream. There she was, looking like a vision, sitting with her feet dangling over the edge of the bank into the water. She looked content but lost in thought. He knew that look. She was doing some serious thinking.

"Aren't you cold?" he called out as he kept his distance.

"No."

He limped closer and when she didn't protest, he took his jacket off and covered her shoulders.

She hated to admit it but she loved the way it smelled like leather and House's unique scent.

"I'm sorry I took off like that," she said softly.

"It's okay. You were right about everything. But..I am what I am. You knew what you were getting when you bought the package."

"I know but I guess I thought.."

"What?"

She sighed. "I fell in love with you almost instantly. Of course I fought with myself about it. I knew nothing would ever come of it. Every time I took a step forward, you took two steps back. But I couldn't let it go. I knew there was a nice guy in there somewhere. So I kept chipping away and it paid off. I just wanted you to let me in. Just a little. I don't regret it either. I've seen a side of you that not many people have. And I feel honored. You deserve to be loved, Greg. There's no reason why you can't love and be loved just like everyone else. So when you say depreciating things like that about yourself I can't help but get upset because they're simply not true."

House didn't know what to say so he just sat quiet for a moment. Then he spoke, softly. "I love you. And I want to marry you. I can't imagine not having you in my life. Going to bed at night, or waking up in the morning. It's become a part of me that I can't do without. I know you don't want to fix me. But there's still a part of me deep down that thinks you do."

She placed her hand over his. "Then I'll just have to keep brainwashing you so you stop thinking those kinds of things. I love you. I don't care that you walk with a cane, or have a scar. I just love you for you and fuck what everyone else thinks."

"Mm..I love it when you talk dirty," he whispered as he pulled her closer and began to kiss all over her face.

"Greg..what're you doing?"

"Making it up to you for saying stupid things. Is it working? Am I forgiven?"

"Not here.."

"Who's going to catch us? It's late, and nobody's around. Besides, don't you think it's kind of a thrill to get caught?"

"No I don't."

"C'mon..are you telling me you weren't turned on that time when you were huddled under my desk?"

Cameron blushed and was thankful it was so dark so he couldn't see. "Never had sex in the great outdoors?"

She shook her head and her face flushed even more as he slid his hand up her leg and caressed the inside of her thigh.

"Don't knock it till you try it. I would've done it up at the lake but your parents could've easily caught us."

"They _did_ catch us!"

"Your father..once we were inside. Had we stayed where we were out back, he wouldn't have been the wiser. Well..until your screams of ecstasy woke them. You really need to learn to keep it down a bit," he chuckled.

"I can't help that," she grinned back at him. Her white teeth almost glowed in the dark from the moonlight overhead.

House leaned over and they kissed, his lips softly brushed against hers until that wasn't enough for either of them and they deepened the kiss. He pushed her back against the dry grass and threw his leg across hers to keep her in place. His hands pushed the jacket off her shoulders and he began unbuttoning her blouse while she unbuttoned his shirt just as quickly.

"_No not here_," he mimicked in a girly voice as she helped him pull his T-shirt over his head.

"Shut up, House," she laughed before pulling him on top of her and kissing the life out of him.

"Gonna make me?" he teased as he went to unhook her bra and found she wasn't wearing one. "You naughty girl," he whispered in her ear as his hand unzipped the back of her skirt and slipped inside to squeeze her ass.

"If I wasn't so pissed off I would've remembered the bra."

"I guess I should be glad you were pissed off. Although I do like watching your beautiful breasts spring free when I unhook you."

"Maybe next time."

House pulled her skirt off and her panties came with it. She was a vision of perfection lying naked on the grass. The moonlight showed off her slightly swollen stomach and he bent down to place a soft kiss on it.

"You look so beautiful like this." His hands were roaming all over her body, touching her stomach, her breasts and then moving down to the soft curls between her legs.

"Greg…"

"Hmm? Want me to stop?"

"No, but…"

"Still worried someone's going to come out here and have us arrested for indecent exposure?"

"Yes."

"Well don't," he grinned as he leaned over and kissed her, letting his tongue sweep into her mouth before she could say another word.

After a few minutes of passionate kisses and soft touches, she gave in and let him completely possess her. They made love on the grass next to the stream and Cameron chalked it up to the second most romantic thing House did for her that day. The first being the proposal. She didn't hold back her moans as he took her hard and fast and he didn't stop her. In fact, it became a contest as to who could moan the loudest when their orgasms hit them at the same time and they collapsed against each other.

Once they were sated and relaxed, they picked up their things and headed back inside. As Cameron settled against House in bed, the glint of her engagement ring caught her eye and she smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope that wasn't too much angst for ya. I'm going to switch gears again and get some action going for our favorite couple. Don't worry. It's all good ;)**_


	18. Home Sweet Home

_**A/N: Another fun-filled transitional chapter with some smut at the end to tie it all up. Enjoy kiddies. Muahaha!**_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Cameron had her first ultrasound appointment the following day and she was excited. She had a suspicion of the sex of the baby but she wanted it confirmed. House didn't seem to care either way but she could tell he was looking forward to seeing his offspring and hearing the heartbeat.

Their appointment was first thing in the morning and she had a hell of a time waking House up to get going. After much complaining, he eventually dragged himself out of bed to shower and get dressed.

The technician got Cameron ready and then House was let into the room. He took a seat next to her as Dr. Raszinski entered the room.

"Morning, Allison, Dr. House. Excited to see your baby today?" she said, cheerfully.

"Absolutely," Cameron smiled.

"Let's get this show on the road," House added, and received a jab from Cameron. "Hey!"

"Don't mind him. He's just cranky because he has to be here before 10 a.m."

The doctor laughed as she squirted some gel onto Cameron's belly and then turned the screen on. After moving the wand around a minute, heartbeat sounds filled the room and an image popped up on the screen.

"That sounds…" House said as he squinted at the image.

"Like two heartbeats!"

Dr. R. moved the wand around a little more and let out a chuckle. "Well whaddya know? Dr. House's little swimmers are more potent than I thought."

On the screen were two blurry objects.

"Oh my God," Cameron sighed breathlessly. "That's…awesome."

House grinned at her, shaking his finger. "You knew, didn't you?"

"I suspected. I mean, look at me. I'm only 20 weeks and I'm huge!"

"Want to see if we can find out the sex?"

"Sure. Although I have a feeling they might be boys."

The doctor did some maneuvering. "Well one definitely is. See?"

"Oh no. A mini-me!" House groaned.

It was impossible to see the other one because it was a little bit smaller than its brother, so they gave up. "Maybe on the next ultrasound we'll be able to take another look when they're a little bigger."

"Well, print us out some copies, woman!" House instructed, earning another jab from Cameron.

The doctor laughed. "You bet."

House and Cameron left the ultrasound clinic in a daze and went to his office to digest the news. A few minutes later, Wilson breezed in. "Hey guys. How was your weekend?"

"See for yourself," Cameron glowed as she held out her left hand to show off the ring.

Wilson let out a low whistle as he took her hand and examined it as if he'd never seen it before.

"Very nice. Good choice, House."

"I had a little help," he grumbled as he plugged in his ipod.

"How was the B&B?"

"Incredible."

"Except for the church lady," House chuckled as he put his feet up on the desk.

"Church lady?"

"Oh you know..those blue-haired old ladies with the horn-rimmed glasses. Wanted to know why Allison was pregnant but not married, and why she was there with her _father_."

Cameron started giggling uncontrollably. "She looked like Mrs. Doubtfire."

"Yeah she did," House chuckled.

Wilson looked from Cameron back to House, who was still laughing. "Yes, well, I have work to do. So, I'll see you at lunch, House?"

House looked at Cameron. "You want to tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

"We had the first ultrasound today."

"And? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Cameron took the ultrasound photo from her purse and handed it to Wilson with pride. "There's definitely one boy in there. The other wasn't cooperating."

Wilson's eyes widened and then he slapped House on the back. "You old dog." Then he hugged Cameron. "That's amazing. I'm really happy for both of you. Lunch is on me. Hell, dinner too if you want."

"We might take you up on that."

Once Wilson was gone, House pulled Cameron into an embrace that made her weak. "Now get to work. Those emails aren't going to answer themselves," he growled playfully as he lightly patted her ass and placed one more quick kiss on her lips.

* * *

After a few weeks of searching the net, Cameron and House each found homes they liked and wanted to check out in person. Between the two of them, they selected 8 in total. House called the realtor Wilson recommended and they set up an appointment to see 5 of them in one afternoon. He wasn't sure his leg was up to it, but the houses looked promising and he was anxious to look at them.

"You're really anxious about this, aren't you?" Cameron whispered as they rode in the backseat of the realtor's Cadillac on the way to the second house. The first was too small and needed too many updates.

"I want to be moved out of our place and into the new house before Christmas if possible. When Kat gets out of Mayfield, I don't want any traces of where we moved to. The hospital will keep our old address on file and the only people who will know will be Wilson, Cuddy and the accountant."

Cameron frowned. "That seems a little extreme."

House gave her a look that spoke volumes and she nodded. He was right. After all that happened, there was no harm in taking precautions.

The second house was still not big enough for what they wanted, or the third, or the fourth. They were both becoming frustrated and discouraged until they pulled up to the last house. First of all, there was a wrought-iron gate which needed a security code to get through. Then a long driveway that led up to a large brick mansion.

"Wow!" was all Cameron could say as House helped her out of the car.

"It has five bedrooms, four and a half baths, sunken living room, games room, pool and hot tub outside.."

"Sold!" House chuckled under his breath as Cameron poked him.

"We haven't seen inside yet. It could be a dump for all we know," she whispered.

"Judging from the way the outside looks, I'm willing to bet it's as good inside as out. Come on."

She allowed House to lead her inside and as soon as they stepped into the foyer, they looked at each other. It felt right. And they'd only just walked through the front door. The realtor took them through each of the rooms and they fell in love with the house more and more. In the games room was a pool table and a bar in the corner.

"Does this pool table come with the house?"

"Yes. The owners didn't have room for it at their new place so it's staying. They wanted a smaller house because all their kids have grown and moved away. It was too big a place for just the two of them."

As the realtor droned on, House was having wicked thoughts of taking his fiancee on that very pool table. It was black with red felt and it screamed "use me!"

They walked through the rest of the house, and then outside to the gated pool/hot tub. The jacuzzi was right next to it and the hot water spilled into the pool, causing steam to rise from it. Another wicked thought filled his head and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He glanced at Cameron and she was looking at him as if she knew what he was thinking. She squeezed his hand and gave him a wicked grin of her own as they followed the realtor inside.

"So, what do you think? It's only been on the market for a couple of days but it won't be for long at this price."

House glanced down at Cameron again and she nodded. This was the house.

"Sold."

While House was going over the fine print, Cameron wandered into the master bedroom and out onto the patio that overlooked the backyard. The greenery was beautiful and she was looking forward to be able to work in the garden next spring. She loved roses and saw the perfect place to put some. A nice big trellis with climbing red roses.

She smiled when she heard House come up behind her and place his hands on her hips. "All done. Now we wait and see if the owners accept the offer."

"Think they will?"

"Oh yeah. I was more than generous. I really want this house. It's perfect. And I can't wait to get you naked on that pool table," he growled as he nipped at her neck.

Cameron felt a jolt of electricity shoot right to her nether regions and she leaned against him. "I'm looking forward to swimming in the pool."

"I wanna do more than just swim in it," he chuckled as he kissed her ear. "Come on, let's go home. I'm hungry."

* * *

The clinic was packed. People were coughing, sneezing, whining and making all kinds of noise. House was at the end of his rope. If he had to look at one more stupid patient, he was going to kill someone. He only agreed to work in the clinic because Cameron was as well. It was the only way Cuddy could get him in there.

After seeing the last patient, his cell phone rang and it was the realtor.

"Congratulations, Dr. House. The owners accepted your offer. The house is yours."

"Excellent."

"I can meet you at the house this evening to sign the final papers if you like."

"Yeah that's fine. Seven?"

"Seven it is. See you then."

House snapped his phone shut and a sense of euphoria filled him. The house was theirs. Cameron was going to be so excited. He couldn't wait to tell her. Flipping open his phone once more, he texted her.

_My office in 5. _

She texted back.

_I'll be there in 10. I'm in STD hell. Don't people use condoms anymore?? _

House chuckled to himself as he replied. _Why use condoms when bareback is much more fun?_

A few minutes later she answered_. That, Dr. House, is why you're going to be the father of twins. See you soon._

"Damn!" he cursed as he snapped his phone shut. She got him good that time. He turned on his ipod and waited for her to finish up with her patient and when she came into his office, she closed and locked the door behind her.

"So what's the big emergency?"

"Got plans tonight?"

She gave him a weird look. "Um..no. Do you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Wanna come?"

A wicked grin crossed her face and she climbed into his lap. "Mm..I always want to..come with you," she said as she thrusted her pelvis against his as she said the word "come."

"Oh you will. But later. I thought you might want to be there when we sign the papers to our new house."

Her eyes got wide and she squealed. "It's ours?"

"Yep. I'm going over to the house after dinner to sign the papers. I assumed you'd want your name on the title as well."

"Damn right. It'll be the house of the House's," she giggled.

"Speaking of which, have you told your parents about the engagement?"

"Have you?" she countered.

"I asked you first."

"Not yet. It's been kind of hectic since we got back. I'll call my mom once everything settles down again."

"In other words, after the wedding?" he smirked, earning a playful slap on his arm. "Hey!"

"Don't be a jerk," she laughed as she attempted to get up from his lap but he grabbed her hips.

"You are so getting punished."

"Don't tease me," she smirked back as she stood up and headed for the door. "I'll met you in the parking garage in 20 minutes. I have a couple of things to do."

"Okay."

***

The front gates of the house were open and he drove through them. "We should get a nice big letter H for the front of those gates," he said.

"A little pretentious don't you think?"

"How about a big M and a D."

She laughed. "They're both pretty bad."

"I'm going to make this place like Fort Knox."

"Just don't go overboard, okay?" she patted his hand as he pulled up to the house.

The realtor was in the kitchen waiting for them with all the paperwork. It took about half an hour before everything was done, and they finally each got their own set of keys to the house, as well as the front gate code and the garage door opener. They were told a pool man came once a week to manage the pool and gardeners on the same day to maintain the grounds. There was an alarm system built in, but it wasn't set up so they'd have to do that themselves.

"Congratulations Dr. House, Dr. Cameron. On your new house and your new baby."

"Babies," both of them said in unision, before cracking up laughing.

"Wow! Well congratulations again. I have to get going. Have a good night and don't forget to lock up."

House turned to Cameron and wrapped his arms around her waist. "The house of House. I like the sound of it."

"Yeah well when the kids are older they'll be watching House of Mouse," she laughed. They stood in the kitchen holding each other for a few minutes. "Did you bring a camera?" She asked.

"Who needs a camera when you have a camera phone? Come on. Wilson will want to see some pictures. And I want a picture of that pool table before I have my way with you on it."

She laughed again and followed him down the hall to the bedroom. Cameron went to take some pictures of the other bedrooms with her camera phone and House waited for her in the games room.

"Decided on which room would be the nursery." She said proudly as she showed him the picture. It was a big room from the looks of it and he nodded his approval.

Then he gestured to the room they were in. "Welcome to my man cave," he grinned.

Cameron looked around the large room and laughed. He could be such a little boy at times. She had to admit the room was perfect for that purpose and she couldn't wait to try out the pool table.

"Ever played before?" he asked her.

"Yeah but it's been awhile."

"Well..I wasn't thinking about having a game. I was thinking of..something else."

He had that look in his eye that she was all too familiar with. Before she could say anything, his hands were on her hips and he hoisted her up onto the table so she was sitting on the edge.

"Greg," she said breathlessly as he stood in front of her and let his hands explore under her shirt. He kissed her softly and nuzzled her neck as his hands massaged her breasts.

"Gotta christen at least one room tonight before we leave. And I've been fantasizing about sex on this pool table for days."

She kissed him back and slipped her tongue into his mouth as his hands worked at unzipping her skirt at the back. He quickly yanked it away, and her panties followed. She was truly a vision, sitting on the edge of the pool table wearing nothing but a bra and an opened blouse that was begging to be pulled off as well.

House stepped even closer so he was standing between her legs and she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, never breaking their kiss for a second. His jeans slipped to the floor and he kicked them away as Cameron pushed his boxers down over his hips to free his cock, which was fully erect and ready for her. Sometimes, just seeing it made her wet, knowing what was coming and how good it would feel inside her.

"Lie back," he instructed as he whispered in her ear and nibbled on it before gently pushing her back. She braced herself on her elbows but he shook his head. "All the way back."

When she was lying flat against the soft felt, House wrapped her legs around his hips and teased her entrance with his cock, which was already wet.

Before she could joke about how it was like being in a porn flick, he gently but firmly slid into her, causing them both to moan loudly and her to forget her previous thoughts.

"Oh God, Greg!" She groaned as he thrust hard, holding her hips firmly. "Oh God..so close.."

He chuckled. "Already? Wow."

Cameron stretched her arms to the sides and gripped the edges of the table as House continued his thrusts, moving a little slower to prolong her oncoming orgasm. It was no use, however. A couple more strokes sent her over the edge and she screamed as her inner walls pulsed against his cock.

House wasn't finished yet, however. In one quick motion, he flipped her onto her stomach, making sure she was comfortable before he began slamming into her from behind. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a sly grin, which sent him over the edge with one last long stroke.

"Jesus, Ally! What you do to me," he gasped as he collapsed against her back but made sure he didn't put any unnecessary weight on her. He used his hands to brace himself against the table. His leg was beginning to shake and he knew he wouldn't be able to stand much longer so he moved and leaned against the table for support.

"Greg," she breathed as she ran her hand over his cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home."

* * *

**_A/N: Songs listened to while writing this chapter:_**

_Everything is Never Quite Enough-Thomas Crown Affair soundtrack (SEXIEST SONG EVERRR)_

_Love Can Make you Blind-Every Mother's Nightmare_


	19. Rehab, Drug Addicts and Twins, Oh My

_**A/N: The twins are coming! The twins are coming!! I'm skipping ahead a couple of months. I'll be wrapping this story up in the next few chapters. Keep in mind that I'm not a doctor so if there's anything that seems weird, just roll with it. I'm basing bits of Cameron's delivery on my own personal experience. Hopefully it all makes sense in the end. Enjoy!  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 19**

It had been six weeks since they'd seen each other and Cameron wasn't allowed to visit House until his release date. Wilson offered to drive and she was grateful as she was getting too big to get behind the wheel.

"What if he's different?" she asked Wilson anxiously as he drove them to the rehab clinic outside of town.

"I'm sure the main parts that make House who he is won't change. He'll still be as in love with you as he was when he went in there. If not more so."

"He's off the Vicodin. I hope whatever he's taking is going to work out."

"He's on another opiate. Oxycontin twice a day and Oxycodone for breakthrough pain. Apparently it's working well. He needed a stronger opioid. Methadone was their first choice but it requires too strict monitoring. It can be fatal if misused."

"They told you all that?"

"Yeah. They'll be telling you too, when we pick him up. Just be prepared. They also told me he's lost weight so he might look a little thin."

"I guess we'll have to see."

House was sitting on a couch in the lobby when they entered. Cameron was immediately led into a room to talk to the doctors while Wilson waited with his friend. When she emerged carrying a bag full of his meds, he was on his feet in a second and had his arms around her large belly. They hugged each other as if they were afraid one of them would disappear. "So beautiful," he whispered in her ear, making her eyes misty.

When they stepped apart, they looked each other over and smiled. He was thinner, but not terribly so, and she was twice as big as she was when he went into rehab.

"I'm going to have to start cooking for you again, I see," she laughed as they both got into the backseat of Wilson's car.

"You don't have to sit back here," House told her. "You can't stretch out."

"I don't care."

"If you insist. Just gives me a better chance to do this," he said with a wicked grin as he placed his hand on her thigh and she sighed. _Oh yeah, he was still the same in that respec_t.

"No making out in my car!" Wilson called out as he pulled away from the curb.

"Keep your eyes on the road and you won't have to see us making out."

Wilson's groan just made them laugh. They couldn't take their eyes off each other as their hands explored. House was amazed at how big her belly had gotten since he'd last seen her and couldn't resist touching her. When he placed his hand on her belly, he felt a kick, and it made his heart swell.

"Did..our kid just kick me?"

"Yep," she beamed.

There was another kick from the other side of her belly and he laughed. "Those kids are in sooo much trouble!"

"Go easy on them. They are your kids too, after all."

Wilson pulled up to the gates and entered the code to let them in, and drove up to the front door. "Home at last. House, get your pants back on and get out of my car."

Cameron giggled as House unbuckled his seat belt. By the time Cameron got out, he had his suitcase and was heading towards the front door.

Once they were inside, House was all over her in a heartbeat and she didn't protest. They began moving toward the bedroom but he stopped her once they got to the kitchen. He backed her up against the island and hoisted her onto it with one quick move.

"Greg.."

"I can't make it to the bedroom. I've gotta have you right now."

He practically ripped her blouse open, buttons flying, and revealed her pale pink bra. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer as she began unbuttoning his shirt. His whiskers scratched her skin as he nibbled and sucked certain places on her neck. His mouth was doing amazing things to her that she didn't notice when he unzipped her jeans and was pulling them off along with her panties.

His mouth fastened on one of her breasts and she gasped as she managed to get his belt undone and then his pants. Because he'd lost weight, they easily slipped down and he stepped out of them.

Before she realized it, he pushed himself inside of her and she moaned into his mouth. "Oh my God.."

"Lie back a little," he whispered as he placed a hand on the small of her back and she did what he told her. This allowed him more leverage and he began to move within her. "Oh yeah…I missed this so much…I missed..you…"

"I missed you too..unghh…"

House began moving faster. He knew that one time was going to be a quickie anyway. It had been too long and he had been craving her ever since he got over his withdrawl from the Vicodin.

"So..close..Greg..faster.."

"Come for me, Ally..I'll be right there.."

It felt almost like a dam breaking, or floodgates opening, she wasn't sure which. They both came together, and they came hard, their moans filling the large kitchen, echoing off the walls.

Cameron's legs were weak as he helped her down off the island and they walked together into the bedroom.

* * *

_A few days later.._

Cameron opened her eyes and stared at the wall. It was morning and she did not want to get up to get ready for work. House was snoring softly next to her and she smiled at that. Slowly rolling onto her back, so as not to disturb the sleeping babies in utero, she watched him for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" House's voice startled her.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was until you moved. What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Ughh," he groaned, placing his hand over his eyes.

"Tell me about it. Can we call in sick?"

House laughed. "You? Call in sick? That's funny."

"You suck," she groaned as she started to roll out of bed. Lately, that was the only way she could get out. Getting in was just as irritating.

House tried not to laugh as he watched her get out of bed and waddle into the bathroom to take her shower. With a sigh, he got up as well and decided to start her day off right. Stripping off his Tshirt and PJ bottoms, he stepped into the shower behind her and placed his hands on her large belly.

"Morning," he whispered in her ear.

Cameron turned around and kissed him leisurely as the hot water pulsed on them. "Two more weeks and then you're on mat leave. Ya gotta like that," he pointed out as he put some soap on his hands and began to massage her belly into a nice lather.

"Yeah but I don't know what you expect me to do with myself. I'll be in this big house all alone," she pouted.

"I'm sure you'll find something to entertain yourself. The nursery will be a big job."

"My mom's been helping me look online for things. It'll be done in time for the twins to arrive. I've got the essentials at least. Two cribs and a change table."

"I have no doubt," he chuckled as he put some shampoo on his palm and began to wash her hair. "Mm..that's good."

He watched as she rinsed her hair and then it was her turn to wash him. She was thankful for the built-in seats so he could sit down. He was simply too tall otherwise.

"You're awful quiet," he finally said, breaking the silence as she washed his hair.

"I'm just..I have a lot on my mind and I have a funny feeling."

"What kind of funny feeling? About the babies?"

"No, that something bad is going to happen. I can't shake it off. It's the same feeling I had shortly before the shooting last year, and then when the Kat thing happened."

House reached for her and pulled her down onto his lap. "Everything's going to be fine," he assured her. "PPTH is like Fort Knox, as is this house. We're safe. I'm not going to let anything bad happen."

"You don't know that," she sighed as he rinsed his hair and turned the hot water off. House followed her back to the bedroom where they got dressed on opposite sides of the room.

"Not going to trim your beard this morning?" she asked him when he came into the kitchen.

"Not going to shave your legs?" he quipped in return.

Cameron rolled her eyes and turned to start the coffee. "Hey," he said quietly as he came up behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just really tired."

"Well if you're good, maybe we can skip out early."

"Don't tease me."

* * *

House entered his office to find Cameron sitting in his chair with her feet up on the ottoman. "What's up?" He asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to rub.

"My body aches all over. I'm ready for these twins to come out already!"

"Be careful what you wish for," he chuckled as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Finished your clinic hours?"

"Yeah thank God. Cuddy told me to take it easy until you finished up and then we could go."

"Well, it just so happens that I _am_ finished."

She smiled up at him as he helped her out of the chair. "I just have to drop these charts off at Cuddy's office on the way out."

"Damn!" House cursed silently. "And here I was hoping to make a clean getaway."

"It'll only take a second."

"That's what she said," House chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"You're sick."

They went into Cuddy's office just as she was getting off the phone and Cameron placed the files on her desk.

As they turned around, they were not expecting to see the guy standing in the doorway pointing a .45 at them.

"All of you, back the fuck up and keep your hands where I can see em."

"Look.." House started to say but was met with the gun to his chest.

"Shut up and get back there."

House gestured for the women to stand behind him as he backed up against the window.

"Shut the blinds," the guy ordered.

"What do you want?" Cuddy asked, trying to sound calm, but failing miserably. Cameron was silent, and her hand covered her belly protectively.

"I want what the jerk in the clinic wouldn't give me! I want my drugs, and I want them now. I get em, and you guys leave here alive. I don't, and I'm going to start killing people. Starting with preggers over there."

Cameron gasped and House threw himself completely in front of her. "Don't be stupid. Nobody's getting killed. Now tell me, what exactly are you taking?"

"Vicodin."

House almost laughed. "And the doctor wouldn't give it to you?"

"No. Some bullshit about how I was a new patient and that you guys don't prescribe things like that to new patients."

"That is true. I mean, how do we know you're not selling it to kids on the street?"

That earned House a smack to the face with the gun, slashing a cut across his cheek.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Just write me a prescription and I'll be on my way."

"You came too late. Normally I'd have a pocket full of the little buggers. But since I went to REHAB, I no longer require them. What do you take them for anyway?"

"I screwed my back up. My doctor died recently and.."

"You no longer have a pusher. I got it. How about a shot of morphine to tide you over?"

"House.." Cuddy said in a warning tone.

The guy looked unsure. "Okay..but you get two needles, and then you give the shot to someone else first."

"Great idea, except you picked the wrong group to hold up. This lady right here is pregnant, this one over here is trying to get pregnant and I'm allergic." House chuckled and shrugged. "What're ya gonna do?"

"How do I know they're not going to poison me?"

"You can see the vial before I prepare it. There's a little label on it that says MORPHINE."

The guy nodded and pointed the gun at Cuddy. "You call it in. And don't try anything or I'll shoot both of them, I swear to God."

By then, a small crowd had formed in the lobby outside Cuddy's office and the police were on their way. She called in the order and a nurse brought a syringe and a vial to the door.

"Let me see it!" the guy demanded, making Cameron jump.

House showed him the label and it met with the guy's approval before he prepared the syringe. "Drop your pants, tough guy."

He wondered if the guy knew it would put him to sleep after, thus allowing them to get control over the situation.

Meanwhile, Cameron was sitting off to the side, panting softly. Cuddy noticed this. "Are you okay?"

"No…I think..I'm in labour."

"House!"

"Not now, Cuddy."

"House!" Cuddy and Cameron both shouted together to get his attention.

"What!" His eyes shifted over to his fiancee who was glancing at her watch and taking deep breaths.

"Just give me the shot, old man!"

"You want it? Fine!" And he jammed the needle into the guy's hip. Then he rushed over to Cameron. "How far apart?"

"A few minutes."

"A few? Two minutes? Three? What?"

"Three."

"Okay..just relax. It's going to be fine."

"What..did you give me…" the guy slurred as he slumped into the nearest chair.

"I thought being an avid narcotics user you'd know that not only does Morphine kill pain, it also knocks you out. Nighty-night, fella." House delivered a hard fist to the guy's jaw and knocked him out cold.

"Did you have to do that?" Cuddy snapped at him.

"Better that than have him shoot me."

Cops burst into the room and carried the guy out of the office.

"Get a wheelchair. We're taking her upstairs to L&D."

One of the nurses brought one in and as House and Wilson helped Cameron up, she felt a whoosh, and then the floor was wet.

"Oh no..Greg.."

"It's okay. Your water just broke. The babies are coming soon. We've gotta get you upstairs."

Cameron's doctor was called but learned she was away on a last-minute family emergency.

"I feel like..I need to push."

"Don't push yet. I need to check you to see if you're fully dilated."

Much to his relief, he found she was a full 10cm and fully effaced. His kids wanted out and they weren't going to wait for much longer.

"Why don't you do the honors, House?" Cuddy asked him with a warm smile as she patted him on the shoulder.

"I've never delivered twins. I think this one is best left to the experts."

"You're the best doctor in this hospital!"

"You can do this, House," Wilson said with an encouraging nod.

House sighed with resignation. "Fine. Let's do this." He glanced over at Cameron who was still trying to concentrate. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah..I'd rather have you do it than some stranger."

"Good answer. Okay, Wilson, Cuddy, you stay and help cheer her on. We'll be doing this twice. She's going to need all the encouragement she can get."

"I gotta push again.."

"Okay..give it all you got, Ally."

As Cuddy counted, Cameron pushed as if her life depended on it. The room was packed. Some were actually there for a reason, but the majority were mainly onlookers who couldn't believe House was going to be a father, let alone the fact that he could even get someone like Cameron to sleep with him. However, House delivering his own children just seemed normal. How messed up was that?

Cameron went limp from exhaustion but House was ecstatic. He could see the head covered with dark hair.

"I can see the head. Ally. I'm going to have to give you a small incision."

She felt stinging and knew it was from the local he was giving her before he reached for the scalpel to make a small cut.

Chase managed to maneuver through the crowd and made his way into the delivery room to stand next to House. "Good, you're here. Grab that suction bulb. We're going to need it on the next push."

"Ready to push again!"

"Go for it."

The head came out and Chase quickly suctioned the nose and mouth before the rest of the baby popped out all at once. House almost dropped his slippery son but Chase's hands were also grabbing him so it was safe.

"House spawn number one is out."

"Nice thing to name our son," Cameron half laughed and half cried as she looked at the crying baby boy Chase placed on Cameron's belly. House clamped and cut the cord like it was something he did every day.

"How're you doing, sweetie?" he said quietly as he glanced up at her over the sheet while Chase took the baby and had it cleaned up and weighed.

"Fine for now."

"He's a good size. 7 pounds, 1 ounce. 21.5 inches long," Chase called out.

"Have you decided on any names?" Wilson asked her.

"No..not really. But I've had a few in mind."

"What names do you like?" House asked her, trying to catch a breath while they waited for the second baby to arrive.

"I've always liked Trevor, Tyler, Edward, Wyatt.."

"We're NOT naming our son after Wyatt Earp!"

Cameron gripped Wilson and Cuddy's hands and gasped. "Oh God..I think the second baby is coming.."

"Chase..get over here!"

"Gotta push.."

"Push then. This should be easier than the last time."

"Easier for..who?" she panted.

"Umm..I dunno. The baby perhaps. Since it's the only one left in there. He or she should come out faster."

"I don't..care how it…comes out. I just want it out.. Oh God.."

"What?"

"It hurts..something's wrong."

"Hang on..don't push."

House poked his head under the sheet and checked things out. The baby was breech. "Sweetie, I have to turn the baby around. Good news is it's facing the right way. Chase.."

Cameron saw House and Chase talking quietly and then Chase nodded before handing House the forceps. Then he placed his hands on Cameron's belly.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. Chase is going to try and turn the baby around and I'm going to go in with the forceps and pull it out. It'll happen very fast. Ready on the next push?"

She nodded.

Chase was poking and prodding her stomach, and with some success, managed to get the baby turned head down. "We're good to go, House."

"Great. Good job, Chase."

Chase was stunned. It was one of the rare times House praised him, and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Need to push again," shouted an insistent Cameron.

"Ready. Go."

The head popped out and Chase barely had time to suction before the rest of the baby slipped out. It was much smaller than its brother but it was crying up a storm.

"House spawn number two. And it's..another boy."

"Oh no! Two more House's?" Cuddy groaned jokingly.

"Bite your tongue, woman," House laughed as Chase clamped the cord this time, waiting for House to cut it.

Because of its small size, Chase wasted no time getting it cleaned up and weighed so he could bundle him up.

"A little smaller. 6 pounds, 2 ounces. Not bad. Congratulations."

When both babies were cleaned up and swaddled, Chase placed both babies in Cameron's arms and she got a good look at her sons.

"Oh my god.." Wilson almost wanted to laugh.

A very proud House cleaned up and walked over to the bed as he studied his boys. "Is that..are they.."

Cuddy nodded. "Identical twins."

* * *

_**A/N: haha bet ya guys weren't expecting that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It wasn't easy. I stared at a blank page for about an hour off and on until I just sucked it up and started writing. Then it pretty much just all came together. I wrote this entire chapter this afternoon. There are advantages to being a football widow I guess. Go Cardinals!**_


	20. Happily Ever After

**A/N: This is the last chapter kids. I have some other stories I want to work on and I think this one has reached its end. Love goes out to all those who've favorited/alerted/reviewed this story and I hope you'll continue to be my loyal fans. I love you guys! Now, on to the story. I'll be tying up some loose ends as well so enjoy the ride!  
**

**Chapter 20**

Cameron was asleep when House quietly entered her private room. He limped over to the plastic bassinet and looked down at his sleeping sons. Normally, they'd each have their own bassinet but when they were separated earlier, they put up such a fuss that the nurse decided to keep them together.

"Mm..you're here," she whispered as she held her hand out to him. He almost chuckled as he took it. Her fingers were a little swollen now.

"I had some stuff to take care of so I thought I'd let you and the boys sleep."

"Me and the boys, huh?" she giggled as he raised her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Boys who need names."

"I know. Have you thought of any?"

"Have you?"

"How about we just blurt them out..and if one of them sounds good, then call it."

"Okay you go first."

"Trevor."

"William."

"Kaden."

"Jackson."

"Michael."

"Richard."

"Tyler."

"Jacob."

"Hugh."

House shook his head to clear it. "Hugh? Are you nuts? You want our kid to get picked on with a name like Hugh House?"

"Fine, then how about Nicholas?"

He thought about it. It worked. "Okay. Middle name?"

"Do they have to have middle names?"

"That's the norm."

"How about your dad's name?"

"Nicholas David House. Not bad. Okay, what about the other one?"

"Hmm," she thought.

"How about..Jeffrey James. Then I can call him J.J."

Cameron had to laugh at House. He looked like an excited little kid at the prospect. Of course it didn't surprise her that he wanted Wilson's name in there somewhere. That was more than okay with her so she nodded her consent.

"Good. Now, which one's which?" he said with a slight laugh as he picked up one of his sons. He didn't even stir when he was held, and House softly kissed his feather soft hair. The sight brought tears to Cameron's eyes.

"It'll be hard to tell since they're like mirror twins."

"You're not gonna be one of those Mom's who dresses them alike are you?"

Cameron laughed again because he looked genuinely worried. "No, Greg. I won't do that to them. I had an aunt who did that to her twin girls, but that was way back when."

"Well you're not doing it to our boys."

She picked up their other son when he started to fuss and began feeding him immediately as House watched with admiration and amazement.

"This little guy has a birthmark on the back of his head," she pointed out as she softly stroked his hair to show House.

"So he does. He's JJ then."

When JJ finished feeding, House handed Nicholas to her and took his other son. They really were identical and House was worried about the mischief they'd get into when they were older. Life certainly wouldn't be boring with them around.

* * *

Two days later, Cameron was allowed to go home. She knew she should've been happy about it but in all honesty she was petrified. Not that she didn't think she and House would be fine, but she was exhausted and didn't know how she was going to manage.

"Hey, you're so quiet," House nudged her as they lay in bed. The boys were asleep in their cribs that they'd placed side by side in the nursery but the monitor was on so they could hear them.

"I'm fine."

"Oookay," he said slowly as he watched her for a few minutes.

"You don't think I'm sexy anymore do you?" she suddenly asked him.

"What? What would make you think that?"

"You haven't kissed me since I gave birth," she said, her lip trembling a little as she tried to hold back the tears.

"You've been sleeping or feeding the boys. It's hard to kiss you that way."

"It's hard to kiss me because you're repulsed by me."

Then the tears came and House rolled his eyes in disbelief. He knew the hormones from childbirth had the tendency to make women upset easily. "Baby Blues" happened to most women and he understood that. Now if only he could make Cameron believe it.

"Don't be silly. I think you're just as sexy as you were the first day I saw you. Even more so now that you've just given birth to our sons and you're still glowing. My God, Allison, you're absolutely beautiful. And if we were allowed, I'd take you into my arms right now and make love to you."

"It sucks. That we can't…"

"I know. But we can cuddle and..do other things."

Cameron looked at him like he was some alien life form. Then she thought. _It's all an act. He's just trying to placate me. Stop me from crying._

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital working on a case?"

"Cuddy gave me the week off. More if I need it. So I'm not going anywhere. Nice try, babe. Speaking of which, she'll be stopping by to see you and the boys after work tonight."

"I don't wanna see anyone," Cameron sobbed as she turned her head and hid it in her pillow. "I look like hell and I feel even worse."

"You look great."

"Ha! Thanks, but I'm sure I don't look "great."

"Cameron.." he said softly as he stretched out next to her on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder as she continued to sob. It was breaking his heart and he had to come up with something to stop her before he lost it himself. "What's wrong?"

"I..I..feel like a failure."

"You're hardly a failure. You had a difficult delivery but you did perfectly. We have 2 very handsome sons in the next room. Why do you feel like a failure?"

"Be..because..I thought I'd be able to..be able to do it all. Here I am, sore, stiff and exhausted. I've got two boys who need me and here I am in bed."

"They're sound asleep, so that's when you should sleep." Then he changed tactics. "Look, you're not alone. I'm here. You've got a pump so you can make up some bottles, then I can feed them and you can rest. Your parents are coming in a couple of days. I'm sure they'll have no problem helping out and our sons won't need or want for attention. You'll feel better in a few days. And I promise, when the doctor gives you the okay in several weeks, I'm going to fuck you like an animal," he whispered in her ear in a voice that made her shiver.

That seemed to do the trick and she looked at him. "Promise?"

"Trust me, if we could do it right this minute, we would." He brushed the hair away from her face and gave her a long lingering kiss to prove his desire for her. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close so his head rested against her chest and he stayed there, perfectly content.

* * *

Judy and David Cameron arrived a few days later and Cameron was instantly grateful for the extra help. Not that House wasn't doing an exceptional job, but in the first few days after birth, the more helping hands, the better. With Judy and David staying with them, there was no shortage of help. Judy helped Cameron get a routine going that consisted of pumping bottles and washing the bottles and then doing the laundry that consisted mostly of receiving blankets and sleepers that the boys spat up on. House and David had pretty much made amends, although silently, and watched whatever game was on TV until they were needed for something.

Everything was going perfectly fine. Or so they thought.

Kat stepped out into the bright sunlight and walked to the bus stop. She was finally free to wreak havoc in Greg's life once again.

The first place she went was to his condo. _Boy, would he be shocked to see me! Cameron will probably shit herself. _Kat laughed maniacally as she walked up the steps and knocked on the door. However, someone other than House answered the door. Another woman.

"Is Dr. House here?"

The woman looked Kat up and down as if she were a piece of dirt. "Dr. House moved away some months ago. And I don't know where. Sorry." And then shut the door in Kat's face immediately.

"Fine," she said to herself as she left the building. "I'll just go where I know he'll be."

She entered the lobby of PPTH and Cuddy spotted her immediately. Without hesitation, she picked up the phone and called security. Then she approached.

"Dr. House isn't in today. And I suggest you leave before the police get here."

"Yeah right," Kat laughed.

As if on cue, two burly security officers closed in on her.

"I don't think your probation officer would want to know that you're in complete violation of your conditions, would you? If you leave now, I won't call him."

"He's a she, bitch!"

Cuddy nodded once to the security officers and walked back to her office as they picked her up and carried her out of the building, kicking and screaming. Once back in her office, she immediately paged House.

"You're not supposed to get any pages, are you?" Cameron asked when House's pager went off while they were watching TV.

"Only if it's extremely important." He reached for his pager and glanced at the display which read "Kat 911." His heart felt like it was going to stop but he kept his face neutral. "I'll be right back. It's just Cuddy. Some donor's kid probably has the sniffles."

He locked himself in his den and called her back. "What's up?"

* * *

It was late and House was stuck at the hospital. He sent his team home so they could get some much needed sleep. The patient was okay for now, but he was staying late to make sure. As he surfed the web, he heard movement outside his office but when he looked up he saw nothing.

His pager went off so he got up and quickly left to check on the status of his patient.

An hour later he returned. The lights in his office were turned off for some strange reason so he turned them back on. What he saw made him sick.

Kat was laying on the floor with her brains splattered all over his favorite chair and a gun in her hand. There was a note on her lap but he didn't care to read it. He called a code and everyone came rushing in at once. The sight became too much for him to bear and he ended up throwing up into the trash can and collapsing in his desk chair from exhaustion.

"Dr. House, this has your name on it," one of the nurses said to him as she handed him the note that was on Kat's lap.

House sighed, took the note and looked at it.

_Dear Greg,_

_I guess I lost my chance once I went to Mayfield. You have your own life now. Please believe me when I tell you that I only came to the hospital the other day to see how you were doing. I meant no harm or disrespect. But that doesn't matter now anyway. You have a woman who loves you. I have nothing and I'll continue to have nothing. There's no point anymore. I just want to say thanks for saving me back then. And know that your amazing blue eyes were the last vision in my mind before I pulled the trigger._

_See you on the other side. Have a nice life._

_Love, Kat_

He laughed, looking down at the floor as if he expected her to be in Hell. "Other side of what?"

He left the cleanup crew and grabbed his stuff. He just wanted to get home to Cameron.

She woke up when she felt him climb into bed with her, and when he pulled her into his arms, he was shivering.

"Greg? What's wrong?"

"I'm okay. Go back to sleep."

"It's kind of hard with you shaking like that. What's going on?"

She felt him take in a deep breath and then he told her what happened with Kat and how he'd been sick at the hospital.

As they lay there, an idea came to his mind. "Let's get married tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why?"

"Your parents are here, it's the weekend, everyone's off. We can just..go to a judge and do it."

He glanced down at her and saw that she was stunned. "I know it wasn't the wedding you had in mind but.."

"Greg," she silenced him by putting her finger to his lips, "I'd get married on the street, or in a back alley if I had to. I already had the white wedding. I don't need to do it again. I won't ask why you want this now. I'm sure you have your reasons. So if you want to do it tomorrow, then fine." Then she thought. "The only thing is..we can't…"

"I know..but that's okay. You still have what..two weeks?"

"Yeah."

"No big deal. We'll work around it. I just..after tonight I don't want to wait anymore.."

She shushed him again by placing her lips to his that time and engaging in a long kiss.

"You don't have to explain. In the morning we'll call everyone. You got the license already, didn't you?"

"Yeah. We have six months to use it."

"Perfect."

House smiled back at her. "Perfect."

* * *

Everyone, including House's parents who managed to get a last minute flight, was gathered at the local county courthouse the next evening. Wilson stood up next to House and since Cameron's best friend from school couldn't make it, Cuddy gladly stepped in. Cameron looked absolutely radiant, even though she still had some baby weight, she still fit into the dress she planned to wear. House wore a black suit and tie and as they exchanged vows and rings, House could hear his mother sniffling quietly at the back. It brought a smile to his face as he slipped the ring on Cameron's finger.

"Dr. House, you may kiss the bride."

House took a step forward, brushed Cameron's hair away from her face and kissed her softly but deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body against his as they continued to kiss, obviously not caring that there were a dozen people standing behind them cheering.

Someone had hired them a limo to take them to a hotel in downtown New York for an impromptu Honeymoon and Cuddy gave him an additional week off. His office was still being cleaned and therefore was unusable for awhile anyway. Blythe would be taking care of the twins for a few days, and then handing them off to Judy and David until House and Cameron returned.

"So, you did it," Cameron smiled at him.

"_We_ did it."

"I'm glad we didn't wait. I was more than happy to do this now."

"It worked out perfectly."

"I'm glad your parents made it. Your dad even seemed…civil."

"Yeah. My mom must've read him the riot act again. But enough about them. Come over here," he patted the seat next to him and she moved over. He placed his hands on her face and softly touched her as she closed her eyes.

"I love you, Dr. House," he said with a smirk.

Hearing him say that always made her emotional and she blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

"I love you too, Dr. House."

"Everything's going to be perfect from now on. I'll see to that."

Normally, she would've doubted him. But now, after all they'd been through, she knew he was telling her the truth.

Life was good. And life with Greg House would definitely not be boring. He would see to that.

**The End.**

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story was nominated in the **_**2010 Rock the House awards**_**. Details are on my profile page. Yeah yeah, shameless plug, I know. But I'm STILL giddy over just being nominated! From the sounds of it, I'm up against some pretty STIFF competition (pun intended)**_


End file.
